My Life Without You
by Veespa
Summary: In a world where Della and Perry are happily married and have a beautiful family. But everything changes with a trip from Perry to Washington. My vision that would have happened with Perry and Della if they were married. When Perry met Laura Parrish.
1. Capítulo 1

**The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Excuse my failures is my first fanfic and I want to say that my native language isn't English. Hope you like.** **Many thanks to tengland2 for making me see my mistakes, all the constructive criticisms available well received.**

 **Chapter One**

Perry Mason was in his room, he saw his wife who was watching him while he was packing, to return to Washington after a complicated weekend, to leave again from the home they had shared for more than 9 years ago. Since the first day that they got married. She was the only woman he had ever loved. Perry had several women throughout his life, but none was as important as Della. Before Della, he only had passing loves or a night of passion. Since the first moment that Della came to his office for a job interview, as his personal secretary. He fell madly in love with her. Perry was always a pragmatic man and never believed in love at first sight. But his thought changed when he saw Della for the first time. He was dazzled by the figure of that beautiful girl. Her beautiful almond eyes and that beautiful smile that just seeing her could melt the harder ice floe. Perry at that time not only discovered that love at first sight existed, he also realized that he had it in front of him. This love was called Della Street. But not only did she hire Della for her beauty, but she was also an efficient and loyal secretary.

It was after working together for a year and a half that Perry dared to confess to Della the love he felt for her. This love was reciprocal. Because Della also confessed to Perry, that she felt the same for him. She had fallen in love since the first day she saw him sitting so imposingly behind his desk.

For Perry, it was very difficult to make Della accept her marriage proposal. Because she didn't want anything to change between them. Della really enjoyed being Perry Mason's personal secretary. She was happy accompanying her boss to all the adventures that arose to save a client. But that didn't change at all when they got married. Rather it was a perfect complement between personal and professional life. Della knew very well how to separate Miss Street from Mrs. Mason. What made Della change her mind about marriage and accept Perry's proposal. It was the discovery that she was pregnant. That baby would be the fruit of his great love. The perfect mix of both. But it was very difficult for Perry that Della accepted his proposal. She didn't want to harm the good name of Perry Mason. Mary Mae Elizabeth (Lizzie) came to their lives after two years of relationship and six and a half years after they first saw each other in the office during the job interview. Now the girl was 9 years old. She had the beautiful rebellious curls of his mother and his dazzling angelic smile. With his dark hair and his father's penetrating blue eyes. That penetrating look that hypnotized anyone. Lizzie was a really beautiful girl.

When Lizzie was 2 years old. A 12-year-old boy named Tomas (Tom) entered the life of the Mason family. Tom was the son of a client Perry had helped. Tom's mother was very sick and before she died, she asked Perry and Della to take care of him. Since the two of them were alone in this world and Tom had no one but his mother. Della and Perry accepted Tom as their son. Adopting the child. From the moment that Tom was officially his son. They loved and cared for his as well as Lizzie, for them there was never a difference. The two children were their children equally.

Tom was a noble and grateful child. He loved his little sister, took care of her and protected her. For him it was his little sister. "Tiny" that's how Tom told Lizzie. He overturned all the gratitude he had towards his adoptive parents in her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry looked at Della while he was still packing his bags. He did not want to leave because he knew that there were still things to be solved but he could not abandon his commitments. He had returned from Washington DC. Because he had to talk to Della about an issue that could radically change their lives and end their happiness. He had been offered several lectures and master classes at Georgetown University. He has accepted the proposal reluctantly. Because that means being away from your family for a little over 4 months. But Della convinced him that this will helped him a lot in his professional life. In addition, Della told Perry that she was very capable of taking care of office matters while she was away. Well, that wasn't weird. Because she was the one who really did the business from the first day she went to work with him. But Della never thought that this trip could radically change her life. If she had imagined at some point what could happen, she would never have convinced Perry to go to Washington.

Della and her daughter visited him every weekend. For Della it was very important to be together as a family. Tom also joined them from time to time. He no longer lived with them because he was in college so when he had a free weekend he agreed with Della and Perry to meet as well. But that last weekend, Della couldn't go to Washington. Lizzie, she had caught a bad cold and had a fever. When Della seeing his daughter in those conditions decided for the sake of her child, not to travel. It was better that she and her daughter stay in Los Angeles and so she let Perry know.

Thursday afternoon, Perry was in his assigned office in Washington. Thinking that soon he would meet again his wife and daughter, to spend the weekend together. When all of a sudden the phone bell rang taking out a Perry from his thoughts. He quickly picked up the telephone receiver knowing that it was his wife who was on the other side of the line…

"Hello... Della Baby! How are you and my princess? I was thinking of you my love... I want to know what time my women will arrive tomorrow to go pick them up. Honey, you don't know how much I miss them. You are the two women of my life. I miss you my angel, I want you to be here, to hold you in my arms and show me how much I miss you. You don't know how much I long to make love to you. I dream every day to wake up by your side. You don't know how I want to get drunk with your delicious aroma."

"¡Perry love! I just wanted to tell you that we can't go to Washington tomorrow. Lizzie woke up sick and with a lot of temperature. It would be very unwise to take her to Washington."

At that moment a deep silence was felt leaving Della surprised...

"Perry you are there ... Why don't you answer me...? What happens? Maybe you got angry because we're not going to see you. You must understand that Lizzie can't travel in those conditions that would be very bad for her."

Then Perry answered Della. Making an absurd proposal. Della couldn't believe what she was hearing, much less that it had come from Perry's mouth.

"Della, because you don't leave Lizzie with Paul and Margaret, you know they would take good care of her and she would be accompanied by Paul Jr. and Andrea."

"¡Perry Mason...! How can you say such a thing? How do you think I am able to leave our daughter sick? Just because you can't be a weekend without seeing us. You know I love you, but she is my priority, she really is very sick. Lizzie hasn't been to school today. Even I had to delegate all the work to Gertie so I could stay at home and take care of my daughter."

"Della, excuse me, you're right to get angry with me, I don't know what the hell I was thinking. It will be because I miss you so much and for me a week without seeing you is hell. Really forgive me please, I am all insensitive to the suffering of my princess."

"Perry I miss you too much and I would like to be with you this weekend in Washington. But I can't. I hope it Lizzie gets better and we'll go the other weekend to be together the three."

Releasing a strong sigh of resignation. Perry answered Della.

"Ok Baby, at night I call to see how my girl is doing, please kiss her my beautiful princess on my behalf. Tell her also that her dad loves her very much even though this is a complete idiot. Take care of her...! Baby a kiss and don't forget that I love you. Take care of yourself too! "

Della hung up the phone. Without even imagining at that moment. That he was about to begin a dark chapter in his great love story…


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it and apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter Two**

When Perry hung up the phone. You could see in his face a small shadow of disappointment, he wanted his wife and daughter to spend the weekend in Washington with him. Perry wondered all the time. Why Della couldn't understand? That he missed her and needed her. Then in Perry's mind a shadow of selfishness broke out. He wondered again. Why Della? He didn't leave Lizzie at Paul's house. In addition, Paul and his wife would gladly take care of her. For her friends, Lizzie was like another daughter. Paul's children were like his daughter's brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The Drake family lived near the Mason family. The day that Perry and Della bought the house near the Drakes, it was a very special and exciting day for both families. Since their children could grow together. When Perry and Della got married, Paul already had 6-year-old Paul Jr. and Margaret was 3 months pregnant with her second child. Della was 5 months pregnant. So the son of the Masons would be the same age as the younger son of the Drakes. The joy of Perry and Paul was very great when Della and Margaret had two beautiful girls. Lizzie and Andrea loved each other as sisters and as their parents they were the best friends. It is worth mentioning that Paul's children were the godchildren of Della and Perry and Lizzie was the goddaughter of Margaret and Paul. Tom, despite being a little older than the other guys, always took care of all of them. Paul Jr. He was always stuck like gum next to Tom. He was 4 years younger than Tom. But he always tried to imitate everything his older cousin did. They were cousins of love, since their parents were more than friends they were like brothers and they loved each other as such. The adults were very happy that their children, felt the same affection between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then why? That's what Perry was wondering and couldn't understand. Why Della didn't leave Lizzie at Paul's house. Perry was overcast, he couldn't think straight, deep down he was angry and annoyed with Della. He acted and thought in a very selfish and irrational way, he couldn't understand that his daughter was sick and that Della was first of all a mother. On another occasion Perry would have admired Della's devotion to her daughter. But at that moment Perry wasn't thinking well. Being away from home, without your family, for so long and being able to see them only every weekend. It had affected him in such a way that he didn't understand any reason.

That night Perry didn't call Della on the phone. He was very angry and didn't want to talk to her and neither did he want things between them to go wrong. Della thought it odd that Perry hadn't called and much more knowing that her daughter was sick. But she thought that she had had a lot of work and that he would surely have arrived tired at the hotel and would have fallen asleep. Della didn't sleep well that night. Because the temperature of his daughter didn't give in all night, making the girl didn't sleep well either. Happily, the temperature gave way. But Lizzie still felt bad. Her chest hurt and she couldn't breathe properly. So that day Della, decided to close the office until Monday. In order to take good care of your daughter.

When Lizzie was ill, she liked Dad to take care of her. She adored Perry. For the girl her father was her hero and she was very proud of him. She told her mother that when she's big she would be a lawyer like her father. To help people like he did. Actually Perry loved his daughter deeply. For Perry, Lizzie was her little princess and the other woman she loved more than her own life. That's why it was difficult for Della to understand why Perry acted so coldly. She didn't understand how Perry could put his needs before his daughter's needs.

Seeing that Perry hadn't called all morning. To know if your daughter had recovered from her cold. Della decided to call him. When Della called her husband. Perry's assistant answered the phone. A young young law student named Laura Parrish.

"Good Morning, Office of Perry Mason"

"Good morning, could I talk to Mr. Mason"

"It isn't here at this time. He's in class and willn't be back in another good time. Do you want to leave a message? "

"No thanks, just tell him his wife called"

"Good morning and thanks"

When she hung up the phone Della, she felt a strange feeling. What happened with Perry, because he didn't call, he never stopped calling a single day? He could call several times a day. To know how they were. Because now that her daughter was sick, she didn't call. What was happening? Della asked.

At that moment someone knocked on the door. It was the coded touch of Paul Drake. Paul knew from his children that Lizzie hadn't gone to school. Because she was sick. Then he decided to go see his goddaughter. Since Perry wasn't at home with them. He thought that maybe Della would need help. Even though Paul was married. He always cared about Della. Because for him she would always be his younger sister. In addition he was always grateful to Della for introducing her to Margaret. Della and Margaret had been great friends since childhood. One day, when Perry asked Della if she knew someone as an assistant to Paul, she recommended Margaret. Actually Della did everything possible to unite the detective and his friend. She always knew that she was perfect for each other. Once Paul confessed to Perry. That he discovered that love existed at first sight when he met Margaret and because Perry talked so much about it with such passion.

When Paul entered Della's house he greeted her...

"Hello Beautiful! How are you? And above all. How is my beautiful little girl? The boys told me that Lizzie hadn't gone to school because she was sick. Also upon arriving at the office I saw that Gertie was closing until Monday. That worried me a little more. That's why I immediately came to see you if you needed anything."

"Thanks Paul! For worrying about us. What happens is that my little girl has caught a bad cold and was until yesterday with very high temperature. Fortunately the temperature gave way, but it is very congested and even with malaise. So I decided that today Lizzie wouldn't go to school. I also preferred to close the office until Monday to take good care of her."

But Paul Drake apart from being a good observer. She knew her friend very well and knew something else was bothering her.

"Beautiful! Something happens? What do you care about? You know you can trust me."

"Paul, I really don't know if I'm worrying a lot. But it's Perry. I called him yesterday to tell him we couldn't go to Washington to meet him. Like all weekends. Because Lizzie is sick. But it didn't react very well. He even got upset. He also absurdly suggested that I leave Lizzie sick with you so I could join him. Then he reacted and apologized, telling me that he would call at night. But yesterday he never called me. Today hedid n't do it either. Before you arrived. I called him but he wasn't in his office. His assistant told me he was teaching classes."

"Beautiful, you shouldn't worry too much. You know very well how grumpy your husband is. When things don't go as he likes. As you say, I'm sure that last night he must have stuck in a job and couldn't call. You will see how he calls after his classes. To know if Lizzie recovered from her cold. You know very well that Perry dies for his daughter and I don't think he does not care about her."

"Thanks Paul, you're right. It will be that I'm a little sensitive with the illness of my Baby. I see she so badly. That I do a storm in a glass of water."

Paul said goodbye to Della without first telling him not to worry much. That Perry would call soon and if she needed anything. That she doesn't worry about calling him at any time.

"Well Beautiful, I say goodbye. Take care! Give my goddaughter a big kiss from me and Margaret. Ah...! I forgot that Andrea told me to tell Lizzie. That she miss her and that get better soon."

"Hahaha… Our daughters cannot live without seeing each other for a long time. It's okay to tell my little girl. That Lizzie will receive their message immediately. Also tell Andrea not to worry too much. I'm sure Lizzie returns to school on Monday."

"Goodbye Paul, greetings to Margaret and kisses to my children."

"Thank you beautiful, goodbye!"

When Paul left the house of his friends. You could see the concern on the detective's face. His nose told him something was wrong. Although he had told the opposite to Della not to worry her. Then Paul thought to himself...

"Perry Mason! What the hell are you thinking about and what are you doing now? There is no doubt that you're a complete idiot"


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to tengland2, for helping me correct this chapter. Without your valuable selfless help I could not have brought this chapter forward. My eternal gratitude.**

 **All the errors are mine alone.**

 **Chapter Three**

Perry entering his office, he found Laura still waiting for him. He smiled asking if there were any messages, which she gave to him, deliberately forgetting Della's.  
Laura who was his assistant, had become a good friend and confident. She was married to Max Parrish, who was also a friend of Perry's. Perry had spoken of Della and family, how he didn't like being away from them for this long of time. He was lonely and found Laura someone he could talk to.

Laura had told Perry that she and Max were having difficulties with their marriage and there didn't seem to be any solutions. She knew she was becoming attracted to Perry even though, he was married and fifteen years older, she felt she could conquer and make this lawyer her new husband. She knew he was vulnerable, going through a possible mid life crisis.

Perry over the years had not lost his intent deep look, that came with his handsome maturity and graying hair. He knew deep down he could still conquer most any woman. He had been reminded more than once over the years by Della. who even commented on those who were trying make him apart of their world.

Laura launched a small plan of conquest towards Perry. The counselor was very easy to influence. It seemed that Perry, apart from his depression, was going through a midlife crisis. Laura made Perry see things that were not. She took advantage when Perry talked about his wife and how much he missed her. That was the ideal time for Laura to slowly place her poison on Perry.

Questions like...

"I always thought she was supportive of your career, even after you two were married. Perhaps its no longer important, she got you to marry her."

Laura was feeding Perry's ego. But he did not do anything to avoid it either.

Perry was feeling a bit abandoned by Della, which was an unfair reaction towards his wife. There was no one who had ever been more dedicated to Perry than Della Street. Even before their marriage, when she was just his personnel secretary, she had never stopped worry about him. Della had always worried about his health and the danger he had sometimes put himself in for his clients.

Laura made some intriguing and poisonous comments about his wife. Comments that made him feel angry with Della.

"Perry, I'm sorry to tell you, but as I see things, Della has other priorities and putting other people before you. If she loves you so much, she would have found a way to join you this weekend."

Laura's words echoing in his head, stunned him. Della's call saying she couldn't join him, because Lizzie was really sick or was there something else.

Perry was stunned by Laura's words. She had managed to influence Perry in such a short time. Perry was starting to feel attracted to his young assistant. His pride made him feel flattered and pleased that she had taken notice of him. This was pushing his love for his wife to the depths of his mind. Sometimes against their own welfare.

But unfortunately, Perry, despite being one of the brightest minds, proved that he was not so bright when he fell into Laura's clutches. Laura somehow knew Perry was a knight in shining armor loved helping defenseless women. He bought the idea that Laura was just a helpless young woman who wanted to save her marriage and she was willing to use that to her own benefit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Della sat down and dialed Perry's office number. She wasn't sure what to say and felt he was the one who should have called her back. But they needed to communicate, regardless of who made the call. Besides he did need to know what was going on at home.  
Perry working at his desk when the phone rang, answering it, "Mason".

"Hello, honey, how are you?"

"Ah…! Its you Della, something wrong?"

He asks, his voice sounded cold and distant.

Before she continued she wondered what was wrong with her husband. She took a deep breath, "No nothing is really wrong honey, except our little girl is still sick. She had a high fever last night and was asking for you. She missed you calling to kiss her good night You never called back last night or this morning to at least check on her. "

Perry could hear the annoyance in Della's tone of voice but chose to ignore it, as he didn't want to fight with her. He was behaving like an idiot and his wife didn't deserve any of that. As their conversation continued, the cold could be felt passing through the phone lines.

"Yes, Della, I told you I would call back, but I stayed late to finish correcting some exams and I had an early class, which I was almost late for. Look I've got work to get done and need to hang up. If I can I will call you later or tomorrow to see how everything is going. Take care of our daughter. Goodbye!"

Perry hangs up the phone.

Della sat there staring at the phone in her hand, Perry just hung up on her, without her being able to say anything else. She wasn't sure what was really going on with the Great Perry Mason. Suddenly Della felt cold air passing over her entire body, something wasn't right in her mind. She knew right then, that her life would no longer be the same...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Della was lost in thought, when she felt a small hand on her leg, opening her eyes she saw Lizzie.

"Mommy! Was that my dad, you were talking to? Why did not you call me? I wanted to talk to him, I miss him a lot. "

Della took a deep breath, she reached to pull Lizzie on to the couch, as she leaned back. Giving Lizzie a hug and a kiss on her forehead, Della noticed she was still very warm. Putting a smile on her face, "First of all my beautiful baby girl, why aren't you in bed, where you belong. Your not going to feel any better, unless you do what your told." Della pauses briefly gathering her thoughts quickly. "Secondly, he is very sad that you are sick and hoping you were a sleep, he sends you kisses and a great big bear hug. We didn't talk long, because this trip is keeping him really busy. I'm sure he will call again later, if its not to late and he's not to tired."

"Oh", replied Lizzie. She leaned her head against Della's shoulder, "I hope he calls, again tonight."  
"So do I," replies Della.

"I am sorry I got sick and we couldn't make the trip to be with him." Lizzie twisted to sit on her knees, facing sideways looking at Della. "I'm sorry that Daddy is angry with you."

"Why do you think he's angry with me?" asks Della, she didn't think Lizzie has heard any of the conversation.

"I heard you talking to Uncle Paul when I went down for a glass of water. You told him that my dad had gotten angry because we could not go to Washington because I was sick. "

Della's face changed reflecting a mixture of anger and sadness. She could not bear to see her daughter feeling guilty that her dad was angry. She felt a deep rage towards Perry. She could handle alot of things when it came to Perry, his temper, when things didn't go the way he expected it to, the detachments when cases became difficult. He had a habit of shutting everyone out of his world, when things weren't going right. Della had learned to accept Perry's moods, the way he was, but didn't or shouldn't have to accept him hurting his family, because he wasn't getting his way.

Della's eyes moistened when she heard how her daughter felt. She hugged Lizzie so hard she could not barely breathe, she closed her eyes and thought what the hell his husband was thinking that he does not even care about your family ...


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to tengland2, for continuing to help me shape this story. My eternal gratitude. Thanks for making me see my mistakes.**

 **All the errors are mine alone.**

 **Chapter Four**

After of Della's disastrous call and since his classes / conferences were over the weekend, Perry was still angry about their conversation with wife. He decided to go into the hotel bar for a drink, to consider weather or not to call home. The bartender nodded at Perry who ordered a bourbon and water. Upon receiving the drink, Perry drank it one gulp and ordered another. Receiving the second drink, he took a sip and began to think about the events in the last 24 hours and how badly he had spoken to Della.

"She did not deserve that attitude on her part." He told himself.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he saw that smiling Laura slid on the stool.

"Good evening counselor, may I join you?", she asks.

"Sure Laura, it's a pleasure. What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"I'll have a dry martini", she replies.

Perry order her martini and another bourbon for himself. "What brings you here?", he asks.

"Well you didn't return to the office and never called, thought I had better check on you. You didn't seem to be in too good of a mood when you left the office." Laura replied with a slight smile.

Perhaps her show of false concern was beginning to work.

"Have you spoken with Della, again?"

He shook his head no, their last conversation had not gone well. He felt bad about the way he had spoken to her and said goodbye, with letting her talk anymore. Della had always been there for him, right from the start. He had gone into such detail about how Della worried about him, professionally and personnel, right down to his health.

Sighing Perry took a sip of his drink, he told Laura he felt sorry for being so irrational about his daughter being to sick to travel and not understanding the situation. He changed his mind about telling Laura, regarding Lizzie. It was something only immediate family knew, about the troubles they had having a baby. Della had medical issues before and during the pregnancy. Their daughter was a miracle and very much loved by her parents.

Perry's words about Della were starting to bother her. Laura was beginning to feel like she was losing her influence over him. She realized if she didn't act fast, she was going to lose everything she had earned.

"Perry, perhaps we should go somewhere else and talk about this," says Laura.

"This conversation doesn't need to be heard by everyone."

Perry smiled, suggesting they go upstairs to his suite, there was a sitting area and they could order dinner. Getting off the stools, Laura slipped her hand around Perry's elbow, as they walked towards the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the suite, Perry instructed Laura to sit on one of the sofas. Perry went to the phone, ordered the first of several bottles of wine, with a plate of cheese and biscuits from the room service. Once the order arrived, Perry joined Laura, on the couch. She was sitting in a very insinuating way, on her side, with her legs stretched out next to her, drinking a Perry glass of wine, smiling. Laura continued to serve Perry more wine, offering very little of the cheese / biscuits that she made sure she ate.

Perry was beginning to feel bad his head starting to spin, he started to lean forward to put the glass on the table, but it tipped towards Laura spilling the wine it on her blouse.

"Laura, I'm so sorry. The wine has affected my coordination." says Perry.

Putting the glass on the table, picking up a napkin he hands it to her.

Laura wrapped her hand around his wrist, pulling the napkin from his hand and pressing against her breasts. Perry quickly withdrew his hand, while Laura unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. Running her fingers over the lace of her bra, smiling,

"Do you like what you see?"

Much to Laura's pleasure, Perry's body was starting to react to her youth and beauty. Perry stood up,

"Laura please. This isn't OK "

She stood up putting her arms around his waist, pressing her body against him, she kissed him passionately. Perry wanted her to stop, but the wine was affecting his senses and found he couldn't stop, beginning to kiss her shoulders, running his strong hands, over her waist and butt. Laura began to undo his silk tie (the same one that Della had given him on his last birthday) then unbutton his shirt, sliding her sensually hands under the shirt, pushing it and jacket off of him, onto the floor. She also managed to take off her shirt, kissing and caressing his chest. Finally, both were naked, Perry picked Laura up and carried her into the bedroom, placing her onto the bed that he had recently shared with his wife.

The next morning Perry was woken by the ringing phone, reaching to answer it, he realized he wasn't alone. Laura was using his chest as a pillow, she stirred as Perry moved. He sat up and answered the phone, "Mason". He listened for a moment, realizing it was his wake-up call. Hanging up the phone, stunned he realized he had a big hangover and was naked in bed with Laura. He got up quickly grabbing the robe at the end of the bed.

"Where are you going, Perry?" Asks a smiling Laura.

"I'm taking a shower, getting dressed and then you will do the same." Replies Perry.

"Oh, please Perry come back to bed, its Saturday, we don't have to be anywhere." Says Laura.

"Laura, this should never have happened. I'm very much in love with my wife and I think you still love Max. I don't know how I could betray her with you or anyone else. Inviting you here to talk was a big mistake, a stupidity on my part, we should have stayed in the bar or gone to the restaurant for dinner."

"Well, Perry just happened, we can't take the time to go back, but certainly do not worry, the better not to tell anyone, for the sake of our marriages." Says Laura, smiling up at him.

Feeling the anger rising inside of him, Perry went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Turning the shower on full blast and waited for it to get hot, before stepping in. Once he started showering, he still could not believe what he had just done, he had to be crazy, everything was so unreal, in addition to betraying the woman he loved, he had slept with his friend's wife. He felt that he was the most dastardly man on earth.

Laura smiled at her triumph, which she still enjoyed sitting on Perry's bed, the same one she had shared with her precious wife.

"What would the fabulous Mrs. Mason say if she found out?"She told herself.

Now I just had to find a way for Della to find out. Without raising suspicions about her.

She did not have to wait long time when the phone rang again, she reached over to answer it. She soon realized that the stars lined up in his favor.

"Hello, good morning," she said.

On the other end of the phone line was none other than the person she was just thinking about Della Mason.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to tengland2, for continuing to accompany me on this journey of telling this story. My gratitude, thank you very much.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Five**

Della paused, "I'm sorry I must have the wrong room."

She hung of the phone, she deep breath and waited a good time before dialing the hotel again. Upon receiving an answer," Yes, may I have Perry Mason's room, please."

Pausing she waited for the phone to be answered, again she heard the same voice answered.

"Is this Mr. Mason's room?" She asked with nervous voice .

"Yes, it is," replied Laura. "But he can't come to the phone, as he is currently in the shower."

She realized that it was Della calling and could only smile.

"May I give him a message?"

"No," came Della's cutting answer.

"I will try to reach him at another time."

She hung up the phone, sinking onto the couch, her mind could not process what just happened. It was the same voice that answered Perry's room phone both times, no doubt it was female. She knew that voice, it was the voice of Perry's assistant, Laura Parrish.

Taking a deep breath as she leaned back, there had to be an explanation for Laura being in his room, why was she in his room at 6:00 a.m.

Tears began to flow, she leaned forward, placing her hands on her checks, her elbows on her knees. As she cried, she didn't realize Lizzie had come into the room.

Feeling her daughter's hand on her wrist, "mommy why are you crying? Are you sad, because I'm sick and we couldn't go to see Daddy?" Della, wiped her eyes, she pulled Lizzie onto the couch beside her.

"Yes sweetheart, I am sad that we couldn't go visit Daddy, but you can't help being sick. We'll been able to talk to him Later." She giving her a melancholy smile.

"Now let's go get you dress up and fix you breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry," replies Lizzie, jumping off the couch, she tugs at Della's hand.

"Well, you have to eat something, perhaps orange juice and scrambled egg" Della smiles and caressing her daugther´s curls .

"How about that flavor ice cream you like so much?" Says Lizzie, she giving her the naughty smile of his father's dimples making Della smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hotel room, Laura, hangs up the phone smiling, as she fluffs the pillows again the head bard, she crawls back into the bed. She reached over and took the menu from the nightstand drawer. She had plans of ordering coffee and a very large breakfast. Perry couldn't say no, if she already ordered it.

Perry finally finished his shower, put on a robe, shaved and stepped back into the bedroom. Not seeing Laura, but he did smell the coffee from the living room. He knew he hadn't called room service for anything other than last nights wine. Going into the living room, he found Laura dressed in his shirt, stretched out on the couch, newspaper and coffee in hand. Laura, looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning, again. I ordered coffee for you. Breakfast will be here in a few minutes. I ordered a bit of everything not knowing what you would like," smiles Laura.

"Laura, I want you dressed and out of here in less than ten minutes. You want breakfast go home and have it with your husband." Replies Perry.

Laura gets up strolling to where Perry is standing, she puts her hands on his shoulders.

"But Perry, he'll be home until nine and if he catches me coming in, I would have to explain where I spent the night."

Perry removes her hands from his shoulder, letting go, he steps back from her. "I don't care what you do or do not tell him. Preferable the truth."

"Oh really," she turns around, returning to sit on the couch. "Is that what your going to tell Della?"

"Yes. Now go get dress." Perry moves to pour himself a cup of coffee. Laura gets up, as she walks past him, she touches his face. Going into the bedroom she leaves the door open. Perry walked over closing the door, he started walked to the phone .

He called the airlines and made a reservation on its next direct flight to LA. He needed to get home and talk to Della. He had to tell her, what happened had to be done, face to face, not over the phone.

Laura opened the door just enough so she could hear what was going on. She needed to figure out which airlines he was using so she could cancel the flight. She couldn't let him go back to Della. But then again, Laura smiled, Della finding out that Perry had shared his bed with someone else, could work in her favor. Perhaps she should call Della, once she is sure Perry is on the plane.

Finally, Laura was gone, Perry finished gathering some of his personnel belongings. He had called the front desk speaking with the manager, that he would be gone for a couple days and would return for the rest of his items. By passing the front desk, he left for the airport. Once checked in, he went to the executive club, to call Della. It only took two rings for her to answer.

"Hello, Della, its me," says Perry. "I'm on my way home, my flight leaves in about forty-five minutes and should be at LAX about dinner time."

"Perry, what is wrong?" "Something bad happens ? Your obligations in Washington?" Della asks, knowing her husband well enough that something had to be terrible wrong.

"Something has happened here, that I need to talk to you about."

"I called about two hours ago, you were apparently in the shower. Thought I had the wrong room the first time, so I called a second time. Same female voice answered." Says Della.

"Oh. Laura Parrish had come by. She never mentioned answering the phone. Sorry about that." Clearing his throat. "Its Laura that I need to talk to you about." Perry heard Della taking a deep breath, as well as the fact his flight was boarding.

"Della, please, my flight is boarding. I will be home to explain everything to you." "Della Baby do not forget that I love you, see you soon my love."

"I'll be waiting. See you soon." Della hung up the phone, as she sat back down at the table. Lizzie came back .

"Mommy, I thought you were coming up to read to me?" She asks. "Was that Daddy on the phone." Della's nods yes. "Why didn't you call me, I wanted to talk to him?"

"Not only, You'll be able to talk to him in a few hours, you can also kiss him and hug him, he is on his way home." She giving her a melancholy smile again at her daughter. Lizzie began jumping up and down with excitement. Della reached out to catch her hand.

"Please stop, you need to get back into bed and feel a lot better by the time Daddy arrives. But first, my little Miss Mason, whether she wants to or not, will accompany me to breakfast."

Lizzie hugged her mother and they went together to the kitchen.

Della was in the kitchen making breakfast, while Lizzie was sitting in a stool and leaning on the kitchen island, watching her mother prepare breakfast.

When the phone rang, Lizzie hurried to answer thinking it was her dad. "Hello, good morning, Daddy, it's you" Lizzie asked excited.

A female voice answered on the other side of the line was Laura, with a feigned sweet voice, she asked for Della.

"No, I'm not your daddy."

"Hello honey you must be Lizzie, I'm Laura, your daddy's assistant could talk to her mommy please."

"Yes ma'am, I'm Lizzie. Please wait, I getl my mom" Said a smiling Lizzie, putting the phone down, she hurries to the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy, its for you." Says Lizzie, "Its someone named Laura, said she is Daddy's assistant."

Della looked in amazement at her daughter. On the way to the phone, Della wondered why Perry's assistant should be calling her. Della was certain Perry would have told his assistant he was going back to LA and when he would be returning

Picking up the phone, "Della Mason", she said pausing as strange sensation ran through her body. "Yes, Laura, I know who you are, why you want to talk to me?", Della replied.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning, I didn't realize it was you calling, until you hung up the second time." Laura replied sweetly.

Della knew Laura certainly wasn't calling to apologize, just by the sarcastic tone of her voice. Figuring the easiest way to find out what she really wanted was to take the bull by the horns.

"Laura," said Della in a firm voice, "let's put an end to this politeness and just tell me why you really called me."

At that moment Laura changed her tone of voice, leaving behnd any intent of kindness, no restrictions, formality, just a lot of arrogance.

"Well Della, let's remove the masks, you know very well, what I was doing in Perry's room this morning. "She paused letting the comment sink in. "Or rather, what Perry and I did all night."

Della began to tremble but even so her voice was very firm. "Excuse me, I don't seem to understand exactly just what you are trying to tell me."

"Please Della, I know that you're a very smart woman and were cunning enough to trap Perry into marriage by claiming to be pregnant. You're not the sweet, inonce, good person that you pretend to be for the whole world to see. You used all your feminme charms and weapons to change your status from secretary to Mrs. Perry Mason." Says Laura.

"Laura I'm going to hang up, I do not have to listen to any more impertinences on your part, about my character or my relationship with Perry." Replies Della, but before she could hang up, Laura continued.

"Oh your going to finish listening to me. I'm going to tell you why Perry is suddenly retuning to LA and his sudden need to talk to you." Laura heard Della's deep breaths on the other end of the phone line. Knowing Della was still listening, she smiled as she continued...

"Perry and I had a wonderful night together. In my arms he told me he never met a woman so wonderful, one that could please him so easily. He forgot all about you."

Laura smiled as she said everything to Della, at that moment gave her his coup de grace, she had always heard Perry when talking to his wife that he said affectionately baby, she said to Della in an arrogant way.

"I felt so happy when he told me while we were cuddled in bed. I love you so much baby!"

Della just kept listening to Laura without being able to say anything, the tears spilling from her eyes.

Before hanging up the phone Laura told Della that Perry was going to LA to tell her everything and that he was going to end their marriage to start a new life with her.  
Laura hung up the phone with a smile of satisfaction on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure.** **I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Six**

After breakfast Della took Lizzie back to bed, finding the proper book to read until she fell asleep. Della returned to clean the kitchen, listening for Paul to arrive.

Finally hearing the coded knock, Della smiled as Paul opened the door entering the kitchen.

"Morning Beautiful," says Paul. "Can I get some of that?" Pointing at the coffee pot as he sits on stool. Della pours him a cup of steaming coffee, handing it to him.

"So, what's up? How's my goddaughter doing? She feeling better I hope." Paul smiles at her.

"She's feeling better." Sighing she pours herself a cup.

"Hey before you sit could I get some of those home-made cookies?" Paul smiles, as Della reaches for the cookie jar and a plate. "So, have you talked to that husband of yours yet?"

"Briefly. He called a little while ago, to say he was on his way home." Della puts the plate of cookies in front of Paul, then sits opposite him.

"Then why the sad look Beautiful." He reaches over to squeeze hard her hand. "Tell me what happened, you don't need to give me all the details."

Della bit her lower lip, before taking a sip of her coffee. She debated telling Paul, about the phone calls. Knowing Paul had always been protective of her, even where Perry was concerned, she didn't want the two friends at odds with each other.

"I called Perry twice this morning, thought I had the wrong room the first time. But the second time I got the same woman's voice. When I asked if I had Perry Mason's room, she told me yes, but he was in t he shower." Says Della.

"Bit odd the maid would be in the room so early, let alone answering the phone," says Paul.

"A short time later, Perry, called saying he was on his way home. He had something he needed to talk to me about face to face."

"I gather there is a bit more to this. Did he know you had called?" Asks Paul.

"I told him I had called. He said his assistant had stopped by, had to have been her that answered." She pauses. "Apparently she never mentioned that anyone had called."

"Out with the rest of it Della." Says Paul, "Did his assistant call, Laura what's her name?"

"Parrish. Perry called from the airport, to say he was on his way. Not to long after that Laura called." Della wipes a tear from her eye.

"Out with the rest of it." Paul was becoming angry.

"It doesn't make any sense. You know the actions of women regarding Perry over the years."

"You've always worried about that. But we both know Perry and I know he's not going to ruin what he has with you or betray you for some stupid adventure". Says Paul.

"I don't know Paul. He was very angry when I called to say we couldn't come for the weekend and even hung up on me, saying he didn't have time to talk. Now he's coming home to talk to me face to face. Something is so wrong."

"Della, calm down, don't let your imagination run wild. Wait until Perry gets here and see what he has to say. There is no reason to get so upset, before then." Paul gets up, pulling Della from her chair he gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I've got to get back home. Call us if you need anything." He lets go of her, grabbing a couple of cookies he heads for the door.

"Paul," says Della, he stops and turns around to her. "Could I send Lizzie over to your house when she wakes up. I would rather she not be in the line of fire when Perry gets home."

"Sure, but you know she's going to want to see her Daddy." Replies Paul. He leaves, Della sits back down at the table, she picks up one of the cookies, tossing it back on the plate, she begins to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry arrived at LAX, just after 6PM, once in the cab he gave the driver his destination and began staring out the window. His thoughts were of the events over the past 36 hours. Della's call, saying Lizzie was sick, they wouldn't be coming for the weekend. His anger at the way he had spoken to Della on Friday, then the situation with Laura.

Perry was feeling guilty, he didn't think he could bare the disappointment in her eyes. He knew he couldn't hide the truth, Della always figured out the truth always.

Getting out of the cab, Perry took his keys out of his pocket, as he walked to the door. The door opened, there stood his beautiful wife, barely smiling, as she stood in the doorway.

"I saw the cab dropping you off", Della attempted again to smile at her husband. Stepping away from the door, "Are you just going to stand there or are you planning on coming in?"

Perry entered the house, Della closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Della," he says, leaning to kiss her check. Della steps away from him, hearing their daughter coming down the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy, your home." Lizzie ran up to him, he picked her up, hugging her and kissing her curls.

"You feeling better, Princess."

"Yes, but I'm sorry that my being sick was why we couldn't come visit you." Lizzie replied.

Della tried to intervene, explaining Lizzie thought her being sick was why Perry was angrily on the phone.

"Princess, it´s not your fault you got sick and unable to travel. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over. This was one of those times." Says Perry.

"Lizzie, I need you to go upstairs and get dressed, your Uncle Paul will be over shortly to get you. You're going to have a late dinner over there." Says Della.

"Oh, goody, I know what we'll be having." Lizzie giggles and runs up the stairs.

"Paul is coming over to get her." Perry looks at his wife.

"Yes, I figured we needed to talk without any interruptions. Let me make sure she gets dressed properly." Della leave Perry standing in the hallway, following her daughter upstairs.

Within moments Paul arrives and in the living room with Perry.

"Just what are you up to Perry?" Paul asks.

"I just needed to come home and talk to Della. I was rather short with her on the phone and didn't call her back. Plus, I wanted to check on Lizzie. My daughter never gets sick," replies Perry.

Della returns with Lizzie in tow, handing Paul an overnight bag. "Here are her nightclothes, and necessities for the night."

"No Mommy, I don't want to stay overnight. I want to come home after dinner and spend time with Daddy." Lizzie starts to cry.

"Lizzie, I already explained this to you, I need to talk with your Daddy. It may be a very long conversation and as much as we love you, we don't need to be interrupted."

"You're going to fight, aren't you?" Lizzie asks.

"I don't know. So please just go with Uncle Paul and we will see you in the morning," says Della

"Princess, please go, with your Uncle Paul and have fun, your Mommy and I really do need to talk. I promise I will try not to upset her," Perry attempts to smile. "I promise I will be here in the morning to fix you breakfast."

"Do I get those big pieces of egg covered toast and syrup?" Lizzie smiles through her tear stained face.

"You mean the French toast?" Perry asks, as Lizzie nods yes. "Alright on your way." Turning his attention to Paul, who has taken the bag from Della and picked up Lizzie. "Thank you, Paul."

Paul nods, as he goes through the open door, with Lizzie in his arms. Della closes the door behind him. She walks into the living room, where Perry is standing looking out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Della sat on the couch, accepting a glass of wine from Perry, as he sat next to her. Perry empty's his glass with bourbon leaving it on the table.

"Alright Perry, out with it. What is so important that brought you home for a few hours, just to talk to me? Della asks.

"I need to apologize for my actions when you called to say you and Lizzie weren't coming for the weekend, because she was sick. I was thinking only of myself, for you not wanting to leave Lizzie here, to come be with me. I wasn't thinking, just angry and hung up on you." Perry attempts to smile. "It certainly wasn't the first time I've hung up on you and probably won't be the last time."

"I'm well aware of that Perry." Della replies, so tempted to tell him she'd already heard from Laura.

Getting up he walks over to the window, looking out briefly, then turning his attention back to her. "Della, you are the love of my life and I would never intentionally hurt you." Pausing, "I need you to listen to what I have to say, without interruptions if possible."

"Before you start, does this have anything to do with you assistant Laura Parrish?" She asks, watching panic cross Perry's face. She knew she had struck a nerve, now it was just a matter of how long it would take him to tell her what had happened.

"What makes you ask about Laura?" Perry asks, Della shrugs her shoulders and sits back against the couch. "Yes, Laura is part of this." He walks over to the bar, pouring another bourbon, drinking it down, he pours another.

"Perry, getting drunk isn't going to help, at least not until you tell me exactly what you've done wrong, and just had to come home for." Della says angrily.

Perry leaves the glass on the bar, moving back to the couch, he sits down. "I'm sorry, I know what I'm going to tell you, will hurt you to hear." Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly, reaching to take her hand, she pulls it away from him.

"Talk to me, just don't touch me," she says, as she slides to the corner of the couch.

"I was very angry last night, that I went into the bar to have a drink, which turned into several instead of calling to talk to you. While I was there Laura came in and joined me for a drink. She claimed she was concerned, that I was angry when I left the office and hadn't come back after class." Perry starts to tell her. "I told her, I was upset because you had cancelled your plans to come spend a long weekend here, because Lizzie was sick."

"Alright, so you had a couple of drinks and she came to check on you. Doesn't make me happy, but at least she was concerned enough." Said Della.

"There is a lot more to this Della. I kept going on about you, how much I missed you and that you weren't coming to visit." Perry replies. "She thought it was inconsiderate of you for not coming, that you should have just left Lizzie with family and come be with me." Pausing, "She suggested we go upstairs to continue the conversation and wanted to make sure I had something to eat. So, we went up to my suite."

"You went up to your suite with your assistant?" Raising an eyebrow, Della asks, already knowing the answer. She stood up, she had to put some distance between herself and her husband. Perry got up, moving to her, he puts his arms around her waist. "Let go of me, Perry, I don't want you touching me." She pushes her hands against his chest, letting go of her she steps back.

"There is more I need to tell you about what happen. We had several bottles of wine. I drank most of it and had very little of the tray of crackers and biscuits." Perry continued.

"I don't need to hear any more Perry. Laura called me while you were in the air and told me what happened." Della starts to cry, she moves to sit in one of the chairs.  
"Della, Laura called you." Perry asks. "Please listen to me, hear what I have to say about what happened."

"You slept with another woman Perry, what else is there to say?" She asks, looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Please Della," he reaches to take her hands. "Listen to me, hear what I have to say about what happened."

Della withdraws her hands, from his, as Perry sits back on the couch near her. Della wipes her eyes, taking the handkerchief Perry hands her. "Alright let me hear your version of what happened." She was becoming very angry, with her husband.

"I remember her kissing me, not stopping her. We did get undressed and go to bed. Yes, Della I think I did make love to Laura."

"In the same bed you and I shared just a couple weeks ago," reply's Della. "According to her, you said you loved her and wanted to be with her."

"Della, I don't remember any more than going to bed with her." He pauses, looking at Della as she begins to cry again. "When my wake call woke me, I realized we were in bed together. I got up, told her she had to be gone by the time I was out of the shower. I was sure her own husband would be wondering where she was."

"Max, Max Parrish, that's it. I couldn't remember his name, that's her husband, your friend." Remarks Della, she wipes her eyes.

"Yes, Max Parrish. Apparently, they are having some difficulties of their own. I told her to go home, tell him the truth and try to make amends." Perry, pauses. "She was still there, when I got out of the shower, shaved and dressed. She was walking around in an open robe; room service had already brought coffee and was supposed to be bringing breakfast."

"Perry, how could you do this to me, to our family. I've put up with women, who have flaunted themselves at you and tried to get you into their lives. But you managed to brush them off, telling them you weren't interested." Says Della. "Why now?"

Perry gets up pacing in front of the window, "Della, my love, my life, I didn't do this to hurt you, our relationship or our family." Pausing, "Della, I wasn't thinking properly, I was hurt, angry, upset and drinking. I know that's not an excuse for my behavior. I should have just called you back."

"You were hurt and angry at me for not coming to you, because our daughter was sick, to do what you did. Of course, it's not an excuse, how could you use your daughter's illness as a reason to sleep with another woman." Della gave a strong sigh, taking a break.  
"I'm so sorry Della," says Perry.

"It's a bit late for that Perry. I need more wine and something to eat." She replies.

"We could just order something in. I'll go get whatever it is you want and we can talk some more. I'm quite sure you could use a break from looking at me."

"Fine, its nearly eight, figure it out and go pick something up. I'm going to shower and redress while you're gone." Della gets up and starts to walk away. At the bottom of the stairs, she stops and turns back to him. "Your sleeping in the guest room tonight."

Della goes upstairs, Perry to the phone, digging thought the drawer he finds a menu, calling the local Asian takeout he places the order, then leaves to pick it up. Upstairs, Della watches him leave in her car, wondering what he had ordered.

Della got into the shower, letting the hot water run over her. She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Perry would be gone for several more weeks to complete his teaching position. She needed to think about the conversation, perhaps talking to Aunt Mae, when Perry left would help. She certainly couldn't talk to Paul about this. She would call Aunt Mae, to see if she could come down for a visit.

Della had redressed and had the kitchen table set, by the time Perry had returned. He handed her a mixed bouquet of flowers, which she took and put into a vase with water. Perry unpacked the various containers of food he had gotten, he then reached to hold a chair for Della, she sat and he across from her.

"Della, please don't consider leaving me over this, at least not until we've talked more." Says Perry, "I'll go back to Washington, see if I can find someone to take over the lectures, then come back here."  
"You can't do that Perry. You agreed to do this eight week teaching position and you need to finish it." Replies Della. "I need time to absorb all that you have said and done. I have considered taking Lizzie up to see Aunt Mae, next weekend, but Tom is coming home."

"Della, please no one needs to know about this except us. At least until we've talked. I don't want to lose you over a very stupid mistake. I will tell the office, that I need a new assistant, for personnel reasons." Perry says.

"Perry, I am going to talk to Aunt Mae. Tom is going to know something is wrong. I will just tell him that we've had a misunderstanding and I'm very angry with you. Which I am." Replies Della, she opens several containers, putting some of the food in each container on her plate. Perry did the same thing and they ate in silence, although Della barely touched her plate. When they finished eating and the table cleared, they went back into the living room.

Della picks up a book from the table and heads for the stairs.

"Can we talk some more. Please Della." Asks Perry, walking towards her, reaching to put his hand on her arm.

"No, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to bed to read. The guest room is made up for you." Shaking her arm lose, she walks up the stairs, glancing back, she sees tears running down Perry's face.

He was actually crying over, maybe he was realizing that he could be losing it all, because of this one indiscretion. Della kept on walking into their bedroom. At least the sheets had been changed several times since he was gone, there were plenty of signs they shared this room. Della was tempted to toss his items off the bureau, clothes out of the closets. Except she would be the one who would have to clean the mess up. She wasn't that angry with him just yet. He did deserve a chance to talk to her again. Ought to prove interesting with him returning to Washington and Laura. Would he actually ask for another assistant, how would Laura react to his return and the fact she lost her position? Della had to wonder if Laura had told her own husband where and who she spent the night with. Sighing she changed into her nightgown and crawled into her side of the bed.

Perry stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Della walk away from him. He couldn't blame her, but she wasn't leaving him YET. He still had a chance to convince her, he loved her, their life, their family. Suddenly he heard the coded knock at the front door. Damn, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Paul. Going to open the front door, Paul was there.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." Asks Paul.

"Now is not a good time, Paul." Says Perry. "But you're not going away until I let you in are you". Paul shakes his head no, Perry steps back letting him in.

"Where is Beautiful?" Paul asks.

"She's gone upstairs to read. Do you want a drink?" Perry moves over to the bar, pouring himself another drink.

"No, I'll skip having one, think you should to." Says Paul, sitting on the couch.

"You come into my house, saying you want to talk and have the nerve to tell me I shouldn't have a drink." Replies Perry.

"I'd say you've had more than one already. Doubt whatever it was you had for dinner, certainly hasn't absorbed the alcohol you've probably already had."

"Paul, just what is it you want to talk about?" Perry asks.

"Della, has been out of sorts since Lizzie got sick and had to cancel plans to visit you this weekend. Said you were angry, about her not coming, that she should have left Lizzie with us." Replies Paul.

"I was angry with her for not coming. I had been looking forward to seeing both of them", says Perry leaning against the bar. "I wasn't thinking when I said she should have left Lizzie with you. Bad choice of words, I was being selfish, wanting to be with her." Says Perry. "That's why I came home, to apologize for my behavior, which just got progressively worse."

"Did you do something stupid, like sleep with someone, my friend?" Paul looks at Perry, whose face showed anger. "Hey pal, I didn't mean it." He gets up heading for the door, "Sorry Perry, I'll see you in the morning."

Paul leaves, the door slams behind him, which Della heard. She got out of bed going to the window, she saw Paul going across the lawn. She could only hope he didn't know anything.

Perry climbed the stairs, stopping outside their bedroom, tempting to knock, he didn't and continued to the guest room further down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure.** **I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Lizzie and Andrea went upstairs their shared room to get ready for bed. Their laughter and playing was beginning to annoy PJ., who was trying to talk on the phone.

Hanging up, he goes upstairs to the room the girls were in. "Hey would you two brats, quiet down, I was trying to talk on the phone." Says PJ, "I thought Mom sent you two up here to get ready for bed."

Both girls stuck their tongues out at PJ and disappeared into the bathroom. Girls were so annoying at the age, being six years older than his sister, he sometimes wished he had remained an only child. Heading back downstairs to find his mother, entering the kitchen he automatically opening the fridge.

"We just finished dinner within the last half hour. You can't be hungry already." Smiles Margaret.

"Ahh Mom," PJ closes the door. "I was on the phone, but those girls were so loud I couldn't hear Gala, trying to explain the math problem."

"Ummm, since when do you need help with math." Seeing the annoyed look PJ gave her, Margaret smiles. "Alright I'll go upstairs and get them settled. You call Gala back, apologize and make arrangements to get together tomorrow afternoon if you want to."

PJ smiled, grabbing an apple he disappeared and Margaret headed upstairs, finding the girls quietly playing a board game on the floor.

"Alright you two, time for you to get into bed and go to sleep." Says Margaret.

"Can't we finish this game first?" asks Andrea.

"Not tonight. Now both of you into your beds." Margaret picks up the game placing it on the dresser. Leaning over she picks up a robe, leaving it on the bed she kisses Andrea. "Good night, my sweets." Andrea smiles and turns onto her side.

Margaret steps over to sit on the other bed. She leans to kiss Lizzie's forehead, noticing a sadness in the young girl's eyes. "Lizzie, why are you looking so sad? I thought you like spending the night here."

"I do, but I'm just scared about being over here now." Replied Lizzie.

"Now why are you scared, there is nothing to be frightened about," says Margaret, wiping her thumb under the tearing eyes. "We love you and your safe here as always. Can you tell me why your scared?"

"I'm just scared because of Mommy and Daddy. They both said they needed to talk. I know it's about me. We were supposed to go spend a long weekend in Washington, but I got sick and Mommy called Daddy to tell him we wouldn't be coming. He got very angry and hung up on her." Lizzie sits up starting to cry.

Margaret smiles briefly, putting her arms around Lizzie, who leans against her chest. "Oh, my sweet girl, first off it's not your fault. Adults, can have discussions about important and unimportant things. Your parents have some things to get talk about, and sometimes it's easier to talk and yes yell without kids around. Neither have ever done very well, being apart from each other for long."

Margaret kisses her forehead. "I promise Lizzie your world may seem like its turned upside down for a while, but it will be up righted in time." Pausing, she smiles. "One more thing my sweets, your Daddy hangs up on most everyone eventually." Lizzie lays back down on the bed wiping her eyes. Margaret gets up, pulling the covers up, kissing her forehead, she steps to the door, tuning out the lights. "Good night my sweets," she closes the door letting out a breath of air.

Margaret listens for a moment at the door, smiling she hears them giggling and whispering about breakfast.

"Hey Lizzie, remember your Daddy is going to fix you a very special breakfast, the one he doesn't fix to often", Andrea giggles.

"Oh yes, fat bread, dipped into egg mixture, fried then covered with powdered sugar and syrup." Lizzie giggles as well.

"Uncle Perry's French toast". Says Andrea.

Margaret, continued on her way back down stairs, finding Paul sitting in his favorite chair, whiskey in one hand, cigarette in the other. Smiling, "What's with the cigarette? You've been pretty good lately about cutting back," she asks, sitting on the bench in front of the fire place.

"Combination of things today. I'm worried that Perry has done something stupid" He says, putting out the cigarette. "When I was over there, he was alone and having a drink". Margaret shrugged her shoulders at him. "I'm sure it was far from being the first one."

"Umm, there is a very upset young lady upstairs, worrying about what is going on with her parents." Replies Margaret. "I hope we're both thinking the worst is not going to happen to our friends." Pausing, "Let me give you some possibly good news, I think PJ has his first girlfriend. He's been spending a lot of time recently on the phone with Gala, claiming math issue this evening."

"Gala, AHH yes. Down the street, around the corner, block down, 2nd or 3rd house. Like father, like son." Laughs Paul.

"Spare me. I can only hope he won't be the total skirt chaser that his father was." Margaret leans into kiss her husband's check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just after 8am, Della found herself still in bed, unable to get Perry's words out of her head. Perhaps it was part of a dream, but she knew it wasn't. What got her out of bed was the smell of coffee, drifting up from the kitchen. She put on her robe and went down to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, watching Perry working on Lizzie's favorite special breakfast.

Perry didn't have to turn around, as always, he felt her presence, He reaches up taking a cup from the shelf, filling it with coffee, he turns his attention to Della.

"Hello, my love, I hope you were able to get some rest last night." Perry hands her the coffee, accepting it she moves to sit at the island.

"Perry, please try to refrain from such terms of endearment for the current duration. I'm having enough difficulty dealing with the events of the past 24 hours." Replies Della.

"I can only promise I will try. We still have things to talk about. Or I at least need to try to make sure you understand I know what I did was wrong." Says Perry.

"I don't need a repeat or replay of that conversation. We're beyond that now. It's time to figure out what to do about the situation." Replies Della, she briefly raising her eyebrows at him. "Your going back to Washington, finish your teaching requirements and getting a new assistant for the duration."

"Yes, I agree with you on that part. But I really need to ask your forgiveness for what I've done to us, to our marriage, our family. I don't want to lose you or our daughter."

"Our daughter, you should have thought about Lizzie being sick and not gotten angry because I wouldn't travel alone to visit you." Replies Della angrily. "Instead you hung up on me and never bothered to call back to check on her. The one person you've claimed to be one of the most important people in your life."

"Della, I am very sorry that I didn't call back. I've been stupid, I've never meant to hurt either of you." He pauses, "I'm so scared of losing both of you. Please forgive me for the sake of our little one, our marriage, us."

"Stupid, yes, but forgive you, at this moment," Pausing, "you must be out of your mind." She sighs, "I don't have the energy for another round right now. Lizzie will be coming in full speed any minute, she needs to see us calm."

"Your right of course, she deserves quiet time, with her parents, enjoying one of her favorite foods." Perry picks up the coffee pot, refilling Della's cup, then placing a saucer under it.

Della smiled briefly at the gesture, "I'm going to go get dressed before she gets here." Picking up the coffee/saucer, she leaves the room.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're here, I'm home." Lizzie comes running into the kitchen. "Daddy you're here, you didn't leave." She reaches out to Perry, as he moves around the island to pick up his daughter.

"Morning Princess." Kissing his daughter's check, "I told you I would be here and would fix you French toast." Perry then notices Paul has followed Lizzie into the room. "Morning Paul." He puts his daughter down.

"Morning Perry, everything alright over here." Paul asks, noticing no reaction on his friends' face.

"We're just fine Paul," replies Della, entering the kitchen, she puts her coffee down. "Thank you and Margaret for taking care of our girl."

"Any time, never a problem. Look I got to get home. Margaret is making our breakfast." Leans toward Della, kissing her forehead. "You know the number Beautiful". All Della could do was smile, as Paul left.

Della sat down on the stool again, Lizzie climbed onto the one next to her.

"Did you have a good time with Andrea and PJ."

"Boys, but Andrea and I had fun." She smiles, as both Perry and Della laugh a little. "But I would have rather stayed here with you and Daddy."

"Mary Mae Elizabeth, we talked about why it was necessary for you to stay over there. Your Daddy and I had things to talk about, and if we were to argue about anything you didn't need to hear it." Says Della.

"I know Mommy, I'm just scared that it's my fault and you two don't want me around. I'm sorry I got sick so you couldn't visit him." She begins to cry.

"I'll have none of that," Della attempts to smile, "Save your tears for your Daddy, they work better on him." Lizzie wipes her eyes and starts laughing.

"Alright you two, are you ready to eat?" Perry turns to his wife and daughter, with a pitcher of juice in one hand and a plate of bacon in the other. "Both of you need to get to the table."

"Oh Daddy, it smells so good." Says Lizzie, sliding off the stool and going to sit at the table.

Breakfast by rather quickly and quietly, with very little communication. Della and Perry, talked about how Lizzie was feeling and her night at the Drakes'. Finally finished, Lizzie got up, going over to Perry, she gives him several kisses.

"Thank you for coming home and making me such a good breakfast." She giggles.

"Off you go Lizzie. You need to get into the shower and get off all that stickiness. I think there is more on you and your Daddy, than inside of you." Della smiles at her daughter.

"Oh no Mommy, I promise there is a lot more inside, than on the outside of me." She laughs, "but I will go shower and redress." She skips off heading upstairs to her room.

While Lizzie was gone, Della and Perry cleaned up the kitchen. Della, started the dishwasher, taking the mug of coffee, Perry handed her. They headed for the living room sitting on the couch waiting for Lizzie to return. The wait wasn't long, Lizzie returned bouncing onto the couch between her parents.

"Daddy, I'm so glad your home. Breakfast was so good. What's for lunch?" She asks.

"Princess, I think we should take it easy on you eating, so much. You were really sick over the past few days." Perry smiles. "Besides, how can you think of eating again so soon?"

"Because Mommy has said more than once, that you get real busy with work that you would forget to feed her." Lizzie flashed that smile she inherited from her father.

"She's got you there Perry." Laughs Della.

Perry smiles at the two most important women in his life. "Princess, we'll figure something out later. But you need to know that I do have to go back to Washington, later on today."

"But you just got home and we haven't spent any time together."

"I am sorry about that, but I needed to see both of you and talk to your mother. I am sorry I got angry about you being sick and not able to visit." Pausing, "I had hoped that my coming home to check on you both would help."

"We will try to figure out when to go visit your Daddy before he leaves." Says Della.

"But I want you to stay." Lizzie, starts to cry, getting up she runs upstairs. Perry gets up to follow her. Della reaches out to grab his hand, he looks back at her.

"Don't Perry. Let her go." Says Della, he sits back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late Sunday afternoon, Perry just hung up the phone from making a reservation back to Washington. The phone rang, picking it up, "Mason", says Perry.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing home? I thought Mom and Lizzie were joining you for the weekend?" Asks Tom.

"Hello to you to Tom. I'll let you talk to your mother she can explain it better." Says Perry, stepping away from the desk handing Della the phone.

Taking the phone as she sits at the desk, "Hello Tom, I wasn't expecting you to call until later this evening."

"Gee Mom, I just thought I would be considerate and call you early for once. But if you want to go back to fighting with Dad, I'll hang up." He laughs.

"That's not very funny Tom." Pausing she takes a deep breath. "Lizzie and I were supposed to go Thursday afternoon to spend a couple days with you Dad. But Lizzie got sick, coughing with an upset stomach and high fever."

"Oh, sorry Mom. How's Lizzie feeling now? Can't be too good if Dad has flown home." Says Tom.

"She is feeling much better, still has a slight fever, but her appetite is back." Replies Della.

"Ah Dad must have fixed his famous fat bread, egg, syrup and sugar." Tom smiles, "He is going back to finish teaching, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's leaving in a couple hours." Della takes a breath, "He came home to check on Lizzie and to apologize. He got angry when I called to say we weren't coming."

"Which means he hung up on you and didn't call you back right away." Replies Tom.

"Yes, he hung up and never called back, at least not until he got to the airport saying he was coming home. I tried call several times Friday morning, with no answer. " She sighs. "Tom, can I call you back later, there are some things you need to know about. But right now, he needs to spend time with Lizzie and we still need to do some more talking ourselves."

"Alright Mom, look I'll call you around nine, I've got a couple things I need to do, like my laundry. Maybe I should just bring it home to let you do it." Tom heard his mother laugh.

"Perhaps you should." Says Della.

"Later Mom." Tom hangs up.

Hanging up the phone, she leans back in the chair. Perry comes back into the room, placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "Does he know yet?" Perry asks.

"No, I didn't tell him any more than what he needed to know for now. That Lizzie has been sick, I called to tell you to cancel our plans and that you hung up on me." Replies Della. "I will be talking to him again after you leave."

"Just what are you going to tell our son?" Perry asks.

"Same thing that I expect you to tell him. So, if your planning on calling him, I suggest you tell him what you did and why." Pausing, "As for me, I'll tell you got angry, got drunk and went to bed with your married assistant." Taking a sip of coffee, she raised her eyebrows at Perry, whose face went pale and hardened.

As Tom gathered up his laundry, granted it would take less time for him to do it himself, he was tempted to take it home to his mother. Tom wondered exactly what was going on at home, neither of his parents sounded right He knew there had to be more to just Lizzie being sick, their trip cancelled, for his Dad to fly back to LA for an overnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry was in their bedroom, placing several items into an overnight bag, as Della watched him. She was having mixed feelings about him returning to Washington, but he had a commitment. She was certain the distance would be good for them, just not the person he would have to see again.

"Do you want to tell me what you're feeling or are you just going to stand there in silence?" Perry asks.

"I'm angry Perry, frustrated, jealous and so afraid that you will be tempted by Laura again. That you won't terminate her and ask for another assistant." Says Della.

"I told you I would ask for another assistant," Says Perry, walking over to her, he puts his hands on her arms, but she steps back and around him. Della sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that I have hurt you, hurt our relationship, our family as a whole." Pausing, he reaches to touch Della's chin, she looks up at him, he drops hand. "Whether or not you chose to believe me, I will always love you. I can't change what I have done."

"Perry, I need time to process all of what has happened. You have a commitment to teach which needs to be completed. I just don't like the situation which is of your own doing and that you're returning to. I don't trust Laura Parrish. I'm not sure I can trust you around her." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to tell Tom briefly what has happened, he is due home for a long weekend soon. I suggest you figure out how to be here as well."

"Just call me with the dates and I will find someone to cover my classes and be here." Says Perry.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Della gets up and goes into the bathroom, closing the door, she turns on the water. Lizzie appears in the doorway, seeing Perry and the bag on the bed, she starts to cry.

"Oh Daddy, I hoped you weren't going to leave us." Going to Perry, she wraps her arms partially around his waist. He brushes the curls from her forehead. "I want you to stay here and help me with my reading at bedtime."

"Have a seat on the bed Princess." Lizzie lets go of him, sitting where Della had just been sitting. "We've already talked about this several times in the last few hours. I came home to talk to your Mommy and to make sure you were feeling better. But I do have to leave only because I have a job in Washington, that I committed to and have to finish." He smiles, "I know you don't like to have Mommy help you."

"She pays to much attention to how I pronounce words." She sniffles, wiping her eyes. "You can't leave, I've heard you two, now your both angry. I'm so scared that you won't be coming back to us. You need to stay and fix whatever it is that is wrong. Tell me what I've done wrong and I'll try to fix it." Lizzie says, wiping her eyes, again.

"You have done nothing wrong." Pausing he takes a breath, "Look Tom is coming home for a long weekend and I will be back then, if not sooner. I am sorry that the fact your mother and I are upset has caused you to be upset and unhappy. None of it is your fault." Perry kisses her forehead.

Della comes out of the bathroom, she sits on the other side of the bed, handing Lizzie some Kleenex. Lizzie takes the Kleenex, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Lizzie, I know you're a bit young to understand this. I know your upset about us being angry with each other, but we're tired and neither of us like being so far apart for so long."

"It's because I got sick, that we couldn't go stay with Daddy in Washington." Lizzie starts sobbing.

"Listen to me one last time young lady," says Perry. "It's not an excuse or a very good reason, but I was tired, I was missing you and you Mother, I got angry, because I was thinking of only myself. I came home to talk to her about how bad I had behaved and to make sure you were getting better. I had to see for myself." Perry bits his lower lip, hoping his daughter would accept the reasoning.

The sound of a car horn was heard. "Perry, that must be your cab, you need to leave," says Della.

Perry gets up, going around the bed, he closes the overnight bag, kissing Della's check, then his daughter's forehead, "Bye you two, I promise I will call you both tomorrow." He leaves, hearing the front door close, Lizzie gets off the bed and runs to the window, watching the cab leave.

Della gets up extending her hand to Lizzie, "Come on young lady, let's get you to bed and get some reading done." Della smiles, "I will try not to correct your pronunciation, unless it's really bad". Lizzie takes her mother's hand and giggles, as they walk head for her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Della had finished listening to Lizzie reading and got her settled into bed. Having tucked her in, she gently stroked her black curls and kissing her forehead. Della turned off the lights, left the room, closing the door she headed downstairs. Going into the kitchen she fixed herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves, then headed into the office waiting for Tom to call. Della wasn't sure just how much to tell him except the truth and enough so he wouldn't want to come home. The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello," says Della.

"Hi, Mom, has Dad left for Washington, yet?" Tom asks.

"He left about an hour ago, I got Lizzie to bed and her reading done." Replies Della.

"That must have proved interesting. Reading aloud is so much easier to do with Dad than with you." Tom said he laughs, then realizing he didn't get a reaction from his mother. "Out with it Mom, why was Dad home, instead of you and Lizzie being in Washington with him."

Della sighs, sitting back in the chair. "Lizzie hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days, head congestion, stomach ache, but wasn't complaining."

"She gets that from you," says Tom. "You have to be nearly dying to admit that you are sick and still say you are fine." Della smiled to herself, he was right.

"I had to pick her up at school around noon on Wednesday, because she was feeling worse, I called your father and told him we couldn't make it."

"If he was true to form, he hung up on you. Didn't he?" asks Tom.

Della smiled, "Of course he did, but not before he said I should come anyway. Didn't seem to register just how sick Lizzie was."

"That's because he was thinking of himself, not the fact Lizzie was sick." Says Tom. "There is more to this situation, than him just being selfish."

Della continued, "I tried calling him several times, but never got an answer. He apparently became more frustrated at the situation, that after classes on Friday, he went into the hotel bar and began drinking. At some point, his assistant Laura Parrish joined him." Taking a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying. Tom heard the sob.

"Out with the rest of it Mom, what happened? What did he do?" Asks Tom. "Tell me all of it." Della could hear the frustration and anger starting to build in Tom's voice.

"He apparently started talking about feeling selfish, about wanting me to come for a visit anyway. That he finally realized I wouldn't leave Lizzie, especially with her being sick." Pausing, "He took her upstairs, had more to drink and then he went to bed with his married assistant."

Tom, calm down, please."

"Calm down, you want me to be calm. It's a good thing Dad has gone back to Washington." Replies Tom.

"For right now, he needs to complete his teaching commitment. I also needed and wanted to put distance between the two of us. I need time to think about the situation. He promised me that he would have the school provide him with another assistant." Pausing, "but that is only part of the problem".

"Only part of the problem," replies Tom. "What else could there be. He gets drunk, sleeps with his assistant, then comes home expecting you to forgive him."

"We did some talking, some arguing. But the only thing that is really settled was him going back to finish his teaching commitments, with the first thing being to get a new assistant." Pausing, "you might as well know the rest of it. Lizzie, heard me talking to Uncle Paul about the conversation with your Dad. She blames herself being to sick to travel and Dad being mad at me for it." Says Della

"That's stupid. She couldn't help getting sick, Dad is the only one to blame for what he has done to you, to your marriage, to our family." Replies Tom.

"We've talked to her separately and together, trying to get her to understand, she couldn't help being sick. That Dad just got upset, because he was really missing us and was so looking forward to seeing us."

"I'm coming home." Says Tom angrily.

"No, your not, young man. You stay right where you are. Your not due home until next week." Replies Della.

"Mom, you shouldn't be alone. I also want to be by your side, you are my priority."

"I appreciate your concern, but I won't be alone. Lizzie is going back to school tomorrow and I'm going to work. I'm going to call Aunt Mae and have her come down for a couple of days." Pausing, "I don't need to worry about you anymore than I already do. You stay were you are, concentrate on your classes." She pauses again, smiling. "Do you hear me young man?"

"Yea, I hear you Mom, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I can worry about you and Lizzie, right?" He hears a small laugh from his mother. "Perhaps I should call Dad," says Tom.

"Let it go for the moment, I need to get things settled in my own mind and your father must face his own demons alone. Besides, I suspect he maybe calling you in the next day or two, you can talk to him then." Says Della. "Be polite, listen to what he has to say and be respectful."

"Alright, I'll call tomorrow, to talk to Lizzie, just to make sure she feeling alright. There is a place up here that does balloon bouquets, think they have small teddy bears as well."

"Maybe a cuddly kitten, she would like that. Use the card I gave you, not your school one." Della tells him.

"Alright Mom," says Tom. "I'll call you tomorrow, Good night."

"Love you, good night," Says Della, hanging up the phone.

Della went into the kitchen, to fix another cup of tea, sitting at the counter, she pulled the newspaper towards her. She really didn't want to read any bad news, she already had enough bad in her life for the moment. She knew Perry would call Tom, sometime tomorrow and try to explain to their son, why he did what he was trying to destroy the most important thing in his life, his relationship, his marriage to her. Della couldn't even understand why Perry had done what he had done.

Tom knew his mother was a strong woman, that she loved Perry and would survive. He couldn't understand why Perry would set out to betray their relationship, their marriage. Perry has always claimed that the three of them, were the most important people in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning was the beginning of a busy day for Della. She had barely slept, waking with a terrible headache, after taking several aspirin with coffee, she proceeded with getting things organized. First calling Gertie, saying she would be in the office after dropping Lizzie off at school. Lizzie who was feeling much better and more than happy to be going back to school.

Della sat at Perry's desk, having asked Gertie not to be bothered for at least an hour, she stared at the files and mail laying in front of her. Thinking back over the last five days, she wished it was all to have been a nightmare, which it wasn't. She could only hope that there would be very few words of anger between father and son, yet if there were, they could work it out. She didn't want their children to be caught in the middle of the situation.

Della reached for the phone, she could no longer wait to call Aunt Mae, she needed to talk to someone other than Perry's best friend. The phone was answered on the fourth ring, "Hello," came the soft voice Della wanted to hear.

"Hello, Aunt Mae," says Della.

Well hello, Della," says Mae. "Is there something wrong?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Della attempts to laugh.

"Simply because its Monday morning, your supposed to be returning from Washington, today. Not calling me from the office." Replies Mae. "So, tell me."

"We didn't make the trip, because Lizzie was really sick last week." Pausing, she sighs, "there has been an incident with Perry. I don't want to go into it over the phone and was wondering if you could come visit for a couple of days."

"Are you alright?" Mae asks, knowing Della and Perry's history, she wondered what he had done to upset her this much.

"We will be alright. I just need to talk to you. Plus, Lizzie will be happy to see you" Says Della. "I'll call Paul and have him send someone up to get you. I know it's a short of a drive for you from Bolero Beach, I don´t want you to drive."

"Alright, I will talk to you later, darling. Give Lizzie a kiss for me," replies Mae. "Good bye."

"Bye" says Della, hanging up the phone, only to pick it up again. She dials Paul's office. "Hello, this is Della, could I speak to Paul please." She only had to wait a few seconds before he answered.

"Hey, Beautiful, what's up? Lizzie alright?' He asks.

"She's fine, off to school this morning. Look I need you to send someone up to Bolero Beach tomorrow to pick up Aunt Mae." Says Della.

"Calling in reinforcements," laughs Paul.

"Not funny Paul. I just don't want her driving down here alone."

"Sorry. Look you've probably got a desk loaded with work. Why don't I just call Aunt Mae, make the arrangements and then let you know." says Paul.

"Alright, just don't forget to call me back." Says Della, hearing Paul laugh, she just hangs up the phone.

Della thought maybe it was wrong to bother Paul. Smiling she realized why he was willing to call Aunt Mae to make travel arrangements, he would be going to get her. Paul had a soft spot for her and Lizzie, but there was a particular one for Aunt Mae. It would be an interesting trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry had stopped by his hotel, to shower and change before going into his office. Once there, he called the personnel office, making the request for a new office assistant, due to personal reasons.

Hanging up the phone, he heard the outer door open and close Laura came breezing into the office, as if nothing had happened.

"Laura what are you doing here?" Perry asked. "After what we talked, Saturday morning, you agreed that you would no longer be my assistant."

Laura, stops near to him, she leans in to kiss his check. Perry steps away, moving around his desk.

"Perry, there is no reason why I should quit this job. Considering what happened between us, only proves how good things are between us and could continue to be.' Laura smiles at him.

Perry took a deep breath, trying hard to control his temper as he listens to Laura replay what had happened between them.

"Laura, tell me, why did you feel it necessary to call Della?" He asks, "just what did you say to her." Keeping his courtroom stare on his face.

"I just thought she should hear my version of what happened. That we spent the night together and she is no longer the most important woman in your life. Nor woman who would be occupying your bed." Says Laura, attempting to smile. "That its going to be us, you and me."

Perry just about to lose his temper, "Laura, stop talking and listen very carefully to me. I will always love Della, she is the only woman in my life. I know that I will be spending the rest of my life, trying to obtain forgiveness from her." Taking a deep breath, "I've called the personnel office, requesting a new assistant for the duration of my stay here. I want you out of here now. Go back to where ever it is you spent the weekend, I suspect it wasn't with Max. Find your husband, tell hm what happened and why."

Laura drops down in one of the chairs and starts to cry. "Perry you can't do this to me, to us. You know Max and I have had troubles, our marriage is failing. I couldn't tell him, I've found someone else."

"You couldn't tell Max, what happen, even if it was your version, but you could call Della." Angrily Perry says, "Get out of this office now, I don't ever want to see you again."

Laura gets up, wiping her eyes. "You'll be coming back to me Perry. I'm sure your precious Della won't forgive you." Pausing, as she steps through the door, "You will be back for me." She closes the door, as Perry sat down, he picked up a book, tossing it at the door.

"Damn her," he whispers, leaning back he rubs his eyes, he knew he hadn't seen or heard the last of Laura Parrish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't quite five o'clock when Della decided to go home. Stopping in the reception area, she told Gertie to go ahead and close up the office, she was leaving. Gertie, smiled, wishing her boss a good night.

Della wanted to pick Lizzie up early from the Drakes' and fix dinner at home for both of them. Margaret worked part time in Paul's office and was home by the time the kids got home from school.

Leaving the car in her driveway, Della walked over to the Drakes', ringing the door, Margaret opened it almost immediately.

"Hey, Della, come on in," Smiles Margret, stepping out of the way, she enters."Have a seat. How are you doing?"

Della didn't want to go into details, with Margaret. "I'm alright. Perry and I have a few things to work out. You know how he gets when things don't go the way he wants He got angry, when I called saying Lizzie was too sick for either of us to travel. He didn't like the fact I wouldn't leave her with you." Smiling, hoping that would end anymore questions, she wasn't willing to answer. "He came home to apologize for hanging up on me and to check to make sure his Princess was getting better."

"I'm glad things weren't as bad as Paul and I imagined. We did have one very unhappy, upset, scared young lady over here Saturday night worrying about her parents." Giving Della a brief smile.

Their conversation ended, because of Lizzie and Andrea came racing down the stairs to their mothers. Lizzie, wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulder. Della kissed her check.

"Mommy, you came home early. I'm so glad." Says Lizzie, letting go of Della.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you hadn't over done it at school." Says Della, "Besides I didn't want to have dinner alone." Pausing, "hello Andrea."

"Hello Aunt Della, how are you?" Andrea smiles.

"I'm just fine," She stands up. "I heard you two had a good time Saturday night."

"For the most part we did. PJ was bothering us as usual." The group laughs. "He is so annoying and has a girlfriend."

"Andrea," says Margaret.

"I know I'm not supposed to tease him about it." Both girls laugh.

"We better be going, there is a delivery truck just pulling into our driveway." Says Della.

"Can't be from Perry, he would have sent anything to the office." Says Margaret, as they walk over to the door, which she opens. "Go on you two, see you later." Della and Lizzie, step out waving good bye. Lizzie ran home, meeting the delivery person, who was carrying a small basket, with a cover over its contents and balloons attached to its handle.

"Hi, who are you looking for?" Lizzie asks.

"I'm looking for a Miss Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason," came the answer. "Hello" he says to Della, who had caught up with her daughter.

"I'm Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason." Pausing, "Look Mommy, someone sent me balloons. Can't be Daddy."

"Hello, Mike," says Della. She recognized the young man from the neighborhood, this had to be an afternoon part-time job. If she remembered correctly he was in his first year at one of the local colleges.

Della opens the front door, stepping inside, inviting Mike in. Leaving the door open, she goes to get some money out of the desk drawer. He hands Lizzie the basket, "You must be one special young lady."

"Thank you for bringing it to me." Lizzie disappears with the basket.

Della hands Mike a tip, both saying thank you. Mike leaves, she closes and locks the door, following Lizzie into the kitchen. Finding Lizzie sitting at the counter, turning the basket round and round.

"Why don't you just take the cloth off and see what's inside?" asks Della.

"I don't see a card," says Lizzie. Della reaches up, taking the card off one of the balloon strings. Taking it Lizzie opens it, getting excited. "Tom sent all this to me. He hopes I'm feeling better." Putting down the card, she removes the basket cover, finding several of her favorite candies and a stuffed kitten inside. She squealed with delight.

"Don't touch the candy. I'm fixing dinner, mc and chicken or grilled hot dogs?" She asks, before she could get an answer, the phone rang and Lizzie was answering it.

"Masons", pausing Lizzie listens.

"Hello little one, how is my favorite sister?" Tom smiles.

"I'm your only sister," Lizzie laugh. "I just got my basket, thank you so much for sending it to me. I love it, especially the kitten, I'm going to call him Mr. Fritz."

"Mom told me you were really sick last week. I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright." Says Tom.

"It was because I got sick, that we couldn't go visit Daddy. He got really angry at Mommy, because of me." He heard the sadness that was suddenly in her voice.

"Hey little one stop that nonsense. No one is blaming you for getting sick. Dad just got mad, angry because things didn't work out the way he wanted. He tends not to do well being away from Mom and you for too long." Pausing, "are you listening to me?"

"I hear you, I just didn't like having to spend the night next door, because he was only home for a couple of hours." Says Lizzie.

"I know, but I hear he made your favorite breakfast and you then had to ask what was for lunch," Says Tom, hearing his sister laugh.

"That's because he forgets to feed Mommy, when he gets busy." Says Lizzie.

Tom was relieved to hear his sister laugh. "Hey let me talk to Mom for a minute."

Lizzie never said good bye, hands the phone to Della, "Tom wants to talk to you."

Della takes the phone from Lizzie, "Would you take your basket up to your room, please." Lizzie grabs her basket, heading upstairs, Della turns her attention back to the phone. "Hello Tom, that was a very lovely basket you sent her."

"Glad she likes it. Told the sales person it was for my sister." Says Tom. "I wanted to make sure that your alright. How was work and have you heard from Dad today?"

"I was busy at work, so don't worry about me, I will be fine. I want you to concentrate on your studies." Pausing, "And no I haven't heard from your Dad today. Suspect I will be hearing from him about the time Lizzie goes to bed."

"Hey, can't help but worry, comes with being a part of the family. You know I'm grateful that you took me in when I lost my Mom. I love you and worrying especially when Dad hurts you, even unintentional." Pausing, "but I promise I will concentrate on my studies."

"Since you asked, I take it you haven't heard from him?" Della asks.

"No, I thought he would have called. But he's probably been busy with classes and a new assistant. He might not want to talk to me, considering he knows we always talk on Sunday night." Says Tom.

"Look Tom, I don't mean to cut you short, but I need to finish fixing dinner, get Lizzie to bed and straighten up, as Aunt Mae is coming for a couple of days." Says Della.

"Alright mom, I'll try to call tomorrow. Tell Grandma Mae, hello, hug and a kiss to her and Lizzie", says Tom. "Bye Mom". He hangs up as does Della. She sits on one of the stools, her headache was returning, knowing part of it was due to stress and the fact she hadn't eaten most of the day. Della sighed, she knew that lack of appetite and headache would be inseparable companions for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mae had gone to sit on her porch, to watch the sun set. Granted she knew she would hear everything from Della's point of view soon enough. She had brought out the phone with her, along with a pitcher of tea. Filling the glass, she dialed Perry's number in Washington. The phone barely rang twice, when it was answered, "Mason".

"No doubt I dialed the proper number," said Mae. "How are you, Perry?"

Perry was not surprised that it was Mae calling, just wasn't expecting the call so soon. Figured Mae would spend a couple days in LA and would call him, when she returned home. "I suspect you already know the answer to that question, Mae. I'm sure Della already told you."

"She did call me from LA this morning, which was a surprise. I thought she and Lizzie were due back from visiting you today."

"That is what should have happened. Della called me to say Lizzie was really sick and they wouldn't be making the trip." Says Perry.

"Which can only mean one thing, you probably hung up on her, not calling her back, being selfish." Says Mae, becoming angry. "What have you done to my niece to make her so sad?"

"Look Mae, not to appear rude or ill-mannered towards you, stay home. What is going on between the two of us, is our problem and ours alone to solve." Says Perry.

"Stop right there young man, you may be the great attorney Perry Mason, but save your court room attitude for someone else." Says Mae, angrily. "What have you done, Perry, or do I have to ask Paul Drake, when he comes to get me tomorrow?"

"Don't Mae, I'll tell you. Paul only knows that I got angry, because they didn't make the trip, that Della won't leave Lizzie with them to come for the visit." There was a sorrow sound in his voice.

"How much worse is this Perry?" Taking a sip of her tea. "Do I need to go get something more for my tea."

Hearing Perry taking a deep breath, "No wait until I get done, you'll be needing the rum by then. I'll save you the details and give you just the highlights." Pausing, "does Della know you were going to call me?"

"No, I suspect that when all is said and done, I might tell her I talked to you .Otherwise, she'll just figure I'll call you when I return home." Sipping her tea, she sighs, "out with it.

"I didn't call her back at all. The next day, I went to my office, then off to teach my classes. By late afternoon, I was really frustrated, that I went straight to the hotel bar."

"Knowing your eating habits, because of Della, you started drinking on an empty stomach," she smiled to herself, hearing Perry grunt.

It was times like this Perry, wished Mae would just disappear. She was extremely protective of Della, knowing just about everything regarding their lives, office, courtroom and privately.

"I drank two drinks very quickly, getting a third one when my office assistant Laura Parrish showed up. She was concerned that I hadn't returned to the office or called to say I wouldn't be returning." Pausing, "I offered to buy her a drink, she inquired as to what was wrong with me. She didn't consider the fact Della cancelled our weekend plans to be important, certainly not worth getting drunk over."

"Alright so you had a few, bought your assistant one or two as well. Look Perry just cut to the chase." Says Mae rather sarcastically, knowing the worst was yet to be heard.

"We ended up going up to my room where I ordered a couple bottles of wine, which I drank most of. To make matters worse I took my assistant to bed, we spent the night together."

Perry got it out, now he just had to wait for the reaction that was coming.

Mae's first thought was that she couldn't shot him. "I assume Della knows all of this."

"I flew home Saturday afternoon, sent Lizzie over to the Drakes for the night so we could talk." He sighs, "I know I've been extremely stupid and have hurt the most important person in my life, Della. I have also hurt Lizzie as well."

"Until now, I thought you were a rather smart man. But because you didn't get your way, you got drunk and stupid." Pausing, "you of course never considered flying home Friday night, instead of after the incident"

"All I knew Saturday morning was that I needed to get home to Della and Lizzie. I needed to tell her face to face what I had done and to check on our daughter". Perry was sounding tired, defeated. "Laura called Della while I was in the air." He heard Mae taking a deep breath, knowing he was in for a titrate from her.

"Perry Mason, your going to spend a life time apologizing Della. I know my niece can and has forgiven you for a lot of things over the years, but I'm not sure about this indiscretion." Says Mae. "Now about Lizzie, I figure she's blaming herself for getting sick and that is why your mad at Della."

"We tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, that I was mad, because," pausing, "yes, I'll say it, I didn't get my way."

"Alright, least now I know what I'm heading into. I don't think I'll mention we had this talk." Replies Mae.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to hang up and call my wife before Lizzie goes to bed." Says Perry.

"It is rather late out here," says Mae.

"I know, but knowing my princess, she's probably giving her mother a hard time about going to bed to read." Replies Perry, "besides you should go put something in that tea." They both laugh, hanging up without saying good bye to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Finally finishing a simple dinner, Lizzie loaded the dishwasher, as Della wiped off the counters and stove. The dishwasher started, "Alright young lady, its late and time to get off to bed." Says Della.

"But Mom, I know it's late here, but Daddy was supposed to call." Lizzie pouts, looking at Della.

"Save that look for your Dad." Shaking her head, "Alright go up get your reader and met me back here in two minutes." Gently pushing her daughter towards the door. While Lizzie went to get her book, Della made hot chocolate, setting the cups on the counter.

"Oh, Mom, hot chocolate," Says Lizzie, reaching for a cup.

"Not until you read three pages to me." Smiles Della, raising her eyebrows at the look she got from her daughter, suddenly the phone rang. "Saved by the bell."

Lizzie, moved to answer the phone. "Masons,"

"Hello Princess, how was your day?" Perry asks, hearing Lizzie giggle.

"I'm much better now, I went to school today." Replies Lizzie.

"I know it's a bit past your bedtime, but I needed to finish up some work before I called you," Pausing, "you haven't been giving your mother a hard time about going to bed."

"Not really, I just wanted to wait up until you called" Said Lizzie.

Perry realized at least one of them at home was missing him. "Have you done your reading yet?" he asks, knowing Della always made sure they read.

"No." She replies, "Oh Daddy, Tom sent me balloons, with a basket of my favorite candy and a stuffed kitten, Mr. Fritz."

"So, I now have to compete with your brother for your love?" He asks.

"No, Daddy, I love my brother and I love my Daddy," She replies.

"Alright princess, I need to speak with your Mom. So off to bed and don't give her any trouble. Maybe you'll get a free pass on reading." Says Perry.

"Maybe, good night Daddy," Says Lizzie, handing the phone to Della. "He wants to talk to you."

Della had been listening to the one-sided conversation. Least he was attempting to make things right with Lizzie. She took the phone, "Off to bed young lady, take your reader with you. I will be up in a couple of minutes." Lizzie took her book and hot chocolate, Della waited to hear footsteps on the stairs, then answers the phone in her hand. "Hello Perry."

"Hello, Della," he says. "She sounds a bit tired."

"It was a full day at school, I'm glad you called to talk to her." Replies Della. "Now tell me how things went for you. Have you gotten a new assistant yet?" She was tempted to ask if he had seen Laura Parrish.

"Yes, I stopped at the hotel for a shower, shave and change of clothes. I called the personnel office and made the request prior to the start of my first class." He sighs, "You sound tired, but calmer than when I left. Hope you managed to get some sleep. How was work Babe?"

"Perry please don't call me that. I can't handle terms of endearment from you right now. Please try to remember that, if you don't think you can, then Della will just have to do." She still sounded very annoyed with him. "Just so that you know I have spoken to Mae, she will be coming up for a couple of days, starting tomorrow. I do intend to tell her what is going on between us, including the phone call."

"I know you need to talk to someone, but why invite Mae up for a visit?" He suddenly realizes what he had just said. "Della, I'm sorry, you have every right to talk to anyone you want to and to invite whoever to visit at our home." Pausing, "I really don't think we need to tell anyone that we've got any problems. That this should be just between us." Not telling her that Mae had already called him and she heard his version of their problems.

"Little late for that. I had told you that I would tell our son, when he called, so he does know. Yes, I told him your reaction to my cancelling the trip that you got drunk and slept with your assistant." Pausing she wipes her eyes, "Look Perry, he's coming home, for the long weekend break. It would be nice if you made an attempt to be here, considering you haven't talked to him recently."

Perry heard the anger again, he so wished he could hold her and make her forget what had happened over the last three days. "I don't know if I can face him, knowing what I have done has hurt my entire family. I am going to call him again, I just wanted to call to check on you and Lizzie first.

"Enough Perry, I need to go make sue Lizzie has gotten into bed. Perhaps she has finished her hot chocolate and already asleep." Pausing, "or at least pretending to be asleep so she doesn't have to read."

"Alright, please know that I'm sorry for hurting you." He says, "Good night Della."

"Good night Perry," she hangs up the phone, wiping her tears, she sits on a stool to finish het hot chocolate. Realizing the headache was still there, she hoped Lizzie would at least be pretending to be asleep and the reader would have to wait another day.

Perry sat down on his bed, still holding the phone. Staring at it, he realized Della had actually hung up on him. He could only hope that they could work things out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul arrived just before seven at Mae's front door in Bolero Beach, it was only a moment before it was opened and he was greeted with a cup of coffee.

"Come on in, Paul and here," says Mae, he takes the cup she handed him, stepping inside. "Give me a couple minutes I just want to finish checking the house."

"Take your time," He sips the coffee, "Where are your bags, so I can put them into the car."

"Sit, drink your coffee and there are fresh cookies on the table," Says Mae, knowing Paul was always hungry. He sits on the couch, he starts to eat a cookie.

"Mae, if I weren't already married," Paul says.

"Nah, I couldn't afford the food bill with you around." Moments later, the house was locked and they were on their way to LA.

"Suspect this may take a bit longer, with the morning rush hour traffic," Says Paul, "so we've got plenty of time to talk."

"Just what do you want to talk about Paul? The weather?" Says Mae with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Or should we just cut to the chase?"

Paul realized again, just where Della got her directness from. "Look Mae, I know beautiful and Perry are having some issues. I figure it's more than just Lizzie being sick and they weren't able to visit him."

"Paul, I know you think of my niece as a sister and Perry has been your best friend for years. But this is one time, we should just stay out of it." Replies Mae.

"But Della called you and invited you for a visit. These visits are usually well planned in advance. She must have told you something."

"Paul, I know we haven't gone far, but pull into the next rest stop." Mae request.

"Sure, but why?" He asks as he pulls into a rest area. Mae turns to face Paul.

"Paul, I know you and Margaret are worried about them as am I. They need to work this out for themselves. If they want to involve us, they will ask or tell us."

"Lizzie, spent Saturday night with us, because they needed to talk. Neither of them would say what brought Perry home." Says Paul. "I know he probably got angry when she called to say they couldn't make it, hanging up on her." He smiles, "I know he hangs up on everyone, but he flew home for only a few hours. Something isn't right."

"Let it go Paul. I don't want to see your family's friendships damaged by asking to many questions. I know you're a good detective, but this time please leave it alone. If and when they are ready to talk to any or all of us they will." She attempts a smile, "be there for them and for the children. Yours are going to be affected as well." Pausing, Paul takes one of her hands and kisses it.

"Mae, your brilliant. I'm not going to like staying on the sidelines, I will try. I don't like seeing either of them hurting."

"Alright enough said, let's get this show on the road again." Paul pulled back into the morning traffic, as Mae continued, "Speaking of children, how are your two doing?"

"Good, typical brother/sister issues, which weren't helped by Lizzie, spending the night." He smiles, glancing at Mae, seeing the concern. "Oh, nothing drastic, we think PJ may have a girlfriend."

"What happened? You think, your not sure if he has one or not?" Mae asks.

"He was talking to a young lady, who lives a block or two away about some math problems. He apparently had to hang up on her, because the girls got noisy." Replies Paul.

Mae, shook her head and laughed, 'Homework issues, in a subject that I've heard he is good at."

They continued their drive through the LA traffic, Paul pulled into his parking spot in the Brent Building, after offering to drop her off at the front door. Mae had insisted she could just as easily walk with him from the garage.  
Paul escorted Mae through the private entrance into Perry's office, finding Della waiting for them. Hugging her aunt, Della turned her attention briefly to Paul. "Thank you for going and bringing her to visit," Says Della.

"Yes, Paul, thank you. It was an interesting trip through morning LA traffic," smiles Mae.

"Your both welcome. Beautiful, I will drop her luggage off at your house later on today." Says Paul, "see you both later." He disappears into the hallway, door closing behind him.

"Come sit down, can I get you something to drink?" Asks Della.

"That coffee looks good" Sitting at the table she fills two cups, wishing she had a shot of brandy, to take off some of the edge of the conversation that was coming. Della had disappeared for a moment, returning to sit opposite Mae.

"I just wanted to let Gertie know you had arrived and to hold all calls for an hour or so." Says Della, she remains silent.

"Alright, Della, you got me up here, because you couldn't tell me what was wrong over the phone," giving her a maternal smile. "What happened that you couldn't make the trip and what did Perry do that has you this upset?

Della took a sip of her coffee, "Lizzie hadn't been feeling well, for a couple of days. I had to pick her up early Wednesday from school. Upset stomach, headache, congestion, which turns out to be spring allergies." Pausing, "I called Perry, Thursday morning to tell him about Lizzie and that we wouldn't be making the trip. He got angry, said to leave Lizzie could stay with the Drakes and I should come to Washington anyway. I said no and he hung up on me."

Mae smiled slightly, "Hum, I'm surprised he wasn't more concerned about his princess, that he made such a suggestion." Pausing, "alright out with the rest of it. Did he call you back?"

"No, I called his office Friday morning, leaving a message, which according to him, he never got." She wipes her eyes. "Apparently, he was so frustrated after classes, that he went to the hotel bar and started drinking. His assistant Laura Parrish showed up, claiming since he hadn't returned or called the office she need to insure he was alright. He bought her a drink and got talking about missing us. Laura suggested they continue the conversation up in his suite, where he ordered several bottles of wine and consumed most of it himself." Della starts crying, getting up she walks to the glass doors, opening it up she steps out onto the balcony. Mae follows her niece outside, giving her a hug. Della hugs Mae, stepping back she wipes her eyes.

"Judging by that waterfall, there is more to this, just how stupid did Perry get?" Mae asked.

"I called early Saturday morning to talk to him, called twice, first time I thought I had the wrong room. When the same voice answered again, I asked to make sure I had been given the right room and was informed that Perry was in the shower. I didn't leave a message, except that I would call back. I recognized the voice to belong to Laura."

"So, when did you find out he was on his way home?" Mae asked.

"Perry called me from the airport, saying he was on his way home, he needed to talk to me face to face. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, just he had to talk to me." Pausing, "It does get worse, while he was in the air, Laura called me, to say she and Perry shared his bed, that he was coming home to tell me, he was leaving me to be with her. He loved her, he wanted a divorce and no longer interested in me or our family." Replies Della. "I finally couldn't listen to her any longer and told her so. I spoke to Margaret asking, if Lizzie could spend the night with them, because Perry was coming home."

"Knowing Lizzie, she didn't like that idea at all," Mae attempts to smile.

"No, she didn't. But Perry had gotten home, he promised to make her favorite breakfast. He told her that we had somethings to talk about and we might get rather loud." She wipes her eyes. "Lizzie was convinced it was her fault for getting sick and making her Daddy mad at me for cancelling the trip."

"Can we go back inside to sit down, my tired legs just don't like your hard floors," Mae smiles, going back inside they sit on the couch. "So, what did Perry have to say for himself."

"He told me, he was sorry about hanging up, never should have suggested I leave Lizzie alone, that he was being selfish." Moments pass, Della was nearly finished, "when he woke up he was shocked to find Laura in bed with him. He went to take a shower, told her to get dressed and get out, to go home to her own husband and tell him what happened. Seems Laura, tried to turn on the tears, claiming he said he loved her and wanted a divorce from me, so they could be together."

Mae raised her eyebrows at her niece. "So how did you leave things between you?"

"He signed on for this commitment and will finish lecturing these classes. He was to call the personnel office and request a new assistant, for personnel reasons." Replies Della. "I'm hoping he calls tonight, even if it's just to talk to Lizzie."

"What are you going to do about the situation?" Asks Mae, already knowing some of what her niece was about to say.

"I feel betrayed, I'm angry. I thought he would have tried to come home because Lizzie was sick." Pausing she wipes her eyes, "Yes, I will always love him, but forgiving him is going to take a lot of talking and time."

"Paul, not that he minded coming to get me, he wanted to know if I knew what was wrong between the two of you." She smiles, "I told him politely to mind his own business, that if and when you wanted to share any information you would." Pausing, "By the way how is Tom."

"He's alright, he sends you a kiss and yes he knows. When we get home, Lizzie will have to show you the basket that he sent her to make her feel better." Says Della, there is a knock on the office door, "Come in." Gertie pops half way into the office.

"Hello, Aunt Mae, sorry to bother you, but there are several messages and Mr. Mason has called twice." Smiles Gertie, "do you want me to switch the phones over to the service when I go to lunch?"

"Go ahead and switch the phones to the service, take a paid afternoon off and enjoy this pretty day." Smiles Della, "did Mr. Mason say where he was?"

"Between classes and said he would keep trying. And thank you for the afternoon." Stepping out of the office, she closes the door.

"What about you and I getting out of here? I could use some lunch. There has to be a fun place around here. Perhaps, we can take Lizzie out to dinner." Says Mae. "I'll wash up the coffee items, you get that oversized desk cleared off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della had suggested they go to Clay's for lunch, but Aunt Mae had something else in mind. She remembered there was a slightly busier Italian type restaurant, Angelo´s just another block or two away. It wasn't as quiet or familiar or hold memories as Clay's, still food was just as good.

"Are you sure you want to walk that far?" asks Della.

"It's only about two blocks, standing to long on cement bothers my legs, not walking on it." They both laugh, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

Having been seated they both ordered ice tea, smiling to herself, Mae remembered having added alcohol to the last glass she had the night before.

"What is going through that mind of yours? You've got a tiny devil of a smile," says Della.

"Someone recently suggested that I put some rum into my tea." She smiles. "So, have you decided what you want before the server comes back."

Finally having their lunch served, Della pushed most of hers around her plate, taking small bites, hoping Mae wouldn't notice. Mae was noticing more how pale, how tired her niece was looking. Della suddenly looked away from the table to a familiar figure walking towards them, Lt. Tragg, who stops at the table.

"Hello, ladies, Della, how are you? How is that lawyer husband of yours, what's his name, ah yes Perry Mason?" asks Lt Tragg.

"Hello Lt, Perry is alright," replies Della.

"He's been gone so long I was wondering if he's actually given up his practice, he is missed by some of us," says Tragg, "Of course the exception being Hamilton Burger, who would prefer that he stayed away permantly."

"It hasn't been that long," Smiles Della. "But I am sorry to disappoint you and Hamilton, he will be back." Pausing, "you remember my Aunt."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Lady." Smiles Tragg.

"Yes, it is." Mae smiles at him, what was it about him she didn't like. Mae remembered he always had a soft spot for Della and was nearly as protective of her as Perry was.

"I heard through the court grapevine, that my granddaughter has been sick. Hope she is feeling better." Smiles Tragg.

"Yes, she's fine, still some pollen allergy issues, but she's back in school." Replies Della.

"Good to hear, Well I will take my leave of you ladies, some of us do have to work, even when our boss' aren't around. My best to Perry and a kiss for Lizzie." Tragg nods leaving the area.

"Something about that man I don't like. When did he referring to Lizzie as his granddaughter?" asks Mae with a shadow of jealousy in his tone of voice.

"Almost from the start, he also claims Andrea is his granddaughter as well." Della smiles knowing very well the reason why her aunt asked, "no he doesn't claim either of the boys, figures they can take care of themselves." Mae just shook her head, interesting group of friends outside of the courtroom.

Outside on the sidewalk, nervously moving his hat, in his hand, Tragg looked out the restaurant windows for a moment. Something wasn´t right with Della, she looked tired, pale and definitely lost weight. His hope was that it was nothing serious, that it was the result of Lizzie being sick and Perry being gone for so long. If he wanted to teach he could have done it in LA. Tragg, turned his attention back to the people on the sidewalk. It was time for him to get back to headquarters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Ten**

With the office closed. Della took Mae home where they spent the rest of the afternoon drinking iced tea on the porch.

"Does Margaret know I'm here?" Mae smiles already knowing the answer.

"You know Paul wouldn't keep your arrival from her, especially since he went to get you." Della replies.

Mae, looked at Della for a moment. Margaret and Della had been friends for longer than she carried to remember. She never would have expected either of her girls to end up with the men they married. But Della, taking the job with Perry, because she wanted to learn, she wanted excitement and adventure which she got. So, it seemed natural that Della's best friend would end up with Perry's best friend. They did make her life interesting.

As 3:30 approached Della, got up looking at Mae, "The bus will be here in a couple minutes, do you want to walk with me towards the bus stop?" Asks Della.

"Sure," Mae gets up, "If I remember it's just at the end of the street." Once they got to the walkway, they saw Margaret waiting, she waved to them.

"Hello Aunt Mae," says Margaret, hugging each other. "I'm so glad to see you. How was the drive up, this morning?"

"Interesting as usual, Paul can be," pausing, "entertaining and talkative as ever."

They laugh, then turning their attention to the sound of the bus at the end of the street. Lizzie was excited to see her Grandma Mae and Mother waiting at the end of the walkway. Once off the bus, she and Andrea raced down the sidewalk towards their homes, and the open arms of Mae.

"Grandma Mae," dropping her bookbag, Lizzie's arms went around Mae's waist. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hello my girls, I'm glad to see you both," she leans to kiss Lizzie's curls, extending her arm around Andrea, pulling her close as well.

"Hi Grandma Mae," smiles Andrea, "I'm glad to see you, too."

"Alright girls, let's get inside, I'm sure you both have homework to do," says Mae.

"Do we have to?" Says Lizzie, "You just got here."

"Yes, I just got here and will be for a couple of days. You both go get your homework done, while your mothers and I figure out what to do about dinner." Smiles Mae. "Careful, you may end up having very healthy food, salads, fish or chicken with it."

"Yuck, fish," came the response from both of the girls. They separated heading into their own homes. Della, Margaret and Mae remained on the sidewalk.

"Salad is a definite, Lizzie had her fat toast Sunday morning and grilled hot dogs last night." A short time later, Della had returned from the store with groceries, for dinner, she found Mae and Margaret on the back porch. "Where are the girls?" She asks, pouring herself some tea, she sits.

"Andrea, just went up to get Lizzie, there were math problems to be done and reading for later." Replies Margaret. Hearing the girls' laughter, as they come through the open door, Lizzie carrying her basket.

"Look, what Tom sent me Grandma," says Lizzie, placing the basket on Mae's lap. "Balloons, my favorite candies and look." Pulling out the stuffed kitten, "His name is Mr. Fritz."

"Tom loves you very much and wanted to make you feel better. Except too much candy could make you sick." Smiles Mae.

"Don't worry. I need to put the candy in the fridge before it melts and that way Mommy can make sure Andrea and I don't eat it all at once." Laughs Lizzie.

"Della did you get everything I need to make dinner?" Mae askes.

"Sure did, don't think these two are going to want to help you," replies Della.

"Oh, Mommy, you didn't get fish, did you?" Asks Lizzie.

"Go finish unpacking the bags and you'll see what your making for supper, besides the salad." Smiles Della, as the girls hurry inside, hearing their laughter.

"Just so I know what I'm getting into, what did you decide on?" Mae asks.

"Picked up premade dough, and all the toppings necessary for pizza. There is enough vegetables' to be added to the lettuce for salads." Smiles Della.

Mae gets up, heading into the house with Lizzie's basket in hand.

"You still don't look right Del, even with Mae's arrival." Says Margaret, she so wanted to inquire what was going on between her and Perry.

"Time Margaret, time. We've got some things to get through, so please leave it alone for a while longer." She attempts a smile.

"Alright, I'll try, but it won't stop me from caring." Replies Margaret.

With the help of the girls, Della, Margaret and Mae, got dinner started. Finally, with the salad made, table set, Margaret called her own house, to remind Paul and PJ dinner was nearly ready. Within minutes both came through the Mason front door, sitting down at the dining room table.

"This isn't feeding time at the zoo. It's dinner. What happened to manners?" Asks Mae

Both jump up, PJ going around to hung Mae, "Hello, Grandma, sorry," PJ says. "Sometimes it's hard to get fed around here."

"I know for a fact your exactly like your father, if there's food around you find it." Says Mae, kissing his check, then letting him go. "Where is my luggage?" Raising an eyebrow at Paul.

"Still in my car. I'll get it after we eat." Paul smiles.

"You have four minutes, take the kid with you." Mae smiles, watching Paul and PJ disappear.

"Geez, Mae, I didn't know either of them could move that fast." Says Margaret.

That's only because I'm withholding food." They laugh. "Lizzie, would you and Andrea get the glasses filled, please."

Lizzie and Andrea each grab a pitcher of tea and water, beginning to fill glasses at opposite ends of the table. The timer goes off, Della removes the pizzas from the oven, placing a third in to cook. Margaret cut both, then places both on the table. Hearing the front door close, bags landing on the floor, Paul and PJ reappeared.

"Just couldn't get them delivered upstairs." Smiles Mae.

"Come on Mae, I'll personally take the bags upstairs after we eat. I'll even unpack for you, if you want." Says Paul.

"Daddy, you can't unpack Grandma's clothes." Says Andrea, the group laughs, as they sit down to eat.

As they began to eat, Mae started telling one of several stories about Della and Margaret's attempts to cook when they were younger. The kids laughed at the stores about their mothers' attempts to learn how to cook, under and over cooked, but never burnt.

"They learned how to like a lot of things, they hadn't like at one point or another growing up." Says Mae.

"So that's why Mom makes us try everything more than once?" Asks PJ.

"Don't see why it would matter to you, your always hungry from what I hear tell." Replies Mae.

"Plus, the fact he doesn't always like what I've made but will try it a different way." Pausing, "but unlike his father, he doesn't always like the second attempt." Paul rolls his eyes at Margaret.

Finally finishing dinner, the table cleared, "Anyone want desert, warm brownies," says Mae.

PJ checking his watch, "Would you mind if I take mine with me?" pausing, "Gala is coming over, she still doesn't get the math."

"You go met her, young man, bring her back here and if it's alright I'll set you two up on the back porch." Smiles Mae.

"Grandma, please." Says PJ.

"That's the deal, unless one of your parents is ready to go home." Mae replies, "Don't pout at me, doesn't work, take the deal or walk the young lady back home, when she gets here."

PJ tosses his hands in the air, "Alright, I'll go get my books, she should be here any minute."

Nearly an hour later, the Drakes started to leave for their own house and PJ to walk Gala to her home. Paul, stops Margaret, "I'll be along in a couple minutes, I just want to talk to Della." They both smile.

"Alright, don't be long," she kisses, Paul's check heading out the door behind the children.

"Lizzie, why don't you go up and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes to listen to your reading." Says Della.

"Could I do it instead?" Ask Mae.

Lizzie smiles, hugging Mae, "Yes, please," turning to look at Della.

"Go ahead both of you." Mae and Lizzie head upstairs, Della turns her attention to Paul. "What is keeping you here? Food is gone." She attempts to smile.

"I know Beautiful, but we're just concerned about you. You've looked tired for nearly two weeks. You´re getting thinner and you don´t think that I have not noticed that you have barely tasted your food. Can't blame it all on Lizzie being sick, just what has that big lug your married to done?"

"Who says Perry has done anything? Lizzie's being sick took a lot out of me, plus cancelling the trip" Pausing, "Look Paul, thanks for caring, but I'll be alright." She attempts to smile. "Go on before Margaret thinks there is something going on between us."

"She knows better, I'm not your type and that I care about you even if you do not want it." Paul laughs, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he leaves through the front door. Della pours herself some tea and goes out onto the porch, Mae joins her shortly.

"Paul being nosy?" Ask Mae, Della nods yes. Hearing the phone ring, "I'll get it, want to get myself something to drink". In the kitchen, she answers the phone. "Masons."

"Hello, Mae, could I speak with my wife, please." Asks Perry.

"Hello, Perry, yes I got here this morning." Says Mae, "She out on the porch, doesn't look good, you and I will talk, hold on." Placing the phone on the counter, she pours herself a glass of tea, heading back out onto the porch. "It's the lout of a husband of yours."

"Mae, please." Mae sits on one of the lounge chairs as Della goes inside, picking up the phone. "Hello Perry."

"Hello, Della, I gather by Mae's tone, you two have done some serious talking." Perry says. "I called the office after my morning class, Gertie said Mae had arrived. When I tried twice later on I got the answering service."

"It was a quiet enough morning, I closed the office at noon, gave Gertie the afternoon off. Mae and I went to that Italian place two blocks from the office." Replies Della.

"Angelo's, nice place, so the two of you spent the afternoon there?" He asks.

"No, we had lunch there, then came home to be here when Lizzie got off the bus. We invited the Drakes to join us for dinner." She smiles, "We got to meet PJ's friend Gala, who is having difficulty with math."

"Math, that's interesting. Sorry I missed that, wish I could have been there to have dinner with you." Says Perry, pausing. "I got a new assistant, an older woman, her name is Caroline Stoddard, likes to be organized, hasn't quite got the same rhythm on the typewriter that you do."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you got that taken care of." Replies Della.

"How is my princess doing? Feeling better." He asks.

"Yes, just a bit tired. Hopefully next allergy season, it won't be quite as bad." Says Della, "I can only hope its seasonal. Her doctor says we'll have a better idea, next spring and to keep an eye on her."

"If she's not asleep yet, could I talk to her?" He asks.

"Why don't you call back in a couple of minutes?" Says Della. "Oh, I do have one question, while I still have you on the line. Have you talked to Tom?"

"No, not yet. His roommate answered, saying Tom had gone out and to ask me to call back. I told him, I try again, after I've talked to you." Perry says. "Just how much does he know."

"You talk to him, tell him what happened." She becomes angry. "I'm not telling you a thing." Taking a deep breath, "I'm going to hang up, give me five minutes to check on Lizzie, before you call back." She hangs up without saying good bye. She goes back onto the porch.

"What's wrong, what did he say?" Asks Mae.

"Let it go for the moment. He's calling back to talk to Lizzie. I know, she's probably asleep, but if I don't wake her up to talk to him, she'll be difficult tomorrow." Della smiles as does Mae. "She's got Perry trained when it comes to getting her way."

"Well, she learned well from you, plus the fact she got his temper, when things don't go her way." Mae gets up. "I'll fix us a couple of properly made ice teas." Della shakes her head laughing as she goes to get Lizzie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Della smiled, finding Lizzie sitting up in bed reading. She smiled, "your still reading. Thought you would have been asleep by now."

"No, this book is really interesting," Says Lizzie, showing Della the title. "Could I just finish this chapter first, please?"

"Tell you what, your Daddy is going to be calling back in a few minutes. Take the book with you and go wait in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Lizzie tosses off her covers, putting on her robe and slippers grabbing her book, she runs down the stairs.

Della follows her daughter downstairs, finding Lizzie already at the counter, with her book opened. "I'm going to go sit with Aunt Mae." Walking out onto the porch, she sits, she takes her glass of ice tea, drinks a sip and then sighs.

"Lizzie was still reading." Inside the phone rings, Lizzie reaches for the phone, "Masons".

"Hello Princess, how are you feeling, how was school, today?" He asks.

"It was a busy day, I had some school work to catch up on. Grandma Mae arrived for a visit. Andrea and I got to help her fix dinner for all of us. It was fun, I wish you could have been here with us." Says Lizzie.

Perry heard a bit of sadness in her voice, "Me too, I would have liked to have been with to my two girls. But sounds like you had fun anyway. I know Tom is coming home for a long weekend and I plan to be coming home as well. You and Tom will have to talk about what you two would like to do." He replies.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sure we can figure something out. Maybe do nothing. Maybe everything, anyway Tom always does what I want." Lizzie giggles.

"Well princess, I'm going to end this conversation. You need to be getting to bed, as its past your bedtime. I also need to call Tom, before it gets much later out there." Says Perry.

"Alright, I love you, Daddy." She says.

"I love you to. Please tell your mother, I love her as well and send a kiss." He says. "Good night princess."

"Night Daddy," replies Lizzie. She hangs up going, out on to the porch, she hugs her mother, "Daddy sends his love and this." Kissing her check, "Good night." She kisses Mae as well, then disappearing into the house, picking up her book and goes to her room. Della and Mae simply look at each other.

Perry hung up the phone, leaning back on the couch, he was tempted to pour himself a drink, remembering that is how he got into this situation. The phone rang, he answers, "Mason."

"Hello, Dad, Bob said you called. I had to go to the library, I forgot to pick up a book I needed for class work." Says Tom, "How are you? I thought you would have called sooner."

"Not good, but you already know that. I have picked up the phone several times over the past 36 hours, just finding it difficult to call you." He replies. "I know you already know what happened."

"Yes, you hurt Mom, terribly. But I want to hear about it from you."

Perry could hear the anger building in Tom's voice. "I got angry when your Mom called saying Lizzie was sick and they weren't going to make the trip for the planned long weekend. I was angry enough to even suggest that she leave Lizzie behind and come anyway. Hung up on her and never called her back, was wrong." Says Perry. "Son, I do not want you to get hurt more than you are."

"Can't believe you suggested she leave my sick sister, to come see you. Why didn't you just fly home Friday after your last class? Your so selfish." Says Tom angerly. "Look I don't want to hear the details of what happen, what I heard from Mom was enough. I just want to know why you betrayed her. You've always said you loved her and your lives together. I was under the impression that the way you treated her, was the way I was supposed to treat women, more importantly the woman I want to spend my life with." Pausing, "How dare you sleep with someone else."

"Son, I'm sorry, I have hurt our family. I can't change the what has happened. All I can do is spend a life time, trying to obtain forgiveness from all of you. But most importantly from your mother." Says Perry.

There was a long silence, that seemed to last longer than it did when Tom finally spoke again. "I know I'm not your son, but you and Della took me into your busy lives, adopting me after my own mother's death. It took me awhile to learn to trust people and love those around me. But Della with all her love and kindness, who taught me to trust people." Pausing, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Tom, I understand what your saying. I don't blame you for not wanting to trust me. Perhaps it would be better if you just let your mother and I work this out between us." Says Perry.

"Look I can't deal with talking to you any more tonight. Next week, the school will be closed for a long weekend, I'm going home." Pausing. "Are you still planning on coming home?"

"I'll be there as well. I've asked my new assistant to arrange to have someone take my classes Friday and Monday." Says Perry. "Son, I'm sorry to have hurt you with my actions."

"Look Dad, I don't need to hear that right now." Replies Tom, "I will talk to you over the next couple of days."

"Yes, leave a message, if I'm not here and I'll call you back, even if you don't call me first." Replies Perry, "Good night Tom"

"Good night, Dad," says Tom.

Perry hung up the phone, he knew his relationship with Tom was in serious trouble, for what he had done to Della. How could he have been so stupid, gotten so angry, so drunk. Getting up he went over to the bar, picking up several bottles, he walked into the kitchen. At the sink, he turned on the water, opening up the bottles he tipped them into the sink, emptying each one. Opening the fridge, there wasn't much in there to eat, but enough to make at least a sandwich. He knew he would have to go shopping on his way home tomorrow, as much as he once enjoyed cooking, he remembered how he enjoyed it more when he was cooking for Della and his princess. Fat toast, he smiled for a brief second, but cooking was no longer a pleasure, if not he could do it for his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with Perry being gone, the office was still busy with non court related client paperwork. Mae had been helpful with things at home. It was nearly two pm, Thursday afternoon, when Della stopped at Gertie's desk to remind her she was leaving to take Lizzie to her doctor's appointment. Gertie would turn the phones over to the service at 4:30 and be gone by five.  
Arriving at school, Della pulled into a parking slot, as the school's final bell rang. She sighed as she got out, to lean against the car, searching for Lizzie. Hopefully Lizzie would get clearance of her allergies being gone and this would be her last doctor's visit for a while.

Suddenly she heard Lizzie's voice, "Hey Mom, here we are."

Della caught sight of her daughter, holding Mae's hand, crossing to the car. "Mae, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Della asked.

"I took the bus, it was a short trip and dropped me off just down at the corner." Smiles Mae. "Come on, we better get going, it's going to take time to get out of this parking lot."

Once in the car, "I told you I would pick up Lizzie," says Della.

"I know, but there is one more appointment that needs to be made." Smiles Mae. Once they arrived at the physician's complex, Della parked close to the office in which they were heading for. Going inside Della checked Lizzie in with the receptionist. Within minutes one of the nurses came to get Lizzie.

"Hi, Lizzie, ready to come back with me to see Dr. Cameron," says Lucy.

"I'm ready," Says Lizzie, taking the hand that was extended to her, skipping beside the nurse as they headed down the hallway. Mae got up and walked over to the receptionist, who looked up.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asks.

"I'm Mae Kirby, my niece Della Mason," Nodding towards Della, "is a patient of Dr Harris, she hasn't been feeling well the past few days and I'm concerned about her. Just wondering if it would be possible to get into see the doctor sooner rather than later." Mae smiles.

The receptionist presses several buttons, then smiles, "One moment please." She gets up and disappears down the hallway, returning, followed by Dr. Harris.

"Hello, Mae," She says. "Della, would you mind coming with me please."

"Hello Bev, I'm waiting for Lizzie,"

"Come on, just let me take a quick check," Smiling, they walk down the hallway, disappearing into one of the empty rooms. "Have a seat, I'm going to get Lucy, to draw some blood and get the basics done. I'll be right back."

Dr. Harris, left the room, "Damn her," whispers Della.

Dr. Harris, sat down next to Mae. "You want to tell me how long, you think she's been like this. I know Lizzie was really sick last week, which turned out to be allergy related."

"Perry's been in Washington for a month now, has a couple more weeks of teaching, before returning home. Della, just looks so stressed, complained of having a headache, stomach a bit upset." Pausing, "I can only hope its just due to the separation."

"I'm glad you came with her and Lizzie, otherwise, it may have been weeks before I would see her." Smiles Dr. Harris, "let me go deal with her."

Returning to the exam room, the door closes behind her, Dr. Harris takes a seat on one of the stools, picking up Della's chart, she rolls closer to where Della is sitting.

"Bev, I'm just a bit stressed with Perry being gone." Della attempts to smile.

"Wrong answer my friend, you do not have to be a doctor to know that there is something wrong, just look at yourself. This is a combination of things. Want to tell me about the upset stomach, headaches and whatever else it is your feeling."

Lizzie came skipping down the hall, followed by Lucy.

"She's going to be just fine. I will talk to Della, when she's done with Dr. Harris," Says Lucy.

"That fine." Pausing, "Is there some place where we can get a quick snack?"

Lucy smiles, "About the middle of the building is a small cafeteria. You should still be able to get some fruits, water and a couple other selections for snacks, this time of day."

Once they arrive at the cafeteria, Mae got them both water and a bowl of mixed fruit to share.

"I'm glad my allergies are almost gone." Smiles Lizzie, "Thank you for making Mommy see the doctor, she's been so tired since Daddy has been gone. Do you think there is anything wrong with her?"

"She's just a bit stressed and tired trying to keep the house and office running without your Dad being around." Replies Mae, suddenly realizing she hadn't said the right words.

"I know it's my fault, Daddy is mad at Mommy, because I got sick and we didn't get to go visit him." Says Lizzie.

"Young lady, I don't want to hear that again. It's not your fault, you got sick with allergies. I know your parents already talked to you about it. They just don't do well being apart for so long." She attempts to smile.

"So what do you think Dr. Harris will do to make Mommy feel better?" Lizzie asks.

"Your Mom probably just needs some vitamins, a bit more sleep and we have to make sure she eats right."

"Which means fish, just no salmon, please. I don't like salmon." Says Lizzie, taking a piece of watermelon from the bowl, popping it into her mouth.

Mae laughs, "no salmon, but we'll have to get something. Perhaps some shrimp, we can put it on top of a salad." Pausing, "do you remember the name of the place that has that good chowder."

Lizzie nods yes, "We go past the fish store on the way home from here. They have good chowder." Taking the last bite of fruit. "Done."

"Alright let's go back to the office. Your Mom should be done by now." Tossing their trash away, they return to where they had started from.

Within minutes the three of them were back in the car and heading for home. "We need to stop at the fish shop on the way home." Says Mae.

"Fish for dinner? How did you two come up with that idea." Asks Della.

"I've been told no salmon. Figure there is enough salad ingredients in the fridge, we can add shrimp to it and have chowder. Saw there was some fat sliced bread in the freezer, we can make garlic toast as well." Says Mae.

"May I call Daddy, when we get home and tell him, I'm alright?" asks Lizzie.

"No, my sweets, I'm not sure what his schedule is, but he will be calling us later on. You can tell him them." Della smiles, looking in the review mirror at her daughter. "You sure about fish for supper." Lizzie nods yes, as Della turns into the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after five am, when Della turned over in bed, semi awake. Her headache seemed to have disappeared, but her stomach still upset and feeling nausea. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, she felt dizzy, clearing her head, she got up and went into the bathroom. Reaching for the back of the toilet, she felt the need to throw up, but nothing happened. Waiting for a moment, she moved to the sink, brushing her teeth, rinsing, she went back to the bed, laying down, pulling up the covers she fell asleep.

It was just before seven, when Mae knocked on Della's door. Finding it strange she didn't get an answer, as Della was usually up, fixing Lizzie's breakfast and her lunch packed. Opening the door, she saw her niece was still asleep. Stopping at the side of the bed, "Morning Della," says Mae.

Della slowly opens her eyes, "Mae, morning, what time is it?" She asks as she sits up.

"Almost seven," says Mae.

"Seven, Mae I should have been up nearly an hour ago. I need to get Lizzie ready for the bus, her breakfast, lunch packed and be at the office by eight, I have so much to do." She swings her legs over the edge, "Whoa", she takes a deep breath, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Slow down Della, what's wrong?" Asks Mae.

"Moved too quickly." Stand up putting on her robe. "Is Lizzie up yet?"

"Yes, she's up and having breakfast. Her lunch is packed. You slow down, go take a shower, get dressed," May smiles, "Then come down and have breakfast, then you can head for the office. I will walk Lizzie to the bus stop and call Gertie

"Oh, thank you Aunt Mae," Della hugs her, "I'm so glad you're here." Della heads for the bathroom, Mae head back down stairs, she knew her niece still wasn't feeling well and obviously didn't get a lot of sleep.

Della sat down on the toilet, reaching inside the shower turning it on. Waiting for a moment she checked to see if the water was hot enough. Finally, she got out, dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Hello Mommy," smiled Lizzie. Della leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, but I still need more sleep," smiles Della.

"Sit, here is a bit of oatmeal, soft boiled egg and toast." Says Mae, putting the plate on the counter. Della slides onto the stool, noticing the time.

"Have you got your homework?" Lizzie nods yes, "Alright you two, be on your way."

Lizzie, jumps off her stool, grabbing her bookbag, she starts for the front door. "I can go by myself."

"Eat, I'll be back," smiles Mae, she follows Lizzie out the door.

Della had gotten off to work, Mae finished cleaning the kitchen, when the phone rang.

"Masons", says Mae.

"Hey Grandma Mae," says Tom. "I have a quick question, before I head off to my class."

"What's up Tom?" Asks Mae.

"I was just wondering when you were heading for home. I was hoping you were staying through the weekend." Says Tom, "I was going to come home this afternoon to see you and check on the two favorite girls in my life."

"Thought you were due home sometime next Thursday afternoon, for a long weekend?"

"I am still planning to come home then. I'd like to see you and I need to see Mom, for myself." Says Tom. "I spoke to Dad last night, it didn't go well. But at least we talked."

"I was going to take the train home on Sunday. It only takes just over an hour and no one will have to fight the traffic."

"Good, I should be home around one." Says Tom, hoping Mae would have lunch ready for him.

"Tell you, what I can feed you left overs when you get here. Providing you don't mind healthy food." She smiles.

"No salmon, please." Replies Tom.

"What is it with you and your sister, she said that yesterday, before we stopped at the fish shop." Laughs Mae. "See you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally hearing a car in the driveway, Mae went to look out the window, seeing it was Tom, she smiled. Opening the door, she stopped out onto the walkway.

"Hello, my favorite grandson," Says Mae.

"I'm your only grandson," Says Tom, as he picks her up, spinning her around, he kisses her check, as he puts her down. "What's for lunch? Does anyone know I'm home?"

"Figure Lizzie would like to see you at the bus stop" as they walk into the kitchen. "Might want to call your Mom and tell her you're here. Maybe it will make her come home early."

"Is she as tired and stressed as she sounds?"

Mae nods yes, "Call her and I'll get the chowder heated. Salad is done, just not sure what dressing you like."

Tom picks up the phone, dialing the office number, then opens the fridge door, taking out a bottle of dressing. "Hello, Gertie, its Tom, may I speak with my Mom please." Pausing, "Hi Mom, I'm home, Mae is fixing me lunch."

"What are you doing home? Thought you weren't coming home until next weekend." Says Della.

"I wanted to see Grandma before she went home. Figured she wouldn't be here next weekend, plus gives me an excuse to check on you and Lizzie." Tom knew there was no sense not telling her everything.

Finally hanging up, he sat down at the counter. Mae puts a bowl of chowder in front of him.

"Eat and tell me why your using me as an excuse to come home."

"Well I haven't seen you since Christmas, and I'm worried about Mom. I know what happened, can't believe Dad did such a thing to her." Tom says.

"Your going to have to accept the fact there is nothing we can do about the situation, except to be here for them. It's going to have to run its course." Replies Mae. "We can't take sides on this either, no matter how we may feel about it."

"Of all my friends, they always commented about my parents, how they were and are always busy. But they have time for each other and for us." Says Tom, eating some of his soup. "I don't understand why Dad did this. I know there are times he gets angry when things aren't going well with a case. But not so frustrated to get drunk and sleep with another woman."

Mae takes one of Tom's hands and pats him giving him comfort, "Look any idea what you want for dinner. Pizza is out, we had that the other night." Mae asks.

"How about cranking up the grill? I'll take Lizzie to the store, we'll get some chicken, hamburger and whatever is needed for potato salad."

Finishing his lunch, he takes the list Mae has made and headed for the store, figuring he had time before the school bus dropped Lizzie and Andrea off.

He was glad Mae had come up for a visit, glad she had gotten Mom to see her doctor, the same time Lizzie saw hers. He knew how things were on a normal week at their office, but this time it was different. He knew this teaching job was important and that her mother had insisted that his father take the job. Because this work would be an important step in his professional life. Tom just wished the job had been here in LA. By the time he returned home, it was nearly 3:30 and Della's car was in the driveway. Leaving the groceries in the car, he walked down to the end of the street, just as the bus pulled to a stop, letting Lizzie and Andrea off. Both dropped their book bags to hug him. Tom picked up both bags, as the girls rain towards the Mason home. He waved at Margaret going passed the Drakes.

"Dinner tonight, I'm cooking on the grill." He says in passing.

"We'll be over, when Paul gets home." Closing the door, Tom walks up to his house, where his mother waited for him in the doorway.

"They are both capable of carrying their own bags," says Della, kissing his check. He puts the bags down, hugging her.

"I need to get the groceries." Says Tom.

"Already done that." Della smiles at her son, glad he had come home even for only a short time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

The Mason and Drake families have gathered on the back porch of the Mason house, for dinner Tom with PJ were on the patio preparing to start grilling dinner. Tom had long since learned to grill from Perry but wasn't nearly as good at it. He remembered how proud Perry had been of him, the first time he prepared and grilled everything alone for the first time. It was PJ's voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Tom, stop thinking about Lorraine, and pay mind to the food before you burn it." Laughs PJ.

"You're the one to be talking about thinking about girls. Since when you need help with math?" asks Tom.

"Not me, Gala needs help. How did you hear about that?" Asks PJ.

"Not much gets past our sisters." He smiles, looking over where their sisters were sitting, trying to finish their homework.

"Yours gets away with so much, from you spoiling her. I would love to find a way to prevent Andrea from finding out things she doesn't need to know." Says PJ.

"Don't get so defensive, suggest you keep being protective of her. Your going to find out you might need her help one of these days." Replies Tom.

"Help from my sister, I doubt that." Says PJ, Tom just shakes his head.

Before they could continue their conversation, Paul approaches them.

"Have you two got anything completely cooked yet? I'm not the only one who is hungry." Says Paul.

"Tell, Grandma to bring on the beans and everyone to gather at the table. We'll be there in two, three minutes." Replies Tom.

Within minutes the group was sitting around the garden table, enjoying their meal. Tom talked about his journalism classes at college. The group knew Perry had hoped that he would be taking criminal justice courses, in order to attend law school. Della was sure there would be more than one more conversation about law school, and the types of law between the men in her life.

"By the way Tom, how is that beautiful girlfriend of yours? What's her name, ahh yes, Lorraine?" Asks Paul. "Like your father, you've found one that is smart, pretty and willing to take you one."

Margaret rolled her eyes at Paul, shaking her head.

"Paul, I'm pleased that you approve of my son's choice in girlfriends, but they aren't involved as you seem to think they are." Replies Della.

"Oh, trouble in paradise, different schools and all?" Asks Paul.

"Uncle Paul, we're friends, always have been and probably always will be. Who knows what will happen, college is an adventure and ours may go down different paths." Replies Tom, not willing to admit he and Lorraine, hadn't seen much of each other, while at separate schools. They had kept in contact with phone calls and a couple of cards. It seemed to be a mutual parting of the personnel relationship they had shared.

Della was a bit surprised to hear her son admit the fact that he and Lorraine were not as close as they had been prior to departing separately for college. Della had sent a care package to Lorraine for her birthday and received a call from her for it. Lorraine had mentioned she was surprised to get it, since her and Tom's relationship, had returned to friendship status. They had been friends before becoming first love and now back to being comfortable as friends.

Mae realizing the conversation had gotten rather quiet, she gets up. "Someone help me clear the table and we can decide on dessert."

"I'm so full, right now, but I'll help," says Lizzie.

"My sister refusing dessert." Smiles Tom, stroking her head.

"I didn't say I wouldn't have any, I'm just full." She smiles, getting up with Andrea, both gathering dishes to take inside.

Mae starts to follow, when she is stopped at the door, "Grandma, may I ask just what is for dessert?" Tom smiles, "If my nose is working properly, I think I smelt chocolate."

Mae only laughs, "Come on get the grilled cleaned or I'll make sure it's a healthy dessert."

"Oh Grandma, I already did healthy today," says Lizzie, coming back out the door.

"Yes you did," Kissing Lizzie's check, "come on move."

"Slave driver," says Paul, he gets up, "Come on son, we can't win, to many women around." PJ and Paul gather up dishes and disappear into the house.

Della, starts to get up, Tom puts his hand on her shoulder as he passes. "Stay put Mom, please. I want chocolate cake, not a fruit salad." Della and Margaret both smile as Tom continues on to the grill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after the Drakes went home, Mae took Lizzie inside, leaving Tom and Della sitting on the porch.

"You do realize she will talk her way out of reading," smiles Tom.

"No, she won't, happens to be enjoying the book she is working on," says Della. "Now young man, I like having you home, but you weren't supposed to be here until next week. You did promise to stay at school. Truth or dare." Raising an eyebrow, as she smiles.

"Truth," laughs Tom. "I'm not sure if I would want a dare. You would get the truth anyway." Pausing, "I really didn't like the way you sounded on the phone. Plus, Lizzie is so like you when it comes to being sick, she hates to admit to feeling bad. So, I had to come home to make sure. Plus having Grandma here, helped with the reason for checking, seeing her and the truth missed a lot of food from the grandmother."

"Would you mind telling me what happened between you and Lorraine?" she asks.

"Nothing really. We talked a lot at Thanksgiving and Christmas, deciding it would be easier to remain friends. She had the right words for what our relationship wasn't, what did she call it?" Pausing, "oh yea, hearts and flowers, we decided we do love each other, just not in love."  
Della smiles, "Rather deep for a red head."

"She is a deep redhead and was surprised that you sent her a care package. Thought you knew we were only friends." Smiles Tom.

"Just because the status changed, doesn't mean she should stop getting a surprise care package on occasion. I don't think she gets much from home."

"No, but she'll be fine and we'll both find the right person," says Tom. "How did you know Dad was the right one?"

"I didn't realize it at first. According to your Dad, he knew the minute I walked into the office for the first and only interview." Della got lost in her thoughts for a moment, before continuing. "Now I'm sure I fell in love with him from the first time he looked at me and he smiled at me, but it took me about six months, before I realized that he was the man, that I would love for the rest of my life and that after him there would be no one else." Leaning back in her chair, "He always took me to dinner and dancing. It was about a four and a half of working for him, he told me that he loved me. It took about thirty seconds for it to sink in, scared him. He started to apologize for saying those words. Spent a couple of hours convincing him I loved him as well." She smiles. "Although accepting his marriage proposal was very different, because I did not want anything to change between us." Said Della. "Work has always been so important to us."

"Want to tell me about the doctor's appointments?" Tom asks.

"Lizzie, saw Dr. Cameron, and got nearly a clean bill of health, figure a few more days and the allergy season for her should be over." Says Della.

"That is good. What did Dr. Harris, say about you?" Asks Tom, smiles.

Della started to ask him how he knew, but the answer walked out onto the porch. "Should have all the answers by Monday." Replies Mae.

Della looks Mae, "you should not have said anything," said Della.

"If not from me, he would hear it from that little lady who is sleeping peacefully upstairs. You know very well that Lizzie tells everything to Tom." Mae smiles at Tom.

Hearing the phone ring, Tom grabs the glasses, "I'll get some more tea and answer that." Once inside, he answers the phone on the third ring. "Masons."

"Hi Tom, what are you doing home? Thought you weren't going to be there until next weekend." Asks Perry.

"Hi, Dad. Wanted to see Grandma and to check on Mom and Lizzie. Wanted to know what the doctors said." Replies Tom.

"Doctors, thought my princess only had one appointment." Says Perry.

"Mom, looks so thin, tired and stressed since the last time I saw her. Apparently while they were at the medical complex, Grandma, got Mom into see Dr. Harris." Replies Tom, "Guess it's a matter of time for all the tests to be run."

"Thank you for telling me that." Perry left that alone for a moment. "May I talk to my princess, I know it's rather late."

"Look Dad, she's already in bed asleep. Its been a long week for her with school and Grandma's visit. We also cooked on the grill and had the Drakes over. Can she call you early in the morning?" Asks Tom.

"Sure, the time difference will work better for her being awake." Pausing, "May I talk to you mother please?"

He had no sooner asked, when Della walked into the kitchen. "Is that your Dad?" She asks, Tom just handed her the phone, filling two glasses he disappears outside. Putting the phone to her ear, "Hello Perry, how are you?" She asks.

"Better now, hearing your voice. Tom mention you seeing Dr. Harris, while Lizzie saw Dr. Cameron." Says Perry. "How did things go?"

Della smiled, he actually remembered both doctors' names. "I am pleased to know that you know the names of our doctors," said Della. "Lizzie will be fine in a matter of days, allergies should be done. As for me, it will be a couple of days."

"Even though everyone believes that I am the most selfish person on this earth, if I care about the people I love." Perry paused, "Alright. I'm glad Tom came home to check on you. Sounds like Mae is getting things organized at home and making sure your getting fed properly." Says Perry.

"Yes, she is. I haven't had to worry about cooking or what we're having." Says Della. "I'm glad Tom is here, but I don't want him to neglect his studies." Pausing, "How is your new assistant working out?" Avoiding any questions about Laura.

"Good, she's pleasant enough and efficient, but she's no you," Hearing a slight laugh from Della, he smiled. "She has made plane reservations for me, coming home late Thursday night and taking the red eye back, again."

"It will be good to have you home with the children here and we can talk some more. Sure, Tom will be more than happy to take Lizzie and Andrea somewhere."

"Lizzie can convince him to take her anywhere without help, Tom really is a tough competition for the love of my princess," Perry smiles.

"Look Perry, I need to hang up, I'm rather tired, there is still some dinner clean up, before I go to bed." Says Della. "Good night."

"Alright Della, I love you, good night." Perry hung up before knowing if she had heard him or not.

Perry was glad Della sounded a bit better, but still not her usual self. He could only hope that there was nothing seriously wrong with Della. He was a bit jealous, feeling selfish that his family was enjoying times without him. His hope was that he and Della in time, could work through this situation. Time would be needed to heal the rift he had caused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure, for continuing to support me, especially in this chapter.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Saturday morning, Della got up just after seven with a severe headache. She took some migraine medicine, then went downstairs for coffee and breakfast. She was informed that Lizzie had already spoken to Perry, he had inquired to how she was feeling, sent his love and was told by Mae, to take care of himself.

After breakfast, while Mae straightened the kitchen, Della went out to her garden to weed, being surprised by Lizzie and Tom who had already started. Usually it was only Perry, who would come out to help, especially if there were flowers to plant.

"Alright you two, either you want something or your up to something." Della smiles at her children as she kneels not far from them.

"Figured you could use some help. Looks like it's gotten out of control. Do you want me to start on the rose bushes?" Asks Tom, smiling as he already knew the answer.

"No, don't you dare. Your father is the only one I will let near them." Della get up taking a pair of clippers with her. "You two weed, I'll do the roses."

A short time later, Mae appeared on the porch with a pitcher of lemonade and mixed fruit. "Alright you three, enough. It's too warm out here now, time to quite."

"Tom, please empty the containers and put everything into the shed for me." Smiles Della. Tom frowned at her, briefly.

"I'll help you Tom," Says Lizzie, picking up a bucket of tools, she skips off to the shed.

"Leaves me all the heavy buckets," He says, noticing his mother raising her eyebrows, they both smile. Within minutes the group was setting under the umbrella, having their snack.

Della realized the fruit was more for her benefit than the children's. Mae was making sure she was eating.

They had a quiet simple supper, no extra company, which Della was glad about. She loved Margaret and her family, but they seemed to have spent a lot of time together in the last two weeks. She called Perry, just to say hello, and happy Lizzie had already talked to him.

Sunday morning brought a bit of sadness to the Mason household, only because Mae would be going home after lunch. Paul had already been over and decided they would leave just before three. Tom had decided to wait a bit longer before he was to leave.

"Grandma, can't you stay a couple more days?" asks Lizzie, as she sat on the bed next to Mae's open suitcase.

"No, my sweets, I've been here long enough, don't want to wear out my welcome. Plus, I know your feeling better and I got to see Tom." Replies Mae.

"What about Mommy feeling better?' Lizzie asks. "I know we've talked about the fact she's got to have more tests done and getting answers are going to take a while." She sighs.

"Look, my sweets, I know telling you this again, won't help, but you don't need to worry so much." Smiles Mae, "you need to find something to occupy any extra time you might have. Like finishing that book."

"I'm nearly done with it. I like the author, but I don't have any more to read."

"Tell you what, I will take a look when I get home and see what I can find for you. Perhaps same author, or a different one with same type of story line. Mysteries isn't it?" Mae smiles, as she puts the last of her clothes into the suitcase, she pulls the zipper around to close it. "Now to get your brother to bring it downstairs."

After lunch Paul's coded knock at the front door, followed by him entering the house. He only stayed for a moment, gathering Mae's bag, he went out to the car to wait for her. Mae hugged her family, saying she would be back once school was out and spend some more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mom there is an old movie on, starts in a few minutes." Heading into the kitchen looking for his two favorite girls. "Any chance of getting some popcorn?"

"The sweet salty kind that you like so much Mommy." Smiles Lizzie, her dimples showing.

"I can't believe you two, you just finished lunch not more than an hour ago." Replies Della, but unable to resist her daughter's smile.

Within minutes they were sitting across the couch together. Della sat in the corner, with her legs tucked beside her. Tom and Lizzie sat next to each other, with the popcorn between them. She had forgotten how nice it was to sit and watch a movie with them, something even she and Lizzie hadn't done since Perry left. She hadn't realized until just now, how much she missed these quiet times, no office work, no homework, just family time. The movie finally ended, Della got up, picking up her glass.

"You two want to bring the rest into the kitchen please." Pausing, "I know it's a bit early to be thinking about dinner Tom. Would you rather I just pack you up some food?"

"Yes, please. Lizzie, would you mind taking these things into the kitchen, while I go get the cooler out of car? Please," he kissed her forehead.

"Ugh" was all Lizzie could say as her brother disappeared out the front door. Della reached picked up the two more glasses, nodding at the empty bowl, they both head for the kitchen. The phone rings, Lizzie puts the bowl on the counter, to answer it. "Masons."

"Hi, my princess. How are you all doing?" Asks Perry.

"Hi Daddy. Grandma left after lunch with Uncle Paul. Tom, Mom and I just got through watching a movie." Says Lizzie.

"I suspect you got your mother to make her favorite popcorn, which you two managed to consume." Laughed Perry, already knowing the answer.

"I'll be glad when you can do it with us as well," says Lizzie.

"So, do I, princess. Could I talk to your Mom, please?" He asks.

"Alright, I love you." She turns to hand the phone to her Mom. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

Della gets off the stool, she stumbles reaching for the counter. Tom close enough grabs his mother around her waist. "Lizzie, tell Dad, I'll call him right back." He guides Della out of the kitchen.

"Daddy," says Lizzie.

"What happened Lizzie? Deep breath princess." Perry heard the uncertainty in his daughter's voice.

"She looked like she was dizzy." Lizzie starts to sob. "Daddy, please help."

"Lizzie, just stay on the phone with me. Mom apparently still isn't feeling very good.' Replies Perry.

Tom returns, extending his hand to Lizzie, "She's alright, she's sitting on the couch. Take her some juice, while I talk to Dad." He reaches to take the phone from his sister, grabbing a glass off the shelf for her. Placing the phone to his ear, "Hold on Dad," he waits for Lizzie to fill the glass and leaves.

"What happened Tom? That didn't sound good." Ask Perry.

Tom could hear the concern in his Dad's voice. "She got up with a migraine, stood up just now and seemed to have lost her balance. Think it was too much outside today. Her garden needed some serious weeding and we helped."

"When is she due to go back to see Dr. Harris?" Perry asks.

"Tomorrow, perhaps I will stay and make sure she gets there." Says Tom.

"NO, Tom. I understand why you want to do that, but it will only upset her more if you cut classes." Pausing, "your close enough to get home if need be."

"Your right, I can take the train home and have Uncle Paul pick me up. That way I can study in both directions." Says Tom.

"Call me tomorrow night. I will get my assistant to make me a plane reservation for Tuesday." Says Perry.

"No Dad, let's see how tomorrow goes. I've got one of those commuter rail books and the train station drops me off two blocks from school." Says Tom.

"Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow. Call me if you hear anything." Says Perry.

"Yes, Dad, I will. Good night." He hangs up, going back to the living room to check on his mother and sister.

Perry stood up, as he hung up the phone. He didn't like what he heard over the phone, Lizzie sounded so scared. But she was so like her mother, once she realized things weren't as bad as they seemed. He knew Della hated to admit she wasn't feeling well, let alone go to the doctor. He hated the thought of possible having to call Mae, to have her return to LA. He looked around, so wanting to fix himself a drink, but his dinner was still there untouched. He sighs and sat down to eat, worrying about what was happening in LA. Maybe he should call Dr. Harris in the morning, at least he'll have an idea of what she was planning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure, for continuing to support me, especially in this chapter.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Leaving Della stretched out on the couch, with several magazines, listening to a favorite song of her and Perry, "Moonlight Serenade", by Glenn Miller, coming from the turntable. Tom took Lizzie back into the kitchen to pack the cooler.

"Hey, don't wrap up all the fruit, Mom and I can have it for breakfast." Says Lizzie. "But you can have all the veggies you want." Giving his dimpled smile to Tom.

"I'll leave you enough to make a salad for supper tomorrow." Tom reaches down to open the freezer, he moves several items, removing a package. "think you can deal with pork chops tomorrow or do you want one of Dad's pot pies?" He asks.

"Pie, please. Mom is supposed to see Doc Harris tomorrow and I can get Aunt Margaret to put it into the oven over here for us." Says Lizzie.

Tom could only smile at his sister, replacing the package he held, taking a well wrapped pie out and put it into the fridge. After he finished emptying out several containers, wrapping items up and into the cooler, he loaded the dishwasher. "Alright think that does it. I've got to get going." He says.

"I can start that after we have dinner. Maybe just some soup and we can split a sandwich." Says Lizzie.

"Alright, call Dad, before you have dinner, you both should get to bed early." They both laugh, picking up the cooler and taking Lizzie's hand they return to the living room, to find their Mom asleep. "Come on walk me out to the car. Tell her I will call when I get to school. I doubt she'll sleep for long."

It was a short time later Della had woken up, seeing Lizzie in the window seat reading. "I take it Tom has left and the fridge is empty?" She asks smiling.

"Yes, he's gone and no not entirely. Left enough to make a couple of salads and put one of Dad's pot pies in the fridge to thaw. Figure we can have some soup and share a sandwich for supper." Lizzie smiles, "Tom says he would call when he got back to school."

Tom had been tempted to wake Della before he left. But she did need the sleep even a short nap on the couch. Lizzie nearly back to being her happy self when he left and had promised to call next door if anything happened or she got scared.

The next morning, Della woke to the alarm, feeling the extra weight on the bed, she turned over, finding Lizzie curled up on her Dad's side of the bed. Normally, Della would not have allowed her to share the big bed, even though Perry had on more than one occasion. Reaching over she gently shook her daughter.

"Come on my sweets, wake up. Your not supposed to be in here." Says Della.

"Couple more minutes Mom, you got to sleep," Lizzie rolls over, straightening out, "please."

"Alright, you've got until I get out of the shower." Della gets up, showers returning to find her daughter, still in bed and asleep. Grabbing the covers, she pulls the entire handful to the bottom of the bed.

"Mom," Lizzie sits upright. Reaching for the covers. "Please." Della smiles, shaking her head.

"Off to your room to get ready for school. And remember I still have to pack your lunch." Smiling as Lizzie gets up grabbing her robe.

"I'll be more than happy to buy lunch today." Looking quickly at her mother, realizing that was not an option. "Alright." Smiling she heads to her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a half hour later, Della had spoken to Margaret, regarding getting dinner into the oven for her and giving the girls a ride to school. Having dropped the girls off, Della arrived at work, ready to face a typical Monday morning. She sorted out the work that needed to be done, leaving Jackson with several new projects to work on and informed Gertie she had a doctor's appointment after lunch. Gertie knew what she needed to do, to keep the office running and its closing at days end.

Della was ready to leave through the private entrance, when Gertie came in. Gertie handed her a small bag from Clay's and returned to her own office. Della just smiled, wondering just how many spies, Tom and Perry had called on to insure she was being fed.

Once inside the medical complex, she checked in with the receptionist and was about to sit when Lucy appeared at her side.

"No reason to sit down, Mrs. Mason, Dr Harris last patient cancelled and she is ready for you." Lucy smiles. "I take it that's your lunch."

Della just smiles, heading down the hall, Lucy opens the office door, letting her go in. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Have a seat, she's just getting your file. I'll get you something to drink." Lucy leaves, but the door never closed as Dr. Harris came in.

"Hello Della," she smiles. "Guess I shouldn't complain, your eating, which you don't do well with or without Perry around." She sits behind her desk. "go ahead." Turning around for a moment, then puts a dish of cottage cheese on the desk. "I'll finish mine as well, while we talk."

"So what information did all that blood work provide." Della asks.

"You've got a severe case of anemia, which I blame partly on your eating habits. Would think it would have improved with Perry being gone. In addition, severe vitamin deficiency for the same reason. There are other results in the blood count, your level of white blood cells are very high, it can be a symptom of an infection, which I want to check further to ensure that it's nothing more. But first I want to deal with anemia and your lack of vitamins." She takes a spoon full of her lunch then continues. "Hear tell you fix Lizzie's lunch daily, I want you to start fixing your own as well. Or at least have something with you every day, baggie of veggies or a container of fruit."

"Bev, its just with Perry gone, there seems to be so much more to do. Its been a long eight weeks and we still have at least two more to go." Says Della,

"Wrong answer, this has been going on longer than eight weeks. You've had this issue more than once over the years. I want to get you scheduled for some x-rays and complete blood work."

"Bev, why do you need to take x-rays?"

"Because, the x-rays should give me the information needed. I would like to schedule as soon as possible."  
Della sighs, "Alright, anything to figure this all out."

Bev smiles, "I had three messages from Perry this morning. Claims to be worried and knowing how you don't like to admit that your sick."

"Damn him," says Della, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Hey the man is still very much in love with you. The last time mine even came close to sounding that much in love, was about the time I got pregnant." They both laugh, finally finishing their lunches, Della gets up to leave. "I'll have Lucy, call the lab, to schedule you for first thing in the morning. Closer to 7:30 and go through the emergency room."

"Fine, I can get Lizzie started with Margaret and Paul's help. Just let me know." She reaches the door, opening it. "Thank you, Bev."

"Your welcome, Della." Says Bev, as the door closes her phone rings. "Dr. Harris."

"Hello Bev, its Perry Mason," came the booming voice. "I'm glad I am finally able to talk to you. Tried a couple of times this morning, but you were on rounds or appointments, plus I had classes."

"Hello, Perry, yes, some mornings are busy out of the office. Della literally just walked out of here." Says Bev, "what can I do for you?"

"I have barely talked to Della, but thanks to Aunt Mae, I know she saw you on Friday. You drew a lot of blood." Says Perry.

"Well, not me personally," she heard a slight laugh. "I am scheduling her for some more tests. Right now, she's very anemic, vitamin deficit as well. Her stress level is extremely high and physically exhausted." Bev replies. "I understand your due home late Thursday night and I would like to see both of you at some point Friday."

"Fine, I'll let Della work out the time with you or your staff." Pausing, "Thank you for taking my call Bev. I'll be calling to say good night to Lizzie and will talk to her afterwards. Good afternoon." He hung up.

Bev stared at the phone in her hand, she knew the kind of life they shared. Perry thrived on criminal law, mysteries, the adventure. Della had taken him on, loved law, just not where she had been. Smiling she wished her husband paid her half the attention overall that Perry did for Della.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having finished dinner, Della and Lizzie sat on the couch, news on the television as they waited for Perry to call. "I am almost done with the book. I hope Grandma can find me another mystery to read." Says Lizzie.

"Umm, don't you have to write a report on this one." Smiles Della. "You do realize you will have a list of books to read over the summer for school."

"I know, but I can pick out at least one that isn't on the list." Replies Lizzie, hearing the phone ring, she reaches over the back of the couch to answer it. "Masons, hi Daddy."

"Sorry, little one, I'm not Daddy," Says Tom, hearing Lizzie laugh. "May I talk to Mom, please."

"Tom, why not me?" Lizzie asks.

"Because I'm in trouble with her and need to fix it first, then we can talk." Hearing his sister laugh, he smiles."

"Here Mom," Handing Della the phone as she gets off the couch, "Tom's in trouble, Tom's in trouble." Laughing she heads upstairs, before she is told to.

"Hello, Tom," says Della, "Did you forget to do something last night when you got back to school?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I've got an excuse though. You were asleep and I hoped that when you woke up, the two of you would have a simple supper and go to bed early." Replies Tom. "Besides, Bob saw the cooler and insisted on helping me unpack it."

"Any food left?" Smiles Della, knowing it would all be gone by the time Tom came home on Thursday night, looking for it to be refilled.

"Some, I just hope he keeps his mouth shut. The whole dorm knows when I get a care package and its empty within hours." Pausing, "Enough about the food packages. I know you went back to see Dr. Harris what she had to say?"

"I'm anemic, fatigued and need a more balanced diet." Says Della, "She has ordered vitamins, sleep and better eating habits."

Tom knowing his Mom, realized there was more to the visit then she was admitting to. "What else did she have to say?"

"I have to go back in early tomorrow morning to more blood work redone on an empty stomach. Just wants to see how different the results are, plus some more will be in-depth." Says Della. "Tom, please try not to worry. You need to get through your exams. You'll be home in three days and we will talk before then."

"Mom, that is all there is to it, just a couple of tests to be redone." Pausing, "Look do I have to call and talk to Gertie about making sure you eat at work?

'No, you don't have to. Just before I left out the back door this afternoon, she came in with a sandwich. I took it with me and ate with Dr Harris.' Della replies.

"Alright, could I talk to Lizzie for a minute can't get into trouble with her too."

They both laugh, Della calls Lizzie back downstairs to talk to her brother. After hanging up, they both got comfortable, Della watching the news, Lizzie reading her book. The phone rang again, Della reached to answer it.

"Hello, Masons." Says Della.

"Hello, Della, I'm glad you answered," Pausing, "I wanted to check on you and see how things went today."

"Perry, I do have some serious issues. Seems I am anemic, tired and my diet is in need of severe improvement. But you already know this, I'm sure." Pausing, "Bev, told me you had tried to reach her several times and her phone was ringing when I left the office."

"Della, out of the two of us, you're the worst when it comes to admitting your not feeling well." He hears a slight laugh, "well you are."

"I have to hound you to get you to see Dr. Rob as well." Says Della, "I have to have a couple of blood tests to be run on an empty stomach in the morning."

"Please go have it done." Says Perry.

"I promise." Pausing, "Perry, your daughter is trying very hard to have me give her the phone."

"Alright, let me talk to her," he hears Della laugh, who hands Lizzie the phone.

"Hi Daddy, I thought you two would never stop talking." Says Lizzie.

"Hello Princess, I needed to hear for myself that your Mom sounded alright." Perry replies. "How are you feeling and how was your day?"

"I'm better, I only have to take medicine if I need it now. I'm almost finished the book I'm reading. Grandma is going to see if she can find me another mystery." Says Lizzie.

Perry seemed to remember something about a summer reading list but left it alone. "Look Princess, I need you to do something for me until Tom and I get home." Says Perry, "remind your mother to take her vitamins and please figure out what your having for dinner before you both leave the house in the morning."

"Yes, Daddy. Last night Tom let me chose what to defrost for tonight's dinner before he left yesterday." She laughs, "He forgot to call Mom, when he got back to school." Perry heard Della say her name in the background.

"Trying to get your brother in trouble." Perry asks.

"No, not really, Mom wasn't to upset with him." They both laugh.

"Look Princess, its getting late, you need to get ready for bed." He smiles, "good night."

"Good night Daddy, talk to you tomorrow." Both hang up. "Daddy's worried about you Mommy."

"I know he is. But you make sure I eat, until he gets home to cook for all of us." Replies Della.

"It's not that I don't like your cooking Mom, but Dad seems to enjoy it so much more. You would rather be out pulling weeds, than cook."

"That my sweets is true. Now go, get your teeth brushed and ready for bed. I'll be up in a couple of minutes." She smiles. "Go on, I'll be there." Lizzie disappears up the stairs.

In Washington, Perry, sat back in his chair, taking a drink of the ice tea he had made. It wasn't good, he could cook, but making any flavor of ice teas and lemonades, Della was good at. He so wanted to be home with her, to insure she would be alright. Three days seemed like a life time to him. Getting up, he sat down at his desk, to go over his lecture notes for the next day. Plus, he needed to make sure the person who would replace him for two days had plenty of notes to continue with the classes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure, for continuing to support me, especially in this chapter.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Della had gotten up at 5:45, to get her day started. Having taken a shower and dressed she head downstairs for the kitchen. Della made coffee, and lunch for both of them. About a half hour later, she heard Lizzie, so she scrambled up several eggs, adding them to the hot pan, with vegetables. Lizzie appeared with her bookbag, at 6:30, dropping it by the kitchen door, she went to hug her Mom.

"Have a seat young lady, breakfast is ready." Della split the omelet between to plates.

"Ugh, did you have to mix vegetables into the eggs. Just because you need the vitamins." Pausing she looks at her mother sitting on the stool next to her.

"The reason your getting vegetables, is so you don't have to go through what I'm going through and I didn't want them to spoil. So, eat." Smiling at her daughter. "When you finish, I want you to go next door. Aunt Margaret will make sure you both get off to school. You need to go back over there after school until I get home." Says Della. Lizzie shrugs her shoulders and they both ate their breakfast silently.

It was nearly 7:30 when Della arrived at the emergency room parking lot. With shift change nearly done, she had found a space close to the door. She had to admit this would be easier than having to go through the hospital, do the registration and wait for her turn with the lab personnel.

Della went through the outer ER door, once inside hallway, the ER entrance doors slide open. Stepping inside was the registration desk, she smiled Bev was waiting for her.

"You just need to show your id. Knowing how much you like being in places like this, I got your paperwork done, already. You should be out of here in less than thirty minutes. X-rays and all." She smiles. "I promise it won't hurt." They both laugh, as Della hands her id to the nurse at the desk, it was given right back to her. Bev nods towards the doors to the right of the desk.

They step into a cubical, Bev pulls the curtain in front of the door, Della sits.

"Would you mind telling me why Perry needs to come with me on Friday to see you? Except for my pregnancy, most of my health issues I've dealt with alone."

"Simply because I want to make sure you both hear the same thing and any questions, can be answered then." Replies Bev. "I also suspect there is something else going on between the two of you." Raising her hands, "I don't want an answer and I don't want to know. You two have to figure out how to deal with your health and anything else together."

A lab tech slides the curtain back a bit. "Excuse me Dr. Harris, are you ready?" He asks.

"Hello Stan, she's all yours. Della I will talk to you later, bye." Says Bev, she leaves the cubical, closing the curtain, leaving the tech with Della.

A short time later, Della walked out and got into her car, leaning back she rested her head against the head rest. She sighed, thinking about Perry and recent events. These health issues she knew she couldn't blame all of it on him. But a lot of the trust was gone from their relationship. They could work on his betrayal and her trust issues with him. But there were serious cracks in their relationship. They would have to accept the fact the cracks were there and could never be properly repaired. It would be easy enough to end it, but their work relationship, their business would surely suffer and she didn't want that at all. Together as always.

Starting the car, she backed out of the parking space and head for the office. She thought about dinner with Lizzie nightly, didn't mean she ate properly during the rest of the day. She could feel the dull headache starting to return, glancing out the window, she noticed the sky's where graying. She could only hope it was a few showers and would be over shortly, she didn't want to deal with a weather related migraine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom managed to pull into the family driveway just before 3:30, Thursday afternoon. He waved at Margaret, who was gardening in front of the Drakes.

She waved back calling to him, "I think they would both rather see you." They both laugh, she returns to her gardening and Tom's attention to the approaching school bus. He leaned against the lamp post as the two giggling girls got off the bus, dropping their bookbags, to run to him. The driver smiled, waving at Tom before closing the door and continuing. Tom waved, then hugged both girls, he picked up their bags, as they headed for home.

"I'm so glad your back and Daddy will be home soon as well." Says Lizzie.

"Not until much later. Now you both have homework that needs to get done." Replies Tom.

"Do we have to?" Asks Lizzie.

"Both of you, into our house, kitchen counter, start your homework and I'll fix you a small snack." Replies Tom. "Andrea where is your brother?"

She shrugs her shoulder, "Don't know, besides he's not as fun to be around as you are." The girls disappear into the Mason household, Tom calls over to Margaret who has gotten up.

"I'll get them started on homework and a snack."

"And I was hoping to get a reprieve from weeding. Don't enjoy it and certainly don't get the same calming effect that your mother does." Says Margaret

"Tell you what, put your stuff away and I'll pour you a glass of whatever is cold in the fridge." Smiles Tom.

Tom had fixed dinner, which was ready shortly after Della got home. She sent Lizzie off to read, so she and Tom could talk. Filling both coffee cups on the counter, she sits next to her son.

"So, what were the results from the tests?" He asks, touching her arm briefly.

"I'm severely anemic, vitamin deficient and physically stress." Della attempts to smile, "It's not like I haven't been this way before."

"I don't remember you ever being this tired before. I understand the anemia and vitamin deficiency, but it doesn't make sense considering how you both always ensure Lizzie and I eat properly." Says Tom, suddenly hearing Lizzie, running down the stairs. "Dad must be home, her hearing is nearly as good as yours."

Lizzie opened the front door, "Daddy, Daddy your finally here."

Perry's laugh could be heard in the kitchen. "Yes, my princess, I'm home." He puts his bag just inside the door, picking up Lizzie to give her a hug and kissing her check. Lizzie's arms went around Perry's neck, kissing his check, before letting go when he lowered her back to the ground. "You look so and sound so much better."

"All the trees are in bloom now, no more pollen, until next year, I hope."

Perry notices the Della and Tom have come into the living room. "Hello Della," he walks over taking her hands, he kisses her quickly.

"Come on Lizzie, let's get Dad's supper warmed up, so he and Mom can talk." Says Tom, glancing at his sister. "Doesn't' work on me." He smiles at her pout, as they both head for the kitchen.

"How was your week, your flight?" Della asks.

"Busy, always is, when it's a short week. Caroline, managed to get everything taken care of for me. Including notes for my replacement." Says Perry, they moved to sit on the couch.

"Perry, we need to get something straight right from the start. We are not sharing the same bed. The guest room is ready for you." She attempts to smile.

"Just what are you planning to tell the children, especially Lizzie?" He asks, he had hoped they would share the same room while he was home.

"My being tired and in need of sleep is the perfect excuse. Your tired as well. Sleeping separately, neither of us would wake the other getting up in the middle of the night or trying to get comfortable." Replies Della.

"She's a smart girl Della." Pausing, "your right though. She will accept it from both of us."

"Let's go talk to them now, while you eat." Getting up they walk towards the kitchen. "Then you can listen to her read."

Entering the kitchen, Tom placed a plate of food, a small bowl of fruit, and a small bowl of ice cream, with a cookie in the center. Lizzie sat between her parents. "Your going to listen to me read tonight, Daddy? "she asks.

"Yes, but it will have to be a short one, your mother and I are both very tired." Replies Perry.

"Lizzie, we have to tell you something." Smiles Della.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room." Says Perry, taking a bit of food.

"Separate bedrooms, but why? What's wrong?" Says Lizzie, tears forming in her eyes.

"Princess, there is nothing wrong, except, we're both very tired. You know your mother really needs her sleep without interruption. This way, when I get up or if I do a lot of turning over I won't wake her up." Smiles Perry, continuing to eat. "We want your mother to get, well don't we?" Tom smiles at his parents, knowing what they were trying to do. "Eat your ice cream, before I decided that I should eat it." Lizzie laughed, taking a spoon full.

The group ate quietly, for two/three minutes, when Tom noticed Lizzie wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Hey, what's with the tears. There is plenty of ice cream and cookies for Dad." Says Tom.

"It's not that." She hiccups, putting her spoon down. "Why do you have to sleep in separate bedrooms? There is more to it. You two are getting a divorce, aren't you?" She looks at both her parents. Della, reaches to place her fingers under Lizzie's chin.

"Whatever gave you the idea that sleeping in separate bedrooms, meant we would be getting a divorce?" Asks Della, both Perry and Tom saw the concern on her face.

"Because, I've heard talk at school. Jacob McCandles, went home from school one day only to find that his Dad had moved out and before a year had gone by, his Dad had remarried." Wiping her eyes, "My friend Sharon, recently said her Dad was sleeping in his den, which is why the sleepover was cancelled. Sharon has heard her parents fighting about his secretary, working late hours and her mom doesn't think they are really working." Lizzie really starts to cry. Della stands up, putting her arms around her daughter, letting Lizzie cry.

Tom puts his bowl on the counter, going around he picks up Lizzie from the stool as Della lets go. "Come on, my sweets, you need to get ready for bed," He starts to walk out, "You two figure it out. This is no longer about the two of you and medical issues."

Hearing them go upstairs, Della licks her lips, "We can't do this to her Perry. We can't put either of them through this situation, until we get things settled between us."

"Had thought the need for sleep with medial issues would work." Says Perry, Della nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do?"

Della could see the pain and love in Perry's blue eyes. She knew he was hurting even more, because Lizzie had now become hurt, due to his actions. "You'll stay in our bed, our bedroom, with me. Let's get it straight right from the start, don't even try to touch me behind closed doors."

"I will do my best. Maybe after going to the office tomorrow and your appointment with Bev, we can get a late lunch and do some talking." Says Perry. "Tom can met us at Bev's office if you want, then he can meet the school bus. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to spoil Lizzie and Andrea together."

Della sighs, "Let's just take the day as it happens. There is that county fair, we can go to with everyone. Lizzie and Andrea can be spoiled by Tom, while we have a bit of fun of our own with Margaret and Paul."

"What about PJ?" asks Perry, as he puts the dishes into the dishwasher, starting it, he looks at his wife, who had a slight smile.

"He apparently has a female friend who has issues with math." Says Della.  
"Come on let's go make sure Lizzie gets to bed. She still has to read, no excuses." Perry laughs as they head upstairs.  
Tom is leaning in the bathroom doorway. "Oh good, about time you got here. Dad, you have got her so spoiled just by coming home." He heads towards the stairs, "I've got a book to get out of the car."

Lizzie comes smiling into the hallway. "I'm ready for bed."

"Alright, get your book and into bed." Says Perry.

"Do I have to read more tonight?"

"How dare you ask that question with your Mom standing here." Perry and Della both laugh.

"Ugh, Mom." She goes off to her room, Della turns to follow Tom back downstairs.

"Perry at least three pages aloud." Della disappears down the stairs.

Within a few minutes, Lizzie has done her rereading requirement to keep her Mother happy. Perry was at the door. "Your Mom and I talked about it, she'll get better sleep next week when I go back to Washington. Is that alright with you.?" He attempts to smile.

"Thank you, Daddy, good night." Lizzie turns over on her side, as Perry turns off the light closing the door as he steps into the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure, Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Going into their bedroom, Della retrieved her nightgown from the dresser and went into the bathroom. She had mixed feelings about having to share the bed with Perry. For at the moment she and Perry were not considering ending their marriage but needed to make sure Lizzie felt safe about her parents. She felt it was best for her daughter's well-being. Della had gotten comfortable in bed and was reading when Perry came in, closing the door.

"Three pages, just as you wanted," Perry smiles at her. "She certainly is getting to be quite a reader. Said Mae is looking for a mystery writer for her. Doesn't she have a summer reading list." He asks as he removed his shirt and tie. "There is no doubt that Mae has surrendered to the charm of Miss Lizzie Mason." Della and Perry smiles.

"Yes, apparently she has to read three off the list and at least one of her own choosing." Says Della, as she watches Perry trying to figure out what to do with the items in his hands. "Ties still go on the hanger and the basket is still on the floor of the closet. You haven't spent so much time away from home to forget."

Perry, put the items into the closet, taking clean night wear from the drawer, he glances at her. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'll be ready to get some sleep." He goes into the bathroom, Della finishes reading, putting the book on the nightstand she turned the light off. Leaving Perry's light still on low. He finally came out of the bathroom, climbing into his side of the bed, turning off the light.

"Good night Perry," says Della, turning over on her side.

"Good night Della," says Perry. "Please don't get angry with me if I should put my arm around you in the middle of the night. You know it's something that's beyond my will." He turns on his side, smiling, but he knew, she didn't like the comment.

Della laid wide awake, she wondered if this was only for the good of Lizzie. She knew very well that this was not her only reason for agreeing to share their bed so soon with Perry. She knew that she would always love him, and although his betrayal still hurt her, he did still love her. She had to start rebuilding her confidence in him at some point. Knowing Perry as well as she did, knowing involuntarily or not so involuntarily, his arm would definitely end up around her. She finally fell asleep.

About 5:45 Della reached out to turn off the alarm, Perry's hand had slipped off her waist as she got up. Having taken a shower, gotten dressed, she headed down stairs to begin her day. Perry had tried to go back to sleep, even though he was tempted to join her in the shower, but he knew that he couldn´t risk losing what little he had gained with Della. Finally doing the same as she had, he ended up in the kitchen, just after the coffee was finished. Della had poured two cups, as he sat at the counter.

Perry takes a sip of his coffee, "no milk, no sugar." He smiles, when she glances over her shoulder at him raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I know where everything is." Pausing, "want me to start some breakfast?" He puts his cup down harder on the counter than planned, hearing Lizzie coming down the stairs, dropping her book bag, along the way.

"Daddy, your still here." Says Lizzie, as she comes in wrapping her arms around his waist. "I thought maybe I had dreamed that you had come home."

"Still here, my princess. Are you always that noisy when you come down the stairs?" He asks kissing her forehead.

"Oh, you haven't heard anything yet." Says Tom, entering he sits at the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Do I smell cinnabuns?" Realizing Della had just taken some out of the oven, having drizzled some frosting on top, she places the plate on the counter.

"Oh, Mom," says Lizzie, reaching for the one covered with the most frosting.

"Slow down young lady." Says Perry. "Tom would you mind meeting the school bus this afternoon? We're going to see Dr. Harris."

"Sure, any ideas about what to do later on." Tom asks.

"I talked to Margaret the other day, there is a county fair, we could go there." Replies Della.

"You mean, we get to explore all the games, the rides and nothing healthy for supper." Says Tom.

"I will survive one dinner of being totally unhealthy. Besides your in charge of what your sister and Andrea eat." Smiles Della.

"Ahh Mom," Lizzie smiles at her brother.

"Come on finish up, or I'll have to drive you to school." Tom and Lizzie head out of the kitchen, he grabs her bookbag on the way out.

"Am I that bad with her?" Perry asks. Della shakes her head, no, as she loads the dishwasher.

"Your worse, but I'm getting used to it." Says Della. "you about ready to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having spent the morning in the office, going over files and mail, Della felt Perry needed to be made aware of before they left the office. Stopping at Clays' for a quick lunch, they arrived at the medical center, just before the scheduled appointment. Once inside, Lucy was waiting for them at the reception desk, escorting them into Dr. Harris' office, she left closing the door. They sat, Perry reach over to take Della's hand, but with some fear that she would reject it, glad when she didn't pull away. Bev came into the office, carrying Della's file, she sat down across from them.

"Hello, Della, Perry, glad to have you here." She smiles. "You managed to keep the lab techs rather busy. I hear tell they checked and rechecked several tests."

"Please Bev, could you please just cut to the chase." Della sighs, "you can tell me how much fun they had afterwards." Perry and Bev both smile.

"It's not as good as I had hoped things would be. Having you do the fasting, only showed just how anemic you really are. It's going to take a lot of work to get this turned around." Pausing giving what she had said time to sink in. "Della, I know you've been making an improvement on your eating habits and vitamins. But to have gotten to this stage, it's going to take some time to recover."

"Regularly scheduled meals?" Asks Perry.

"That for starters. It doesn't always have to be healthy, just a balance. Unhealthy can be good once in a while, especially with children in the house." Smiles Bev, she glances at the file, stopping to look at several pages.

"Out with it Bev. There is more to those tests results than just my need to eat healthy." Says Della.

"Your white blood cell count is still off the charts, the x-rays showed signs of shadows on your ovaries, possible polyps, that would need to be removed and with your medical history we have to pay more attention to that" Replies Bev.

"Just how serious is all of this?" Ask Perry.

"Serious enough, I do have medication to control the infection. I want to work on getting your diet on a regulated schedule Della, which means blood work Mondays and Fridays for the next two, maybe three weeks." Says Bev. "Then I will schedule another set of x-rays to take another look at what maybe going on."

Della leans back in her chair, tears streaming down her face, Perry hands her his handkerchief. She wipes her eyes. "I'm scared Bev."

"Della take a deep breath, try to relax. I sent Lucy for the prescription." Smiling, "Any questions?"

"I do but I'm not sure what to ask. I still have two more weeks in Washington, perhaps I should cancel." Says Perry.

"No don't do that Perry. This isn't something that will be corrected quickly. I figure if you're like I am, with my kids, you make sure Lizzie eats well. Just start eating with her, or at least what she's eating, all three meals. Take containers of veggies or fruit to work with you." Pausing, "I hear the county fair has started and I'm taking my kids, junk food and all tonight."

"Yes, we were planning to go as well." Says Perry. "Perhaps we should figure something else out."

"Nay, don't you dare let him back out of this Della. Junk food, time with your kids and your partners in crime, is what I prescribe for this evening." Says Bev, as they all laugh.

Finally finished with their appointment, they head out to the car with Della's medication and lists in hand. Perry opens the door, Della slides in across the seat, he gets in behind the wheel. Both rolling down their windows, Della lets out a sigh, leaning her head against the head rest.

"Shall we go home, spend some time on the porch before going to the fair." Says Perry squeezing Della's hand tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they got home, Tom walked down to the bus stop, finding Margaret already there.

"Hello, Aunt Margaret." Says Tom. "Running a bit late."

"Hi Tom, sometimes it's a few minutes on Fridays, especially when the weather improves." Says Margaret. "Are you already for both of the girls this evening? I imagine you're going to need something more than extra money and energy with those girls." She smiles.

"Think I'll have to get extra money out of Dad," He smiles.

"I'll get some for you as well. You're not the only one who spoils those two." Says Margaret. "What Is it Tom?" She notices his attention is across the street, as the bus pulls up.

"It's that car across the street. Same woman I saw this morning, when I walked the girls up here. She was gone, by the time the bus left." He says.

"Perhaps it is a mother, soon to be moving in the neighborhood and just checking out the bus stops." Says Margaret, Tom shrugs his shoulders.

The bus stops, letting Lizzie and Andrea off the bus, the driver waves, doors closed and the bus leaves. The girls drop their bags, hugging Tom, Margaret shakes her head smiling.

"On your way," Says Tom, picking up both book bags. "Mom and Dad are on the back porch." The girls run to the Mason, house going inside, they leave the door open. "Here", he hands Margaret one of the book bags. "See you all of you in about 45 minutes or so." Margaret takes the bag, waving she heads up the walkway into her own house. Once inside his own home, Tom left the bag near the bottom of the stairs, he joins his family outside.

"So, what do you two want to do after you get your homework done?" Smiles Perry.

"Daddy, you know its Friday, we don't have to do it tonight. Besides you said we were going to the fair." Says Lizzie.

"Lizzie you go upstairs, take your bookbag with you and Andrea go to your own home. Both of you need to change into proper clothing if you want to have a good time this evening." Says Della, she gets a hug from both girls, who disappear inside. Tom sits on one of the benches, shaking his head, knowing what awaits him for the evening.

"How did things go with Dr. Harris, Mom?" Asks Tom.

"I have permission to misbehave with dinner tonight. I'm extremely anemic, have a severe infection and need to work on more healthy eating." Smiles Della, "Comes down to whatever Lizzie has for meals, I'm to be eating with her."

"What about eating while at work?" He asks, knowing that his mom will prioritize her work before she has her feeding.

"Don't worry, your Dad's spy will keep a well stocked area of snacks just for me." Replies Della.

"My spy, Gertie do something like that." They laugh, knowing Gertie would do most anything for Della and Perry. "Come on let's get changed. Is PJ coming with us?"

"Margaret made it a request and he could bring Gala with us." Says Della, taking Perry's extended hand, to get up, then let's go.

"Gala, is that the one with the math problem?" Asks Perry, Della and Tom smile as they go inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Della and Perry decided to completely take Dr. Harris' recommendation to relax and enjoy the weekend together as a family. They together could make sure Della took care of herself and that she took her health seriously. They had made plans for the county fair, accompanied by the family Drake included Gala, the PJ math problem. Friday evening and Saturday, they would take the boat over to Catalina, spending the day exploring, one of their favorite areas.

Perry had managed to rent a limo for the trip to the fair. Yes, he realized it may be a bit much, but it meant they could arrive and leave together, not having to worry about not finding parking close together. PJ had walked to Gala's house and was bring her back before the limo arrived. The girls were excited to be going to the fair in a limo.

Perry, Paul, Della and Margaret are setting at the porch table. The girls and Tom were sitting at the pool's edge, talking about what they wanted to do.

"Perry really, those two will never be the same." Says Paul. "I'll never be able to top that. Not only do I have to compete with your son for the love of my beautiful girls and it is a difficult competition, but now also with you.

"Why should you? Their always together, don't see that changing until they go off to perhaps separate colleges and if that really happens, since Lizzie told me that they both wanted to be lawyers. " Replies Perry with proudly. "If you want a better excuse, I want to spoil the women in my life."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. Because you're really doing a great job." Paul says smiling. "Now you two want to tell us what is going on between the two of you?" Asks Paul.

Della taking a deep breath, reaching for Perry's hand. "It seems our way of life has caught up with me again. Only its worse than ever before."

Panic crosses Margaret's face, "Della, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I knew something was wrong. "

Della rolls her eyes, as Perry laughs. "It's not funny you two." Says Paul.

"Yes, it is, if you go by Margaret's panic look." Smiles Della. "I'm extremely anemic, vitamin deficient and in need of over hauling my eating habits."

"She's been instructed to eat regular meals, whatever she fixes Lizzie, she is to fix the same for herself. Something which I will take over once I return." Says Perry. "I already got one spy at the office, to insure there are healthy snacks in the office and that they both eat them."

"You expect to get Gertie off her chocolates," laughs Paul. "Good luck with that one pal. That girl likes chocolates more than to find a boyfriend." Everyone laughs.

PJ and Gala step out on to the porch, approaching the adults.

"Uncle Perry, Aunt Della, this is my friend Gala Crawley, she lives down the street and around the corner." Says PJ. "Gala, my god parents, Perry and Della Mason." Perry stands up.

"Hello Gala, nice to finally meet you." Smile Perry.

"Hello Gala, welcome to our home." Says Della.

"Nice to meet both of you. Thank you for inviting me to join you. I have never been to a county fair." Says Gala.

"Glad your coming. Why don't you both go join the group at the pool? Tell Tom, our ride should be here in about five minutes." Says Della.

PJ and Gala move off to the pool.

"She's a nice mathematical problem," Perry says smiling.

"Like father, like Son." Says Paul.

Della and Margaret roll their eyes, as they laugh.

Tom gets up as PJ and Gala approach.

"Hi, Tom this is my friend Gala Crawley, Tom Mason." Says PJ.

"Hello Gala, nice to meet you and hipertensión he's helping you with your math." Smiles Tom.

"HI it's, nice to meet you as well."

"And you know the two snotty ones over there." PJ nods towards Lizzie and Andrea.

"Carefully buddy, they maybe your biggest ally one of these days."

The three just smile, "Aunt Della said to tell you our ride will be here in a couple of minutes." Says PJ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later, arriving at the fair, they agreed to meet twice to ensure everyone was alright and then the departure time. The girls dragged Tom, PJ and Gala towards the carousel for starters.  
The parents watched their kids disappear down the fairway. They started wandering in the opposite direction, looking at the games, food vendors and other rides. They stopped at one of the games, Paul was insistent that he could pitch the ball knocking down the milk bottles and win Margaret a large stuffed animal. All Perry, Della and Margaret could do was laugh, as Paul picked up his three balls. Four attempts later, Paul only won a small giraffe, giving it to Margaret, with a smile and a sweet kiss on the lips. They continued on their way trying several more games as they went along, finally stopping for something to eat. They found a table to sit at, wondering where the children were.

Still in the area of the area of the rides, found the group in line for the Ferris wheel. PJ and Gala, took one seat, Tom, Lizzie and Andrea in the next seat.

"Do you think we will be able to see Mom and Dad?" Asks Lizzie.

"I don't think so. They went off in the opposite direction. Uncle Paul has probably tried several games by now." Replies Tom.

"Probably hasn't won anything either." Says Andrea, as rolls her eyes.

"Can we get something to drink, when we get off this ride?" Asks Lizzie.

"We'll get something to eat as well. No cotton candy or popcorn until its nearly time to go home." Says Tom.

"Sometimes your no fun." Smiles Lizzie. "Daddy would let me eat whatever I want while we're here."

"Because you have Dad eating from the palm of your hand" Tom says shaking his head at the girls.

Finally, the ride ends, and the group stops outside the fence of the ride.

"The girls are hungry and we're off to get something to eat." Says Tom.

"Would you mind if we went on and see what else there is to eat? We can meet back by the carousal in about a half hour or less." Says PJ.

"Actually, half hour at the carousel. Its nearly check in time with our parents." Agreeing where to meet PJ and Gala head off hand in hand.

"That is so gross." Says Andrea, watching PJ and Gala disappear.

Tom laughed, "you hold my hand."

"Only because we're not supposed to lose you. Gala ought to lose PJ." Replies Andrea.

"One of these days, you'll like someone to hold your hand for reason other than getting lost."

Sometime later both families have gotten together for the trip home. Parents were glad they hadn't driven to the fair, as all were tired and realized how much fun they had and being all together after a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early Saturday morning the Mason family, with Andrea, boarded the early boat to the island. Tom, Lizzie and Andrea spent most of the trip on deck, spotting a herd of whales in the distance. Tom put change into one of the view masters for the girls, so they could get a better view.

After standing at the railing as the boat departed, Della had shivered in the breeze, causing Perry to put his arm around her waist, escorting her inside. Getting coffee from the food counter, they found a table to sit at to watch the scenery. Perry marveled at seeing Della's face radiant and happy, as she watched admired the wonderful landscape. Perry felt that Della, despite her maturity, her beauty had not changed, was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth and only a fool could not see this and he never was.

Perry reached to take Della's hand in his, "I know I have lost a good portion of your trust, along with a few other things and it's going to take me awhile to try to regain all that I have lost." He says.

Della heard the sadness in his voice. "Perry, you betrayed me, my trust, my love for you. But I will always love and I want to trust you entirely again. It´s going to take some time for me to feel really safe around you again." She smiled at him. "But right now, its Lizzie that needs to be able to trust both of us and feel safe. I know she has a friend or two whose parents are divorced. It scares her."

"Scares me as well, I want my princess to be happy, I promised her that at birth and I will fulfill her." He smiles at her. "Figure getting you healthy can be entire family project."

Della laughs, "Family yes and whatever spies you intend on sharing this information with."  
"Promise, only Gertie, got to get her to eat something other than chocolate. So, she can make sure you both work on healthy."

The group arrived on the island, they headed for the center of Avalon to decided what they were going to do.

"There is a tour through the Botanical Gardens." Said Della, glancing at Perry. "You can do a cooking class anytime." They both smile.

"Alright the gardens it is." Says Perry.

"Do we have to go to the gardens?" Asks Lizzie, she looking at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Well I did read something last night, but not sure if you two would be that interested in a water adventure." Looking at both girls, "There is a 45 minute semi submarine tour of sea life around the island."

"We get to go underwater?" Asks Andrea surprised.

"Well, not entirely, part of the vessel is under the surface, you go down some stairs and view the fish and plant life through portholes, as the submarine travels around the area." Says Tom

"I don't know Tom. How safe it is for girls." Says Della.

"Mom," Lizzie looks at Della, who raised her eyebrows, Lizzie turns her attention to Perry. "Daddy, can we go, please." She gives him a smile, the beautiful radiant smile of her mother accompanied by her father's dimples.

"Go on the three of you before your mother convinces me it's a bad idea." Perry smiles. Tom takes a hand of each girl and pulls them away. "They'll be find, Della. Might be worth going to."

"No, it´s bad enough your daughter can get you to say yes to most anything she wants." Says Della. "You are going to walk through at least part of the gardens and enjoy it."

"My daughter learned well from her mother," says Perry, leaning to kiss her check. He takes her hand as they start looking for where they needed to obtain the garden tickets from.

Nearly two hours later, the group had found their way to the Avalon Theater and decided what to do about lunch and plans for at least one afternoon activity.

It was just after five when they got back home, Tom volunteered to go get take out for supper. Lizzie went home with Andrea, to tell her parents about their days' adventure, promising she would return when Tom did. It had been a good day for the family, Tom just smiled as he had been dragged from place to place after the underwater tour. Della and Perry had time to enjoy each other, without the stress of their lives in LA. Even Della forgot for a moment everything that happened in Washington.

Della sat on the couch, getting comfortable when Perry went to get some tea and some to eat. He returned with a tray of veggies, dip and tea, setting the items on the coffee table, he sat next to Della. Picking up a couple of carrots and a container of dip, she leaned against him, as he stretched one arm across the back of the couch.

"Think the kids had a good time today," says Perry. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, it's been a busy few days. Think I'm ready to restart my healthy life style." Della smiles.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow and get the fridge and pantry stocked for both of you." Says Perry.

"Just what are we supposed to do with everything in the fridge/freezer now?" Asks Della.

"We'll check it out. You can finish off what is in there or pack it off with Tom." Says Perry. "Reason for the apartment size fridge in that dorm room. Also, I don´t think it lasts Tom and Bob for very long. Those guys come close to Paul's appetite, something I thought was impossible." Perry smiles. Within a few minutes Perry realized Della had drifted off to sleep. He put her hand to his face and stroked her cheek with his thumb tenderly.

When Tom had pulled out of the family driveway, he saw the car again. The same one that had been at the bus stop, twice this week. He thought he had seen the car at the dock as well. The car seemed to be following him but turned off several streets away from home. He would have to talk to his Dad and Paul later on. He wasn't convinced any longer with Margaret's comment about it being mother of a family moving into the neighborhood. Couldn't really tell who was driving, it may have been the same woman.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm glad they're enjoying the story and I hope your keep doing it.:-)**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Sunday morning found Della and Perry still in bed, after their long walk around Catalina, when Lizzie knocked on their door. "Come in," grumbled Perry. Lizzie came running in, jumping on the bed between her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's time to get up. Breakfast is nearly ready." She says.

"This wasn't why we got this size bed," muttered Della. "Please stop bouncing on it."

"But Mommy, Tom and I are making breakfast and its nearly done." She replies, sitting facing her parents.

Perry sits up, he kisses her daughter's forehead "My princess, would you please get off the bed, before your mother becomes totally annoyed at both of us.' Lizzie slides off the bed pouting. "Go on, back downstairs. We'll be down in about ten minutes." He sends a kiss to his daughter.

Lizzie goes quietly out of the room, closing the door. Della sits up looking at Perry, she on shakes her head." I get the shower first." Getting out of bed, "make it please," as she disappears into the bathroom.

Perry could only smile, he found it very hard to say no to the women in his life. His daughter was a whirlwind, just like her mother. About fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed, Perry and Della sat down at the kitchen counter, coffee already been poured.

The group moved to the table, once the meal was cooked.

"No fat toast, princess?" Asks Perry.

"Sorry, Dad, I've been told, no one does it better than you." Tom and Lizzie both laugh. "What are the plans for today?"

"Once we get the kitchen cleaned up, we need to clear out the pantry and freezer and go grocery shopping." Replies Perry.

"Granted shopping needs to be done, but what are you planning on doing with items you and Mom deem not good for the new healthy diet?" Asks Tom with a smile.

"I'm sure we can figure out what to do with some of it. There are items in the freezer that we can all still eat. So, you and Bob won't be getting an entire week's worth of food." Replies Della.

"But Mom you can't give him all the good things in the pantry. I need some for my lunch." Lizzie smiles at her mother. Della on shakes her head smiling.

After breakfast finished, kitchen cleaned and the grocery lists made, the family were about ready to leave, when the phone rang. Della, reached to answer it, "Masons," pausing, "Hello." She could hear what sounded like someone breathing on the line, but not getting an answer, she hung up.

Going out to the car, Perry held the door open for her, "Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"I don't know, no one said anything, but I'm sure I heard breathing. Strange." She replies, getting into the car, she slides across the seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the grocery store, they got two carts and went off in different directions. Perry had wanted to have a cookout with the Drake family, so he would start with those items first, along with several different types of meat to package up to make cooking easier for Della.

He knew she would get fresh fish and the chowder that Lizzie liked at least once before he returned home.

Noticing how distracted Tom seemed to be. "What's the matter son? Are you worried about your mother? Perry asks. " You don't need to be, we'll get her healthy again." Giving Tom a reassuring pat on his back.

"I know Dad, it's just hard to understand how she got to be so anemic. I know keeping up with you can be stressful and your known for not feeding her properly." Smiles Tom.

"I'll take the blame for most of her lack of food or proper eating times. But there is a bit more to her health issues. Not word one to her, that I've told you." Perry's concerned voice, got Tom's full attention. "She's got an infection, that needs to be resolved, I won't go into the details. But she will be monitored twice a week and depending on the results, the situation will be taken care of when I get home."

"Just what is that supposed to mean Dad?" Asks Tom.

"It may require some surgery, but Dr. Harris wants to get some control on her diet, vitamins, antibiotics and hoping that it will be the easier solution." Perry smiles. "Now what else is wrong?"

"It's something rather weird. Thursday afternoon, then both times Friday, there was a strange car and woman at the bus stop." Replies Tom. "I asked Aunt Margaret about the person and she just figured it was someone moving into the neighborhood and looking to see where the bus stopped.

"Maybe that is all there is to it. New family moving in to the area, not necessarily the neighborhood." Says Perry.

"Nah, that's what Aunt Margaret said, when I mentioned it to her. The car had disappeared, before the bus drove off. There is more to it than that Dad.

Last night, when I went to get dinner, the same car was parked across the street from the house, couldn't see who was driving. But it left just as I was backing out of the driveway, picked it up about two blocks away, then lost it. When I came back, the car was in parked across from the Drakes, but drove off when I got closer." Pausing Tom. "Think I saw the same person in the parking lot before we boarded the boat to Catalina."

Perry was reflecting, while that goes through the hamburger and steaks, picking out what he needed, moving on down to chicken, before answering Tom. "I'll talk to Paul to keep an eye on any unusual activity. Maybe ask Margaret as well, she may have seen the car around and just doesn't realize it."

About twenty minutes later, the family meets near the center of the store. Perry surprised to see Lizzie is nearly in tears.

"We're almost done. Got plenty of vegetables, for salads and snacks." Says Della.

"My Princess what is wrong with you? I see there are coco nuts in there." Says Perry, making a pout of sadness.

"Mom won't let me get any ice cream or cookies. No sweets." Lizzie wipes her eyes.

"Nice try my Princess. I know for a fact there is still some ice cream sandwiches in the freezer." Smiles Perry. "Now I have to tell the rest of the surprise, I'm going to bake cookies when we get home." Lizzie hugged Perry, then let go.

Della, sighs then smiles at Perry. Leaning towards him, she whispers, "Go ahead spoil her."

"No, I'm spoiling both of you. Granted mine are a bit healthier." Smiles Perry. "Come on, you and I can go get the additives. I know there is enough flour, eggs and both kinds of sugar in the house." Taking Lizzie's hand, they disappear towards the baking isle.

"Guess that leave you and me, to get all this to the checkout line." Smiles Della.

"What are my chances of getting any of those cookies?" Smiles Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a short time later the family returned home, putting the groceries away, Perry and Della went to sit on the porch, while Tom prepared some lemonade and snacks. Lizzie went into the living room to finish the reading her book.

The phone rang, Lizzie reach over the top of the couch, for the receiver, "Hello, Masons," she says.

"Hello, good afternoon, may I speak with your Daddy?" says the voice.

"May I ask, whose calling, please?" Lizzie asks.

"Never mind." Whoever this was, hung up. Lizzie looked at the hand set, as Tom came into the room.

"Lemonade is ready. Who was on the phone?" He asks. Lizzie looks up at him.

"I don't know, whoever it was wanted to speak to Daddy and when I asked who was calling, they hung up." Replies Lizzie.

"Don't worry about it, come on let's go outside." They both go through the kitchen, getting the lemonade and snacks, joining their parents on the porch. Lizzie kisses her Dad, handing him a glass of lemonade before she sits down.

"Doesn't your mother and I rate the same treatment." Asks Tom.

"No, you two aren't making me cookies." They all laugh. The family enjoyed their snacks, before going inside to finish putting things together for the Drakes arrival.

Just as the last batch of cookies, were placed on cooling racks, the dishwasher started, Della and Perry finished the last of the salads made for dinner.

"Do you want me to pack any of this for Tom to take with him?" Perry asks.

"No, we can finish whatever is left before you two leave tomorrow. Tom is going to have enough to fill the fridge at school, without anymore." She replies.

Paul, Margaret and Andrea, suddenly came through the porch door, into the kitchen. "Della, I tried to get them over here earlier to help." Says Margaret.

"Don't worry, it's all under control. Including the homework." Replies Della, "what about your reading Andrea?"

"Yes, I got mine done." Replies Andrea. "Can we go into the pool?"

"No swimming, change into your suits and you can sit on the steps until dinner is ready." Replies Perry. The girls disappear upstairs, Margaret and Della go out onto the porch, leaving Tom, Paul and Perry in the kitchen. They gather up the items, needed to get the items to be cooked on the grill, insuring everything else was ready to be taken out eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, the food was starting to cook, the girls were sitting on the steps in the pool. Della and Margaret had started to bring out the utensils, plates, salads and condiments out.

Paul, stood watching the two girls, "Those two do have a unique friendship, I hope they stay friends, forever."

Perry smiles, "Just as their mothers have been. Think the only thing that may split them up is their choice of different colleges."

"But also just as friends as their parents." Tom smiling. "I gather PJ would rather be working on mathematics then be hanging out with any of us." Says Tom.

"Closer to his own age, plus it was a thank you for taking Gala with us last night." Says Paul.

"I still remember when he was stuck like glue, to me there was no place where he did not want to follow me." Says Tom.

"I also remember that with you, Loraine was not a mathematical problem, but she needed to you explain Hamlet." Paul and Perry laughs. Tom only on shakes his head.

"Paul before we start eating, I need to talk to you about a situation that Tom was telling me about. It may be nothing." Says Perry.

"What else is going on besides Della's health?" He asks.

"Thursday afternoon, and both times at the bus stop on Friday, I noticed a strange car. There was a woman leaning against the car, all three times, but disappeared by the time the bus pulled away." Pausing he continues, "The same car was parked out front of the house when I went to get dinner last night, followed me two three blocks, then gone. Noticed it parked across from your house later on."

"Margaret commented about you seeing the car. She just thought it was someone moving into the neighborhood, with kids."

"Paul, I wouldn't have paid it much mind either, except the car was there last night and I saw an unknown car, before we went to the store. Della had a hang up call about the same time."

"I didn't say anything earlier Dad, but Lizzie answered the phone, someone wanted to speak to you, but when she asked who was calling the person hung up." Says Tom.

"I'll get someone on it in the morning. I can tap your phone at the same time. I'll show Della how to disconnected it, when you call."

Agreeing, Perry plated the food from the grill, Paul and Tom each picking up the plates and joining the rest of their families at the table.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find, when** **my muse wants to leave me. I** **hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The alarm went off just before 6am, Della went to turn it off, realizing she was trapping in Perry's arms. She elbowed him in the ribs, he let go rolling over, as she sat up. "OUCH! What was that for?" He grumbled half awake.

"Told you to stay on your side of the bed." Della replied. "We're sharing this bed for the sake of Lizzie, not so you could take advantage of the situation."

"I'm sorry, it happened." He yawns, sitting up. "I know it's going to take me a long time to obtain any forgiveness from you. I know I will be spending a life time to upright your world and trust in me. But I promise you that I will achieve it even if it takes me a lifetime."

"I'm sorry Perry, I'm trying and I do love you, but it's going to take a while." Says Della. "Everything is beyond my reach, the pain you caused me is nearly as strong as my love for you, every time I think I can forgive you, the memory of your betrayal appears to eclipse everything." Della sighs.

"As a start being forgiven, let me have the shower first, then I'll go down start breakfast and fix Lizzie's lunch." Smiling as he gets out of bed.

"Balance out the lunch, don't make it entirely sugar, something other than cookies." She smiles, as Perry heads for the shower. Getting out of bed, she makes it.

About 20 minutes later Della, entered the kitchen, finding Tom and Lizzie at the table already eating their breakfast. She reached out to touch Tom's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek, moving to kiss Lizzie's forehead, then accepts the cup of coffee, Perry has handed her.

"Have you two any plans for the day?" Asks Tom. "I suspect your going to drag him into the office." Perry frowns.

Della on shakes her head. "For a little while at least. What about you?"

"Need to get the car packed, somehow my clean laundry ended up in drawers, not the baskets I brought it home in." Tom smiles, "Thanks for doing it Mom."

Perry puts two plates down on the counter as he sits, "Breakfast my lady." Della sits beside him. "Princess when your done, you need to get your book bag and I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"She doesn't need to get it, she dropped it at the front door, when she came down." Says Tom, "usually it ends up here in the kitchen." He laughs, lizzie sticks her tongue out at him quickly.

"I just need to brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go." Lizzie takes a couple more bits of her breakfast. Getting up she finishes her milk, putting the glass and plate into the sink, she leaves the kitchen.

It wasn't much longer when Perry and Lizzie arrived at the bus stop, Margaret and Andrea where already there.

"Morning, Perry, glad to see you walking your princess here. Wish I could get Paul to do it for me once in a while. As long as there is the slightest amount of food around, he's not thinking about anything else." They both laugh.

"Would you and Paul, like to join Della and I at Clay's for lunch? Tom will be around to meet the bus if we're late getting home." Says Perry.

"Sure, I don't see there being any problem." Replies Margaret. The bus arrived the girls got on and the bus drove away. Margaret and Perry started walking towards their home, he stopped briefly, looking down the street. The car that he had seen was gone. "What's the matter Perry?"

"Nothing, I was just looking." They continue on, Margaret heads up the sidewalk to her house and Perry towards his. "Oh, Margaret around 1:30." She waves as they both go inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della and Perry get a later than planned start to the office. Having gone through, the files, she needed information on to finish and the mail, it was just after one. Having spoken with Gertie, they leave the office to go to Clays to meet with the Drakes.

Having placed their orders, drinks in front of them, Della finally had enough of the quietness of the group.

"What are you three up to? There is something going on that you need to tell me about." Says Della.

"It's nothing really, Della. Just a bunch of odd events over the past couple of days. Tom saw a woman, leaning on a car, several times across from the bus stop. He saw the car again, when he went for take out the other night. I thought I saw it this morning." Perry attempts to smile as he takes her hand. "Then there were those two phone calls, the person at least talked to Lizzie, whoever it was hung up, when she asked who was calling."

"I tried to convince Tom it must be someone new to the neighborhood, with a family, trying to figure out the nearest bus stop. I didn't realize the car had been seen anywhere else." Replies Margaret.

"I just want Paul to check it out." Says Perry.

"Probably nothing Beautiful." Smiles Paul, 'but to keep this lug your married to happy, it's worth checking into. Plus, I want to put a tap on at least the kitchen and living room phones. Just in case, maybe the two things are connected, maybe not." Paul smiles. "I don't expect anything to come of it. Besides Perry will be back in three weeks or so."

"I will be alright, and so will Lizzie, you really don't need to do this." Says Della.

"Della, please I just want to make sure it's really is nothing." Says Perry.

"Beautiful, we'll update you on what is happening. Margaret and I, want to thank you both for taking Andrea to Catalina with you." Says Paul. "You don't know, how excited and happy my girl was when she got home. She couldn't stop talking all night about the submarine ride and how good her uncle Perry and aunt Della are with her."

"Not to mention how happy she was that Tom was willing to take them everywhere she and Lizzie wanted." Says Margaret.

"Your son will always be a bone of contention to compete for the love of our girls." Says Paul looking at Perry. Perry just shrugged his shoulders. Everyone laughs.

After lunch they headed home separately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should go up and get my bag." Says Perry, heading up the stairs, "wonder, where the kids are?" A few minutes later he came down with his bag, leaving it by the front door, heading into the kitchen. Della is sitting at the counter, sorting through the mail, two glasses of water in front of her.

"You missed the note, attached to the inside window at the door. They've gone for ice cream." Smiles Della, "so much for my diet changes."

"Don't worry it will work itself out." Replies Perry, "Is there anything particular in the pantry, that I shouldn't pack for Tom to take with him."

"Tell you what, you make sure the fridge items are wrapped properly and what we may have for dinner." Smiles Della, "you should also pack yourself a sandwich or two." Pausing, "what time does your flight leave."

Before, he could answer, Lizzie and Tom were in the kitchen with them. Lizzie was in tears as she went around to hug her Dad.

"Princess, why the tears, thought you liked ice cream?" Says Perry.

Lizzie looks up at him with sad eyes, starting to cry. "Your bag is at the front door. Do you have to leave, can't you stay here with us?" As the tears start down her face.

"Lizzie, we've talked and talked about this," Perry sits on one of the stools, his hands resting on her shoulders "I have to finish this commitment, the lectures will last two more weeks after this. I will have to correct the final exams and finish what is necessary so I can come home." He takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipping his daughter's tears.

Taking the handkerchief from him, Lizzie says, "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm tired of you not being here." She sniffles, wiping under her nose.

"Your only problem with my not being here, is the fact your Mom makes sure all your homework is done before dinner and that you read before bedtime." Smiles Perry, as Tom and Della laugh.

"That's not true," says Lizzie angrily. "The fact is that I miss you so much Daddy."

"I'm sorry, my princess I miss you too and I'd like to be with you, but I have work to do." Says Perry embracing his daughter.

Della has gotten Lizzie settled into bed earlier than usual, both Tom and Perry had left for their destinations.

"Do I have to read tonight, Mommy?" Lizzie asks. "I finished the book I've been working on. I have to write the report on it before Friday."

"Yes, but you don't have to read aloud. I found a new book for you today." Della retrieves the book from the nightstand drawer, giving it to Lizzie.

"Oh Mommy, it's by the same author. Don't forget to tell Grandma Mae." Smiles Lizzie, as she sits ups, sliding against the headboard.

"How do you think I knew which book to get. She called and spoke to Gertie early this morning." Della gets up. "Not too long, I will be back to check on you after Tom calls." Della leaves the room with the door open and heads downstairs to wait for her son to call."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this great adventure and by her two characters Kevin Williams and Caroline Stoddard.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter T** **wenty**

Tuesday morning was the start of any other work day for Della, she got up, showered, dressed, heading down to stairs to fix both breakfast and lunch for her and Lizzie. She called Margaret, telling her she was sending Lizzie over to go to the bus stop She reminded Margaret, that she had to have blood work done twice a week for the next couple of weeks, not mentioning the x-rays. She did not want to worry her more than necessary, Della knew the love that Margaret felt for her and how protective she was, always had been since childhood.

When she arrived at the office, she was surprised when Gertie, entered placing a cup of tea on the desk, she raised an eyebrow looking at Gertie. "The other boss, called said to surprise you with tea."

"Gertie, thank you. The man himself doesn't like hot tea and I've never considered having it here in the office." Says Della. "Tempted to change over to tea entirely."

"Please don't do that." They both smiles, Gertie left, just as Perry's private line rang.

Picking up the phone, "Perry Mason's Office,' says Della.

"Hello, Della, I would have called sooner, but you had the boys home for the weekend," says Mae.

"Hello, Aunt Mae," smiling to herself, shaking her head, she was surprised Mae had waited so long. "Before I forget, Lizzie loves her new book, she said to tell you thank you for it and it's by the same author. She started reading it last night."

"Good, tell my little girl, that's what grandmothers are for, to spoil their grandchildren and she doesn't need to thank me. I know I could have sent it, but she was nearly done with the last one." says Mae.

Della rolled her eyes thinking that it was bad enough with Perry and Tom spoiling her daughter, but Mae was also in the game. "Timing was good, she finished the last one, while Perry and Tom were at home."

"Now for the real reason that I called. What did Dr. Harris have to say, Friday?" Mae asks.

"I'm extremely anemic, my diet needs a lot of work, also working on an infection of sorts. Have to stick to better and regular eating habits, vitamins and antibiotics. We did serious grocery shopping on Sunday." Replies Della.

"Now that ought to prove to be an adventure to get you to eat properly and regular." Says Mae, "How is this going to affect Lizzie and eating away from home."

"She was a bit upset that I wouldn't let her have store bought cookies. Perry made several batches, including putting some into the freezer. As to work, I have to pack myself the same type lunch that I pack for Lizzie and Perry has Gertie making sure I eat proper snacks, regularly."

"Wait a minute, Gertie, proper snacks. You are referring to the same Gertie who loves her chocolates? Good luck with that." Says Mae. They both laugh.

"She's going to try to work with me on that." Replies Della. "I have to go in twice a week for the next several weeks to ensure that things are progressing in the right direction." She didn't mention the x-rays results. Didn't need to worry Mae any more than she already was, until she knew more.

"Alright, but just so you understand I will be calling more often to check on you." Says Mae, "And if I don't like what I hear, I will be up there to watch over you."

Della laughs, "Mae, stay home, I have enough spies around me. But I do consider myself warned." She knew with Paul, Margaret, Gertie and Lizzie close by, she didn't need Mae as well. Moments later Della hangs up and turns her attention to the files on Perry's desk. Feeling the start of a head ache, she checked the time, getting up she went to get a package of nuts from the bowl on the conference table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry had returned to Washington, he made arrangements at the hotel for a 5:30am wakeup and room service to deliver coffee at 5:45. He figured sleep, shower and coffee, he could be at his office before seven. It was just after seven when he arrived, stepping off the elevator, he stopped and looked both ways down the corridor. He thought he had seen someone going around the corner, shaking his head he walked to his office. He knew it was too early for Caroline to be there, as her normal time was just before eight, so he checked her desk first. No files, no note, perhaps she left the items on his desk instead. Putting down his briefcase, he made coffee, then went into his office, still not finding the files and notes there either.

Hearing the office door open/close, he went out to find Caroline had arrived. She had no explanation of where the files and note could be.

"I know I left them on my desk, as I told you I would. The worst I would have done was left them on your desk." She said, sounding upset.

"Calm down, Caroline, I believe you. But the items aren't on my desk either." He attempts to smile, "Maybe the cleaning staff moved them."

"No, they wouldn't have done that. The only reason they would touch anything on a desk, is to clean under it. They've been instructed to put things right back where it was picked up from. If in doubt they won't wipe off a desk, least of all take anything off, except an ashtray or coffee cup" Caroline replies.

Perry pours two cups of coffee handing her one, which she accepts. "It's not as good as yours and a far cry from my wife's." Pausing, "do you happen to know a staffer at the White House, Kevin Williams."

Caroline smiles, "Nice try, I do and he's secret service, former Army, military police and did two tours in the garden." Perry raises his eyebrows at her, she shrugs her shoulders. "What about him?"

"I need you to get in touch with him for me." Says Perry.

"Since when does Navy JAG, need an Army MP to find missing files?" Caroline asks. They both smile, but somehow Caroline, knew there had to be more to the request.

"Files are something entirely different. Kevin and I go back a few years, it's been awhile and I need to find information. Figure if anyone could find out what I would like to know it would be Kevin."

"He does like a good puzzle, jigsaw or crossword, the more mixed up the better" Caroline goes to sit at her desk. "Do you have a number for him that you would like me to try first."

Perry had given her the number he had, returning to his desk, sitting down to finish his coffee. It wasn't long when his phone rang, Caroline had found Kevin, telling Perry what line he was on.

"Geez, Perry, you've been in town over three months and just your now getting in touch with me?" They both laugh. 'How is that beautiful wife and daughter doing? That good looking son of yours still avoiding the commitment to law school?"

"Their beautiful and he still is." Smile Perry. "Sorry about not calling you sooner, good intentions, timing is just off."

"What can I do for you?" Asks Kevin.

"Look could we meet for lunch or dinner? I need to obtain some information. I need a favor." Asks Perry.

"Thought Paul Drake handled all your investigation and information obtaining." Says Kevin. "He and Margaret finally get tired of the hours, certainly can't be the money, I've heard you pay employees."

Perry laughs, "He's still employed. Have him checking on something in LA. What I need may be nothing and if it is, it started here."

"Ahh, now you have my curiosity up. How about the Westin Hotel, City Center, Fringetree Lounge, Atrium about 5:15?" Replies Kevin.

"Fine, that is just a short walk from here. Won't get you in trouble with your beautiful wife, Nicole?" Perry asks.

"Nah, I'll just tell her you're in need of information and she won't ask why." Smiles Kevin. "Look I've got to get upstairs, one of us has a job to do. Later Perry."

Perry leans back in his chair, as he hangs up the phone. Noting the time, he needed to get off to his first class. Gathering up the papers on his desk, he stops to talk to Caroline for a moment, then goes on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry arrived at the Westin just after five, waiting in the Lobby for Kevin's arrival. Kevin arrives at the appointed time, the two shake hands and go into the Lounge, setting in the Atrium section.

They both ordered ice tea, from the waitress who quickly disappeared. "Since when did you start drinking iced tea?" Asks Kevin with surprise.

"My drinking got me into trouble about 2½ weeks ago and Della may never forgive me entirely for it." Replies Perry.

"Has that got anything to do with what may be happening out in LA?" Kevin asks. The waitress returns, leaving the ice teas, commenting she would be back shortly to check on them.

'I don't know. Della and Lizzie were due here three weeks ago for a long weekend. Lizzie got really sick with allergies and they didn't make it. I got frustrated, mad at Della for not coming alone and proceeded to get very drunk. This being the principle of the greatest bit of stupidity I have done in my life" Says Perry. "What happened after that may or may not have anything to do with what went on over the weekend in LA."

"Alright, I'll let the events that happened prior to this weekend go for the moment. What happened out there?" Ask Kevin.

"This was a long weekend at school for Tom, so I figured it would do me good to go home as well." Perry sighs, "Thursday afternoon at the bus stop, and both times on Friday, Tom was there with Lizzie. He had seen a woman leaning on a car all three times. Margaret, said it was probably someone moving into the neighborhood, checking out bus stops. Tom thought he saw the car in the parking lots of the county fair and Catalina. Apparently, the same car was in front of the house when he went to get takeout Saturday evening. The car followed him a couple of blocks, turned off and was back in front of the Drakes when he returned. Just as we were leaving for the store, someone called, hanging up on Della, when Lizzie answered, she asked who was calling the person hung up." Says Perry.

"You haven't had any issues with your court cases in the last year or two?" Kevin asks. Perry shakes his head no. "You mentioned you were missing files and notes from your office this morning."

"Caroline, knew I would arrive before she did this morning. Since I had someone take over my classes while I was gone, she left the files and notes for me on her desk. But when I arrive they weren't on her desk or mine." Says Perry.

"Caroline Stoddard?" Asks Kevin, he smiles when Perry raises his eyebrows at him. "You must have been really needed to get her out of our building. She is good at her work, not quite as good as Della, but the same standards. Getting information out of her, is difficult, even if you need to know." Kevin smiles.

The waitress returns, with a pitcher of tea, filling both glasses asking if they wanted anything to eat. Perry ordered a small salad for starters, as did Kevin and both would order dinner shortly.

"Before you even ask, my bad feeding habits have caused Della health issues. So, I have to get into eating better before I get back home." He smiles. Kevin just laughed.

"Any signs of anyone around your office you hadn't noticed before." Kevin asks.

"Thought I caught a shadow of a woman this morning but can't be for certain." Perry sighs, "Kevin this goes no further, Paul and Margaret don't even know. The night I got drunk, I slept with my administrative clerk, Laura Parrish."

"Laura Parrish, attorney, young, light brown, blonde highlights, married to Max Parrish." Kevin remarks, he said nothing more as Perry told him the rest of the story. That he went home to tell Della, and while he was in the air, Laura called her. Eventually Perry finished. "Any chance she may be the one out in LA or in the corridor this morning?"

"I don't know about LA, I only saw the car once and didn't really see the driver. As for here, I'm not even sure I saw anyone, just a shadow." Perry leans back against the booth seat.

"Look I'll make some inquires and have Caroline make some. She's been a lawyer's dream, good at her job and can be a wealth of information. It seems there are those secretaries, who are that good at their jobs, have a network, where they obtain all kinds of information, simply by asking." Kevin and Perry both laugh.

"I am still surprised, by Della and the information she comes up with. I've been told more than once, it's none of my business." Perry smiles. "I don't have any issue or objection with you using Caroline."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she understands the information goes nowhere and see if she can find out what Laura Parrish is doing."

"I'm getting rather hungry, just where is our waitress?" Kevin looks around, seeing Max and Laura Parrish walking towards them. "Speak of the devil herself."

Perry looks in the same direction as Kevin, "well, well, well, that was the only thing that was missing." he whispers.

Max and Laura stop at the table, "Hello Perry, I was wondering if I would see you before you left." Perry standing up shakes hands with Max.

"Hello Max, well my timing has been off." Pausing, nods at Kevin who stands, "This is Kevin Williams, we knew each other in law school."

Max and Kevin shake hands, "My wife Laura, she worked for Perry for a while, when he first got here. I still don't understand why it didn't work out."

"Perhaps we could join you and you could explain it to him, Perry." Smiles Laura, she looking defiant at Perry.

"Excuse us, but now is not a convenient time, Mrs. Parrish. We are in the middle of a business dinner. So, if you will excuse us." Kevin says as he sits back down, getting the attention of the waitress.

"Good bye, Max, Laura." Perry sits, as the waitress comes to the table. "We're ready to order dinner."

Kevin, "yes we are. Good bye you two." Max tugs at Laura's arm pulling her further down to a booth in the corner. "If looks could kill, one of us would be dead. I will get right on her whereabouts in the mooring."

In the booth, "I can't believe he wouldn't let us sit with him and have dinner." Says Laura.

"You obviously did something you haven't told me about Laura."

"I told you, I don't know why he had me replaced." She starts to cry.

"Save the tears, Laura, I know you very well and I do not buy your tears." Says Max angry. "I don't have time to deal with it." Max picks up the menu. "You're the one who chose this place, what do you want?" pausing, "Or did you know he would be here."

"We haven't been here in a while. I had no idea he would be here. Besides how I was going to know, if I'm not his assistant." Laura replies, she could only wonder who this Kevin Williams was and what an important issue they were talking about that she and Max could not hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Perry missed Caroline in the office, before he left for his classes. When he went back to his office, at noon, between lectures. Caroline, placed a coffee and a salad on his desk, as he sat. She smiles, "I heard you need to improve your eating habits, for one reason or another. This should get you through your next class."

"Who told on me, Della or Kevin?" Perry asks.

"Both actually, Della called to check on you and would talk to you later tonight." Pausing, "As for Kevin, he wants to meet you at the Atrium again. He has some information for you and with a bit of luck more by the time you meet." She turns to leave the office.

"Caroline," says Perry, causing her to stop in the door way, she turns back around to him. "Just where do you and my wife obtain your information from. You both seem to have an endless source." Perry replies, he raises his eyebrows, giving Caroline his dimple smile.

"Trust, matter of knowing who to ask and when. People leave a variation of paper trails for people like us to find. We also know when to listen, when to believe or not of what we've heard." Replies Caroline, "How long have you known Kevin, prior to law school?"

"Strictly law school and then the military. Your source didn't have that bit of information." Perry smiles.

"I had other things to do this morning, besides chase down information about you two. It seemed the other issue was more important." She smiles. "I'm going to lunch, I'll be here after your last class."

"Have those folders, reappeared yet?" Perry asks.

"Not in here, but I have found a location. Later." Carolina leaves closing the door behind her.

Perry picked up the phone, dialing the LA office, getting Gertie on the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for to support me in this great adventure helping me to see my mistakes, also finding words that I can not find, when** **my muse wants to leave me.**

 **Thank you all for your fabulous comments that forced me to go ahead and give the best of me for this adventure of writing for our favorite couple, this part of the story ends here and yes, it is time to close this part of the story. PLEASE stay with me, as I will be continuing the adventures of the Mason and Drake Families. Granted there are a few (yes a few) unanswered questions, Della's health and if Laura Parrish will be causing trouble for Perry. The answer is yes, but come along and find out what happens.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty one**

Wednesday evening, Kevin and Perry had met at the Fringetree Lounge, Atrium again. The same waitress had brought over ice tea, leaving a pitcher behind. Perry thanked her as she left.

"Nicole will be joining us for dinner. Couldn't get out of meeting you two day in a row and not have her join us." Smiles Kevin.

"That's alright, it will be good to see her. About time for her to retire isn't it?" Asks Perry.

"She has time and rank in but isn't ready to give up the "Old Guard", to just anyone." Replies Kevin with a smile. "It is interesting."

"Define interesting." Perry raises his eyebrows, frown on his lips. " Laura Parrish somehow is involved with everything that happened in LA?" Ask Perry.

"Everything indicates that she most certainly is." He clears his throat. "There are too many coincidences and the fact that you were going home for a long weekend, wasn't a secret there was just no big announcement made. You apparently left early enough to get home at a reasonable hour. Someone left Dulles about two hours before you did and returned an hour after you did, Yes, we already know very well who the person was, none other than Laura Parrish."

"What else did you manage to find out?" Perry asks worried.

"Caroline consulted her sources, found out Laura told people she was going out to LA to visit friends. Apparently, the reason for the trip was the fact she and Max were having issues and needed a break. Caroline has all the information, including the name of the friend, hotel where she stayed at. Also included is the car rental agreement, apparently the description is the one you, Margaret and Tom gave." Replies Kevin. "She also located your missing files and notes. Apparently one of the other facility members found the pile on their desk this morning and turned the pile over to the main office. According to the new law clerk, the files were on her desk this morning and though he had left them on her desk for review." Pausing, "you can talk to the administration, explain the files were in your office last night and have no idea how they ended up in another office."

"I really do not want to create more problems, when I'm about to return to LA. If Laura took those files and notes it was to make Caroline look bad with and she did not achieve her goal." Says Perry.

"A lot of people are aware of Caroline's reputation and wouldn't believe that someone would set her up and be able to get away with it." Says Kevin.

"Can it be proven that Laura was in the building this morning?" Ask Perry.

"She must have come straight from LAX. According to building security, she still works there and was seen entering about 6:45 and departing about 45 minutes later." Kevin shrugs, "I do have one question about Paul and LA. Does he know about what happened here?"

"No. He's just checking the car out, after the discussion with Tom. Think perhaps in the echo of my mind, I may have wondered if it could be Laura." Says Perry, "as far as Paul and Margaret are concerned, the issues in my house is being worried about Della's health." Perry sighs, raising a hand, "I know I'm going to have to tell them and accept that Paul will kick my backside." Smiles Perry.

Kevin continued to fill Perry in on what had been happening to Laura, since she was replaced. "She had been assigned to another faculty member, as a law clerk and according to her new boss she is very competent and responsible in her work. According to the campus grapevine, the Parrish's had been having marital issues, but according to friends, they were going to work on personnel issues and stay together. In addition, lately they have been more united and happy about the campus lately. " Says Kevin.

This information scared Perry, as Laura had said they were having difficulties and there was no sign of getting back together. Maybe things had turned around for them and her visiting a friend in LA was just that. He could only hope that Kevin's information was correct. Yet something just wasn't settling in that echo of his mind.

Perry had given his last lecture, given his classes the final exams. Each class was given three essay questions, each requiring a page per answer. It had taken him longer to read then expected, but it was done.

Thanks to Caroline's help all his personnel items had been packed into his briefcase and students' files moved to the proper college office. Perry had taken Caroline, Kevin and Nicole to dinner, his last night in DC. To thank them, for their help both professionally and personally.

Perry couldn't stop counting the hours, until his return to LA. He wanted to get back to his favorite work environment, Della, working with him to his right side in the office and she, always supporting him in courtroom. Perry couldn't help but smile, he was realizing just how much he missed Paul's coded knock, his need for food and, Gertie, with her magazines, chocolates and her impertinences too.

But most important to his returning to LA, was his family, his need to He to start working harder on obtaining Della's total trust, respect and love again. He wanted to try to keep regular office hours, so they could be home to prepare and have dinner as a family. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but for Della's health, it was a change he was wiling to try hard at.

Della had kept him posted with her lab results, no major changes, she told Perry, Bev's comment was the fact "she didn't get this way over night", which he took the blame for. Her first priority had always been him and eventually the children as well. Perry didn't want to think what life would be without her.

Finally, Perry got on his final flight home, he had called Della asking her to hold dinner and not tell Lizzie. Della had told Lizzie, she wasn't really hungry and they could enjoy pre-dinner snacks. When he got into the cab, he gave the driver three destinations, a florist, a toy store and home. The driver's questioning looks in the mirror, made Perry laugh, explaining that he had been working away from home for the past several weeks, causing the driver to smile as well.

Finally, home, Perry, quietly opened the front door, he smiled, seeing Della and Lizzie sitting on the couch, the news was on tv, but both were reading It made him wonder, how could he have been so stupid, to drink so much, that he nearly lost all of this. Granted he knew he had relationship work to do, but he was where he belonged, home. He closed the door a bit louder than intended, but it got Lizzie's attention.

Lizzie looked over at the door with those beautiful blue eyes equal to her father. "Daddy, daddy, home." Getting up she runs over to him, Jumping into his arms. He puts her down, kissing her forehead, he picks up the teddy bear he had dropped.

"Yes, princess, I am home, for a very long, long time." Perry smile, "this is for the most beautiful girl there is in this world, whom I've missed an awful lot." Perry gives his daughter several kisses on her check, as she takes the bear from him, squeezing it, she smiles up at him. Della got up and walked over to her husband and daughter.

"Hello, Della," he hands her the beautiful bouquet various colors roses. He had wanted to get her red roses symbolizing the great love he felt for her but he felt it wouldn't be right at the moment. "I got these for you." They both smile, Della accepts the bouquet, smelling them, she leaning closer to kiss Perry's check.

"Thank you, their beautiful, I'm glad your back." Says Della, "Lizzie, why don't you take your newest addition upstairs to your room, wash your hands, then come back down and help me get dinner on the table."

Lizzie skips towards the steps, taking several steps up, she turns around to her parents, looking at them with the same questioning look from her father. "You held dinner, because you knew he would be home before we finished." Pausing, "Daddy you know she's supposed to be eating at a regular time."

Then Perry noticed right away, that look he was getting from his princess, belonged to her mother. He thought to himself, how his daughter could look so much like Della, who could only smile, "deal with it Perry." She walked off towards the kitchen.

Perry picked his bag up, walking towards the stairs, "Yes, your mother knew, but we figured it would be alright this time. Don't you want to have dinner with both of us."

"Oh, Daddy," smiles Lizzie, they both disappear upstairs.

While Della was in the kitchen, the phone started ringing, she answered "Mason", there was only silence on the other side of the line.

~~~~END?~~~~

**Don't you just wish this was more. Hang on for a couple of days and this adventure will continue. *****


End file.
